


Solopy567's One Shot Collection

by solopy567



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Other, Various Tags Apply, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopy567/pseuds/solopy567
Summary: Various writing prompts written by me that were submitted to the r/Symphogear discord monthly prompts.The content and length of each prompt is different, and different tags apply to each. Some have content warnings, and they are marked.Enjoy!
Relationships: various
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Fist of the North Bikki

The year is 20XX.

All of a sudden, in a single morning, the world ended. Consumed by a fit of utter madness, the governments of the world simultaneously launched their nuclear arsenal.

The world was burned by the atomic fire. The seas dried, and the earth cracked. All forms of life seemed to have gone extinct.

Except one. The human race didn't disappear.

In the remnants of the broken world, anarchy reigned. All forms of control, government, and society dissolved, and from then on, the people struggled for survival. Like a scene straight out of the apocalypse, every scrap of food and every drop of water was rationed to the man.

Just like during the days of old, the people banded together in small communities, managing to somehow reclaim a modicum of their former happiness.

But not all were of the same mind.

Just as peaceful neighborhoods arose, so did many gangs of delinquents. They ravaged the desert world, driving and rampaging from town to town in order to pillage them of their valuables and resources. They, just like the many others, were inhabitants of the apocalyptic landscape, yet they chose to use their newfound freedom to terrorize the populace. Gigantic in stature, and wild in their nature, they intimidated all those who resisted them.

Sometimes, they didn't even need such an excuse. Sometimes, they simply chose to hurt the innocent and the weak out of simple malice, finding amusement in abusing the innocent and the weak.

It was one such village that found themselves on the receiving end of such horrible abuse.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The bandit leader's loud laughter boomed in the rundown streets. He and his goons, all equally as morally bankrupt as he is, rowdily paraded through the village, striking every bystander they could see. They swung around flails, smashing windows, stalls, and every single inanimate object unlucky enough to be caught in their sight. Several of his minions descended from their horribly decorated cars and vehicles, breaking into the homes of the terrified populace.

"Whoooooooooooooooooa! There's so much food and water here!" One of said goons exclaimed. He greedily eyed the big jugs of water lining up the house's far wall, and also the various canned meals stored carefully on rusted metal shelves.

"No, please! We don't have—!" the man of the house began to beg before her was struck across the fact by the bandit's massive hand. He easily towered over the man, and his sheer size caused the family huddled in the corner to freeze in fear.

"Nobody's asking you, old man! We'll be taking everything you've got here! If you don't wanna die, stay out of the way!"

The bandit's threat was emphasized by him drawing out a dagger from his belt. Instantly the man fell quiet, fearing for his life. As the bandit licked his lips deviously, one of his comrades burst into the house.

"Yo! The boss says to round these people up!"

"Really now?" The bandit asked curiously, grinning savagely at the family. "Well ain't you guys lucky? You get to live a little bit longer! Take these fools away!"

The mother and child screamed as another pair of goons entered the house, forcefully separating them and dragging them out into the streets. Everywhere else in the village too the residents were dragged kicking and screaming by the bandits, whose massive size let them completely ignore their feeble resistance.

All of the bandits looked similar, every single one sporting the same mohawk hairstyle, only differentiated by color. They all wore the same combat khakis and boots, with some having chosen to apply some stylized makeup to appear more threatening.

They were all big, scary, and monstrous. Not a single one of them had even a shred of good in their hearts. They were all cowards who banded together for survival, choosing to serve the strongest man and follow him in his raids than pursue the path of righteousness. Perhaps they were born this way, or perhaps the extreme environment shaped them so, but in the end, they were akin to parasites, living off of the welfare of others.

The bandits dragged the terrified residents to the courtyard at the very center of the village, where the bandit leader awaited them with a savage grin of his own. He was bigger, stronger, and uglier than all the rest, and also much more horrifying. His own mohawk was brown, the only one among the bandits who kept his natural hair color. As the villagers were huddled together, the bandits surrounded them, wielding various weapons of shapes and sizes, ranging from daggers to morning stars.

"Lord Zeed, we got all the villagers!" one of the goons said.

Zeed, the bandit leader, smiled savagely. "Good. Now then, you worms know what's going to happen now, right?"

His mere gaze left the villagers speechless. However, a single girl, who barely reached his knee, stood up from the terrified crowd. "No, please! Leave us alone!"

"Elfnein-chan, don't!" the village elder shouted to her.

Elfnein ignored the old man's warning, and stared up at Zeed with as much courage as she could muster. She was small, and he was gigantic, and yet he was amused by her show of defiance.

"Well well well, would you look at that! Looks like we have a volunteer!" he yelled, causing his goons to laugh uproariously. "Girlie, you're going to serve as an example!"

Before the poor little girl could inquire as to what he meant, his gigantic arms reached out and grabbed her. His hand latched onto her head, while the other locked her head in place. He raised her above his head, laughing maniacally all the while.

The village elder screamed out in horror. "Elfnein-chan!"

"G-guh..."

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think just because you're a little girl that I'd spare you?! Nobody who defies the great Lord Zeed lives to tell about it!"

He applied strength to his massive arms, and Elfnein screamed out in pain as she was slowly crushed in his grip. With every second that passed, he laughed louder and louder, and his blatant amusement at causing the small girl suffering made his goons join in as well. The villagers whimpered, afraid to be the next to feel the bandit leader's wrath.

However, it was then one of his goons stopped laughing. "Oi boss, look over there."

"Hm?"

He glanced towards where his subordinate was pointing. There, approaching the group, was a short, mysterious figure. They were covered by a robe, more akin to an oversized rag, that fluttered in the desert winds.

Zeed was not at all amused. "Oi! Who the hell are you?!"

The figure ignored him and simply kept on walking. They stopped in front of him, allowing the onlookers to truly gauge the size difference between them. Zeed was like a mountain before the figure, who barely reached his hips. Yet, they stood undaunted. The figure raised their head and spoke.

"Hey, can you let her down? Let's talk about this."

Zeed, along with his subordinates and the villagers, were shocked by the voice. The wind blew again, and the figure's robe was dislodged, flying off into the distance.

"Huh?! Get the hell out of here, girlie!" Zeed growled angrily.

Indeed, the figure before him was a girl. Her chestnut-colored hair was short, not even reaching her shoulders, with two red thunderbolt-like hair clips decorating it. She wore simple jeans and a shirt, appearing harmless with her small frame and thin limbs. Despite their difference in stature, she did not seem all that afraid as she met Zeed's gaze with her auburn eyes.

"Come on," she said with a smile. "You don't have to do this. Just put her down and we can talk about this. Let's get along, yeah?"

Zeed stared at her for a moment with wide eyes. And then, he laughed. He laughed like he never did before, truly taken aback by her words.

"Get a load of this bitch!" he shouted vulgarily. "You think asking nicely will help? You have to be stupid to believe that! After I kill this brat, you're next!"

He added more strength to his arms, and Elfnein screamed loudly once more.

"Ah, I think you misunderstood me."

The girl dropped her smile.

"I wasn't asking."

And then it happened.

Suddenly, the girl let out a battlecry. An aura surrounded her form, and she flexed her muscles. Her shirt exploded into a thousand pieces.

She took a stance.

"W-wha—"

Zeed could only look at her in shock.

And then she punched him. And then again. And again. And again. And again. Her fists flew forward in a storm of strikes that left no quarters to dodge or block.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Every single hit struck a different point on his body. He was lifted off the ground, and his hold on Elfnein was released. The little girl shouted as she fell, and the stranger caught her in her arms as her barrage came to an end.

And Zeed toppled to the ground, his massive size only causing him to leave a bigger crater in his wake.

**GUNG-NIR HUNDRED FIST RUSH**

The goons and the villagers let out simultaneous gasps of shock. The village elder looked on with reverence in his eyes.

"That technique! You can't possibly be—!"

"Are you alright?" the girl asked Elfnein with a smile, putting her down.

The little girl nodded. "Yes, thank you so much! May I please ask your name?"

"Hibiki. Tachibana Hibiki."

Zeed, having regained his composure, rose back to his feet. Hibiki stared at him fearlessly while he was overcome with rage. "You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that! Your fists are like mosquito bites to me!"

"It doesn't matter. I hit the hidden points Ka...er, Zi...? No wait, did it start with To?" She seemed genuinely confused, then waved her hand. "Anyway, I struck one of your hidden pressure points!"

She lifted a finger at him and smiled.

"We're already friends."

"NANI?!"

His body bulged grotesquely. His muscles spasmed and his bones shattered.

And then, a few moments later, he exploded in a shower of blood and gore, spraying his subordinates and the villagers. Screams were heard from both groups, and even Elfnein cowered from the bandit leader's violent end.

Yet, Hibiki still stood and smiled.

When the onlookers stared again, they witnessed an impossible sight. In place of where the giant, ugly, and malevolent Zeed stood, there was now a girl with brown hair. A teenager at most, she was completely naked and unmarred by the blood and guts that now lay strewn about the place. Hibiki approached the girl, who seemed uncertain and confused.

"Hello!" Hibiki said to her, offering her hand. "I'm Hibiki! Let's be friends!"

The girl looked at her curiously. She blushed and took the offered hand. "Okay!"

The rest of the bandits exploded in rage and confusion.

"Lord Zeed was turned into a girl?!"

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Get this bitch!"

The whole lot of them rushed forward like a pack of wild dogs. The new girl heard their savage screams and quickly hid behind Hibiki alongside Elfnein. Hibiki didn't look at all afraid, and simply walked towards them with a smile on her face.

"Let's get along, everyone!"

—

"Thank you so much, Hibiki-san!" Elfnein said gratefully, bowing low along with the rest of the villagers. "You saved us!"

Hibiki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and played with the hem of her shirt. "It's okay! I'm glad I could help!"

The bandit's raid had ended as quickly as it had begun. The moment they had all rushed at her, Hibiki had summarily defeated each and every one of them. And they, like their leaders, violently exploded from within and turned into teenage girls, who now became the new residents of the village. None of the previous malice they had held was found, and each and every one of them was a sweet and honest gal who pledged to help the village to the best of their ability.

The strangest part was that they didn't even remember they used to be bandits.

"My lady, once again, I must thank you for assisting us in our time of need," the village elder said as he approached. "Whatever can we do to thank you?"

Hibiki rubbed her cheek. "Well, I was hoping you could help me out with something."

"How so?"

"I'm looking for a girl called Chris. Do you know her?"

The elder stared thoughtfully. "Indeed I do. Word has come around that she's located at the base to the north of here, and has taken in a girl her age with black hair. Is this whom you seek?"

Hibiki's face brightened. "Yeah! Thanks! I'll go there right now!"

She turned away from the villagers and began to walk away. She waved back to them, and they waved in return, as did the new group of girls-previously-bandits.

"All of you be good now, yeah?"

"No problem, Hibiki-san!"

And as she walked into the distance, the village elder could not hide his reverence. ' _This legendary style... it must surely be...'_

Well, he knew enough about it, but he didn't expect the part where it turned gigantic bandits into girls. That _really_ came as a surprise.

Now he was going to have more mouths to feed.

But, at least they were cute.

And in the end, that's really all that mattered.

' _Wait, how did her shirt come back?'_


	2. Bikki of War

She walked through the cold forest, hugging her arms to herself. Steam left her mouth as she breathed, and she looked up to see the light slowly leave the sky. Night had nearly fallen upon the silent woods, and she knew that it'd be a good idea to stop and set up camp.

Of course, the thought frustrated her to no end. She gritted her teeth in anger.

Another near miss. Once again, her lead came up short. She had chased after him through so many worlds she had already lost count which number this one was. It was just another among the many, and they all slowly seemed to blend together as her quest led her to exotic locations she had never thought possible.

From great, futuristic metropolises to the most primitive of ancient human villages, she had experienced numerous cultures and met a great many people over the course of her journey.

But that wasn't at all her intention. No, those encounters were just a happenstance.

To find him. To find him and kill him. Everything else was unnecessary. Frivolous. Pointless. None of those people had helped her find her target. She had forsaken entire towns to gruesome fates just because they had nothing substantial to give her. If they had no information about him, she'd just turn around and leave.

But of course, there were times she found out she was on the right track. After all, his calling card was quite blatant: his mere existence burned and charred the environment around him. His wretched minions, capable of turning people to light with a mere touch, turned entire cities into ghost towns. Not a single soul remained in their wake, and no structure was left standing once he had trekked through the barren streets. The amount of destruction and sorrow he sowed in his wake were incomparable; he was akin to a force of nature, sweeping through an area and leaving nothing behind, unstoppable and insurmountable.

But she didn't care about that. Just thinking about him made the fury inside her burn even hotter, slightly staving off the chill from the night air. She brought down her arms and clenched her fists, understanding that she had to rest for now.

'Dammit, got nothing today,' she said to herself. The snow covered ground didn't leave much in the way of dry branches she could use. She counted herself lucky that she had just the perfect tool that would circumvent that particular problem.

She surveyed the area, finding a tree stump that could serve as a makeshift seat. Good, that's going to be a good place to set up camp.

She got to work on it immediately. She collected branches, cleared a circle of snow from the ground, and placed them in a neat pile that she surrounded by rocks. The whole endeavor didn't take more than a few minutes, but the loneliness and freezing temperatures made it feel like a long eternity.

With her pile of firewood prepared, she raised her hand. She stared at the ornate purple bracelet on her wrist with a stern gaze and then muttered the words.

"Elekleid, Switch On."

Her form was briefly enveloped in light. Her gray sweater, blue hot pants, and orange sneakers were swiftly replaced by a form fitting purple armor, a gift she had received from a departed friend. She usually only put it on for combat, but it also served a purpose as mundane as this.

With a flick of her wrist, she called forth a blade of light, sparkling with electricity. Crouching down, she pressed the sword to the pile of wood. Instantly lightning arced from the blade to the wood, and despite the deeply seeped moisture within it, it ignited brilliantly.

Some people say it's impossible to light wet wood on fire, but through her travels, she realized that some people are full of shit. With her campfire ready, she disengaged her armor, her gray sweater materializing once more.

As the night fell upon the world, and the silence of the dark surrounded her in all directions, only the tiny warmth from her flame kept her from succumbing to the cold. She sat, huddled to herself on the tree stump, staring into the burning kindlings that crackled occasionally.

It was ironic. Fire was keeping her warm, and it was what powered her new armor. It was what burned mightily inside her core, and yet, she hated it more than anything else. Every time she looked upon dancing flames, she remembered that day. That memory replayed itself in her mind every minute of every day, and the sheer rage that bubbled up within her resulted in countless sleepless nights.

Once again lost in her thoughts, she reached into her pocket, withdrawing two objects. The first was a crumpled up letter, its container somewhat damaged and torn. The second was a small phone strap in the shape of a black cat, its simplistic dotted eyes and grin a constant reminder of bygone days.

_"Hibiki, how about we get matching straps?" "Hibiki, let's go to school together! I'm sure you'll have fun!" "Hibiki, I'm really glad you're feeling better."_

Her fist clenched involuntarily.

_"Hibiki!"_

Those were her last words before she vanished right before her eyes. Just the memory of that moment made her choke up, the tears once again threatening to fall as they have many times before.

That day, she lost everything. The sunshine that made her life worth living vanished, replaced with nothing but vast emptiness, colder than even this winter night.

Her hopes had disappeared into those flames along with her. Her song had betrayed her, leaving her without a pillar of support. A dear friend departed from the world, leaving behind her long lost wish and strength with her.

But all that had taken root inside her was burning vengeance. All she could see before her was what she had lost, and the one who had taken everything from her. The more she thought about him, the more she cursed him with every breath. The more she remembered him, the more her heart shattered.

All that remained in the end for her were bittersweet memories. Ones she wallowed in every time she took these two mementos out of her pocket that also reinvigorated her resolve.

She will kill him. She will kill him for what he did and reclaim her sunshine.

No matter what it takes.

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a branch break in between the trees. Instantly alarmed, she rose to her feet, putting a hand on her bracelet in preparation for a fight. Perhaps it was a wild animal, or perhaps it was a person, but if her travels taught her anything, it was that she couldn't let her guard down. She swiftly pocketed her mementos again and waited, glaring at the direction the sound came from.

"What is someone like you doing here?" a deep voice echoed out of the woods.

 _'A man,'_ she confirmed to herself. She entered a defensive stance, ready to pounce at the newcomer at the first sign of trouble. She stood still as he crossed the threshold, and his form was illuminated by the campfire light.

He was a giant of a man, towering above her by a good couple of heads. He was well built, ripping with muscles most likely born of countless years of strenuous physical activity. He wore primitive gear made of leather and fur, meant to be light and practical for those trekking through treacherous terrain. In his left hand he carried an axe, and in his right hand was the carcass of a boar with a giant gash in its side, recently slain to serve as a late dinner. On his back he carried a large satchel, mayhaps containing items necessary for his travels.

His skin was ashen white, and a crimson tattoo ran down his bald head, left eye, upper chest, and left shoulder. A small scar crossed down his right eye, which was overshadowed by the giant scar in the very center of his stomach. Overall, she could tell he was a veteran of many conflicts, and his various wounds were a grim reminder of hellish battlefields.

"What do you want?" she asked aggressively.

"I want to know what someone like you is doing here," he said, stepping forward, not at all fazed by her behavior. "These woods are dangerous at night. You should not be here."

"What does that matter to you?"

He looked at her, meeting her gaze with an unreadable one of his own. She looked into his eyes, yet she failed to comprehend the hidden depth she was seeing in them. There was something about this man that was extraordinary, but she couldn't put her finger on what. His mere presence exuded pressure, yet at the same time, an eerie cloud of uncertainty hung about him.

"It doesn't," the mysterious stranger said. Ignoring the warning signs from her, he dropped the boar carcass to the ground. He removed his satchel from his back, and proceeded to hack into the boar with his axe. She stared at his work with wide eyes, the caution quickly being replaced with confusion. He completely disregarded her as he cut the boar into sizable chunks, discarding the unneeded parts into the woods for the scavengers to feast on. He picked up several large sticks and staked the meat onto them, then leaned them at an angle over the fire.

The whole process was over before she even noticed, and he sat down by the flame as he waited for the meat to cook.

"What're you doing?" she asked incredulously, sitting back down on the tree stump.

"You will eat," he said grimly. "And when morning breaks, you will leave. This is no place for someone like you. There is nothing for you here."

She breathed out. "Yeah, you're right. There's nothing for me here."

They fell into a strange silence, the cackling of the fire the only sound filling the cold woods. She had met strange people before, but she had to admit he was one of the strangest. His stature contrasted his demeanor completely, despite the roughness in his actions. She could tell that whoever this man was, he was tired. Tired of things she knew nothing about, and that he too was haunted by something she could not place.

The meat was ready in due time. She took a stick, and he did too, and together they ate as the silence continued. It wasn't very good, she noted. However, it was a meal, and she hadn't eaten in a few days. She lived off of nothing but water for a while, and only managed to feed herself on rare occasions. She was so focused on her goal, she had forgotten basic human needs.

It was strange how she was reminded of them in such peculiar situations.

They finished eating in short order, and cleaned their hands off with the snow. He threw another branch into the fire to feed it further, and then spoke.

"Who are you chasing?"

His question shocked her. She stared at him with a narrow gaze, surprised at how he figured her out so easily. "How..."

"I've seen that look in your eyes before," he cut in, tossing another stick in. "Is he a man, or...?"

She was caught off guard, but dwelled on his query regardless. She thought for a bit, wondering how to classify him. She knew his name, and from what she remembered, it could only mean one thing. His infuriating appearance only further confirmed her guess.

"He's a god, or at least, something like one."

The stranger tossed another stick into the fire. She didn't notice how the shadows on his face shifted in response to her answer. "Why do you chase him?"

Her fist clenched again. "He stole my sunshine from me. She was my everything, and he took her from me. I will never, ever forgive him for that."

"Do you think killing him will get her back?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I have to try. I won't rest until I do. I can't rest until I do. I've chased him this far, and I won't stop until he's dead at my feet."

Her whole body tensed as she spoke, the anger in her frame palpable in the dark night. It burned even hotter than the fire they huddled around, and her gaze sharpened as she was assaulted by another bout of bitter memories.

He tossed another branch in. "There are consequences for killing a god."

"I don't care," she answered, gritting her teeth in frustration. "I don't give a damn about the consequences. I will get her back even if killing him doesn't. At least, I will spare anyone else from suffering like I did."

"And if killing him only pushes her away further from your grasp?"

"Then I..." she tried to answer, only for the words to get caught in her throat. "I... I don't know. I'll figure it out when I get there. Right now, getting my revenge on him is the only thing I care about."

"Revenge..." he said joylessly. "I would advise against it. Nothing good comes out of chasing it."

His words riled her up, and she nearly shot out of her seat. "What the hell do you know?!"

"I know enough," he replied calmly, tossing another stick in. The kindlings crackled once more. "It's never as simple as it seems, getting revenge on a god. You realize too late that their deaths only bring further death and destruction. More death and more destruction than you could have ever imagined."

She glared at him accusingly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Nobody special," he answered. "Just a man living in the woods."

She knew his response was insincere. She knew that had he been a normal man, he would not have spoken about revenge with such lament in his voice. She was not the smartest or wisest person, but she knew one thing for a fact. This man had fought and killed gods, and regretted doing so.

"It's none of your business anyway," she said defensively. She wasn't about to let this man, as experienced as he is, shake her resolve. It was the last thing she needed right now. She couldn't allow herself to waver from her path.

No matter how bloodstained it is, and no matter how much she might regret it later. Such concerns vanished along with her sunshine on that day.

A wolf howled in the distance. As the sound died down, the man spoke again. "You're right, it's none of my business," he said as he tossed another branch in. "Do you believe you stand a chance against a god?"

"I've already nearly beaten him once. I can do it again," she said confidently, grasping the bracelet on her right wrist tightly.

"It won't be enough," he said. "It's never enough. I can tell that your bracelet is special, but even then, Gods don't die that easily. They didn't earn their title for no reason at all. If you approach him with that mindset, he will kill you before you will have time to realize your mistake."

She grimaced angrily as he turned around and reached into his satchel. How dare this man tell her—

"Here."

He tossed a bundle at her. She caught it with both hands, surprised at its weight and the clanking of metal she heard from within. It was wrapped in a red cloth, embroidered with strange symbols she didn't recognize.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the item curiously.

"This will help you," he answered. "They have tasted the blood of many gods. Another should be no problem for them."

"Why are you giving me this? I thought you said I should stop chasing revenge."

"The consequences are yours to deal with. As long as you are aware of that, I will not stop you. These will make your journey shorter, if only by a little bit."

She stared at him. "I won't be able to give these back."

"They always find their way back to me," he said as he rose to his feet. He gathered his things and turned to leave. "Use them as you see fit until you no longer need them."

Those were the last words she heard him say. The mysterious stranger vanished between the dark night trees, never to be seen again.

And so, Hibiki remained alone, and in her hands was a gift from a man whose name she did not know. Determined to sate her curiosity, she unfurled the cloth.

-!-

_Much, much later._

"I've finally found you!"

Her furious growl echoed through the burning ruins. She stomped forward, the object of her hatred right before her eyes. The mute giant of fire turned to her slowly, its minions surrounding it. The city's inhabitants have already been massacred, and all that remained were these wretched abominations and their leader.

"Elekleid, Switch On!"

Her form was enveloped in light as she donned her armor. However, rather than summon her usual swords, she reached behind her back, to the pair of short scimitars connected by chains to her forearms. She wielded both, one in each hand, and the Blades of Chaos erupted with white hot fire.

"Today is the day you die, Susano'o! You will give Miku back to me!"

And with a mighty shout, she charged forward, swinging the blades with the strength of the god of war.


	3. Broken Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gross descriptions

The world is a beautiful place.

That's what Hibiki tried to desperately believe.

 **"H r! JH62`~~!"** the wriggling lump of flesh burbled.

**"! #5JF9FJ2 dF98! SFG8P'A'F[SGH!"**

The creatures crowding the room filled the air with indescribable sounds. Every single syllable that reached her ears threatened to drive her insane; like nails on a chalkboard, except a thousand times more atrocious.

**"AJF984% $9FU2KJF!DFJHF891JDK!dJ81UDJ1KJHF$r."**

She sat in her chair, struggling to keep her composure together. Of course, this has become a demented routine by now. Every single day she spent hopelessly attempting to retain her sanity. Ever since the accident, this has become her new reality. She's only barely able to avoid arousing the suspicion of her "peers" by playing off anything they were "saying" with a wave and a smile. Every night she went to sleep, she wished that this would all turn out to be a horrible nightmare.

But of course, she wasn't so lucky.

**"JFD851VBDM,C0CT1CV7UAGDK1978%^% 156NF!YF7821GDI1JFC82!"**

Sitting in her chair, she thought back to what changed her world completely. The accident couldn't be considered anything other than a sadistic act of god. One moment she was among the spectators of a concert of one of the world's top idols, and the next she was in a hospital bed, letting out blood curdling screams as her senses were horrifically assaulted by inhumane sensations.

Before that day, she was just like any other girl, living her life happily with a loving family. But now, she could only pretend to experience happiness, as every single day upon this world was now a struggle for survival, with her brain being the terrible demon that drove her to this depth.

According to what she understood, something about the way her brain interpreted information had been severely compromised. Her senses were essentially warped beyond recognition.

And the world turned from a wonderful place to live in to a nightmarish hellscape she could not escape.

Food used to be one of her closest comforts whenever she had felt down. The wonderful tastes of her mother's cooking never failed to raise her spirits, revitalizing her for the next day. However, that was no more. Now, every morsel she ate was revolting. Every bite she took was akin to swallowing refuse; intolerable to the point it burned her taste buds, and she felt like retching every time she forced the fleshy chunks down her throat. Normally, she'd have utterly refused to feast on such filth, but hunger was a force stronger than fear.

Smells became putrid. Even the most calming of aromas had turned into unbearable stenches that clogged up her nose and nearly made her hurl, like a combination of feces and rotting carcasses. The first time of course, she did, but ever since she had begrudgingly gotten used to it, it became somewhat easier to tolerate. She couldn't even tell the difference between smells anymore, as each and every one was worse than the other.

The sounds she heard could not be described as humane or even audible. The fleshy creatures she knew were people spoke, but the first time she had heard their mangled cries, she almost stabbed her own ears in order to escape them. The one time she attempted to listen to some music, placing the now fleshy earphones into her ears with fearful caution, she had immediately tossed out the offending music player out the window. What came out of it could not even be called music anymore, but rather a cacophony of hellish sounds that pounded her brain and filled her with dread.

She feared touching anything with more than just two fingertips. Rather than whatever normal textures the objects around her used to have, they now all felt like they seemed; slimy, gorey, and nasty to the touch, to the point that she tried her hardest to keep her hands to herself whenever possible. Gloves were utterly useless in helping her out of this dilemma, as the gloves themselves had become nasty to wear.

And of course, her sight. The first time she had opened her eyes after the accident, she tried desperately to claw them out, horrified by the unbearable, mangled shapes around her. Only the timely intervention of a person she figured was a doctor saved her from being permanently blinded. Sometimes, she resented the doctor for doing so, as nothing around her looked remotely even similar to what she remembered. A mere touch sent major shivers down her spine.

Inanimate objects, flora, fauna, people, and even the clouds in the sky had undergone a gruesome transformation. Now, everything was akin to a world of fleshy innards; bulbous shapes covered in blood vessels and exposed fatty tissue, leaking pus and other indescribable bodily fluids from the various orifices that covered their forms. Those who were supposed to be people were the worst, as they also sported gigantic, malformed teeth. Whenever they "spoke", their forms rattled and shifted viscerally, leaving her frozen on the spot whenever she was approached.

That was how her world was now. Each and every one of her senses were twisted beyond imagination, and all attempts to explain to professional helpers what she went through were met with odd looks that she couldn't bear. Worst of all, some of them had even tried to declare her legally insane, a notion she had vehemently denied at the time.

Now, she wasn't so sure. The brain was a fickle organ, and she was the only case they've ever heard of that had experienced such a drastic shift in their perception of reality.

They couldn't help her. Nobody could help her, and so the only solution was to leave her be. Let her wallow in this insanity until she lost her sense of self completely.

Alone in a world made of physical nightmares, she had no choice but to adapt in order to survive.

**"TAC821HLD1M1KDC10!5 ^$1`7~!"**

The grotesque form at the front of the classroom called out, and Hibiki realized it had spoken her name. The various other shapes sitting on flesh covered chairs twisted to look at her, and she realized she had drifted off for too long. Keeping her extreme discomfort down, she laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ha... Hahahahahaha. Sorry Ma'am."

She wasn't sure what the "teacher" had said at all. Due to her now altered hearing, lessons became impossible to understand, as words themselves turned into mind-numbing ciphers that she could tolerate for only a short period. Even pure silence had fallen prey to this change, as she couldn't even escape into the depths of her own mind.

Having given up on learning anything, she tried to do anything that could make the time pass by quicker. Looking out the window didn't give her any views she could appreciate, and she couldn't messily draw in her notebook either. The pen had become a flesh covered bone and the papers looked like they were made out of hastily patched together human skin. Nothing she looked at gave her any sanctuary from the horrific views.

After what felt like an eternity, school finally ended for the day, brought to a close by the ear-shattering sounds of the bell's ringing. She thanked god under her breath that she wasn't on class duty today, and hurriedly packed up her things into the gruesome looking schoolbag she nervously slipped on her back. Without a word to anyone, she slipped out of the classroom, dashing through the pulsating hallways, down the beating stairs, and out the tendril covered doors.

The walk back home was the same as always; lonely and foreboding, she constantly attempted to stay out of view and out of touch with others. She clutched herself fearfully, maintaining a low profile in the hopes that none of the flesh creatures tried to ask her how she was doing. Staying as invisible as possible was the usual routine for her. With that in mind, she made her way home through the city.

The sights, the smells, and the sounds were just as bad in the outside world as they were in the classroom. The streets, the buildings, the roads, and the cars were similarly gross to perceive. The sky above was pitch black despite it not being night, and the few clouds hanging above she feared would rain down their smelly pus on her.

There was no escape from this condition. Everywhere she went was exactly the same. No solace, no peace of mind to be had in a world like this. Her brain had betrayed her and forced her to suffer through this for the rest of her life. An untreatable disease which only she had ever been diagnosed with.

She sighed. "I really am cursed."

The amount of times she had repeated that mantra in the last few months was higher than the amount of times she had said her mother's name. It was a phrase her father had left for her before he ran out on her family, leaving her and her mother in a state of near poverty. Her treatments were also very expensive, so even after she'd been offered to go to a psychiatrist to get help for her condition, she turned that help down. She didn't want to burden her mother anymore than she already had.

Even if she looked like a flesh creature now too.

On a whim, Hibiki decided to take a detour. Usually she'd go through the streets to the house, but this time, she went towards the riverside bank. She reached her destination in just a few minutes, finding the location luckily devoid of any other visitors.

She preferred views like this these days, if only because the black sky wasn't as revolting to look at as everything else. The river, once a beautiful blue, was now a flowing blood red, with the occasional meaty chunk that was once a fish breaking the surface for air. A horrid stench akin to a rotting egg rose from it, yet she forced it down as much as she could and climbed down the incline. The grass was obviously no longer green, but rather loose capillaries that were nasty to sit on as they were to look at.

At least it was better than the chairs.

And so she sat down, placing down her bag beside her and just stared ahead, trying in vain to calm herself down. Well, not like she remembered what being calm was like at all. Being in a state of total panic every day had become the norm, and fighting against her own instincts to run and vomit and soil her pants took its toll on her mentally. She was already extremely tired every day, and getting a good night's rest was impossible, considering her bed and sheets looked like a pile of meat and discarded skin. No matter how many of her distorted senses she tried to shut off, one of the others would keep her awake for hours on end.

That was just her reality now. Physical and mental exhaustion that were only held together by the flimsiest of excuses.

She spent a few more minutes by the riverbank before she rose to her feet. "I guess I'll go home."

She dusted herself off, cringing from the touch of her shirt and picked up her bag.

"Hello."

She froze. Every single cell in her body ceased moving as a crystal clear voice, human and beautiful beyond comparison, suddenly entered her ears. Her bag fell to the ground as her grip on it loosened, and she turned around to face the source of the mysterious voice.

What met her eyes stole her breath away.

She could only describe the girl in front of her as an angel. Her skin was soft and light, glistening wondrously in the light. Her silky black hair, tied up in a modest white ribbon at the back flowed down to her shoulder like the gentlest of waves. The only thing she wore was a simple white sundress, not even bothering to have a pair of shoes on.

Her gentle features drew Hibiki in. She stared at her with her mouth wide, lost in the sight of her emerald eyes, deep as the ocean's floor. Everything about the girl in front of her was so incredibly beautiful, contrasting heavily with the gruesome hellscape she'd gotten so used to.

The girl smiled a radiant smile, and spoke with the purest and gentlest of voices she had ever heard. "What's your name?"

"A...Ah... I'm... I'm Hibiki..."

"My name is Miku. It's nice to meet you."

Hibiki couldn't help herself. She stepped forward— no, dashed towards the girl, and grasped her small, tender hands in her own. She smelled like the most fragrant of roses, further driving Hibiki to the edge. A smile of utter madness made its way onto her face, but she didn't care. She didn't know where this girl came from, or why she wasn't a part of her twisted gaze, but there was one thing Hibiki was now sure of. Something that upon meeting this girl would be her new outlook.

The world is a beautiful place.


	4. The Return

The apocalypse is something one can never expect to come on a clear, sunny day.

Nobody knew the cause, nor the reason as to why; only a rising flash of light was any indication, and in its aftermath the world was never the same again. And she, who was on the other side of the planet at the time, barely made it out alive.

The chaos, the panic, the unfathomable degradation to basic instincts were what followed. Cities were charred, fields were burned. Crops withered, and the livestock died, all in a single unexplainable day.

At that moment, she realized was she had to do.

The skies were dangerous, and vehicles had been rendered inoperable for quite some time. As if the entire world had regressed one thousand years, the only way she could make her way was on foot. And considering her destination was an island nation, it would be a very difficult path. Left without any choice, she began her trek.

-!-

"Go on without me!" Her ally had screamed back to her, her white hair swishing in the wind.

"But what about you?! I can't leave you here alone!" She yelled back over the sound of gunfire and the maniacal charge of their enemies. Her vision was red, having lost an eye earlier in the conflict. The blood ran over face, and she grit her teeth in overwhelming frustration.

"You have somewhere you need to be, no? Then don't worry about me, just go!"

Reluctantly, she turned back and ran. She never saw her again.

-!-

"You've earned your victory," Her defeated opponent murmured, her blue and white sword laying on the ground beside her. "Now go."

Left without any more words to say, she inwardly prayed for her opponent, then turned around to continue on her path. She would never turn back again.

-!-

The nighttime sky shone above, the stars illuminating the hill she found herself upon. Having made her way across the entire world, the scars of her journey were visible for all to see. One eye was gone, and her right arm had been replaced by a prosthetic. Her left leg was permanently stuck in its transformed state, leaving her looking like a mess of a human. And yet, she had reached her goal, for upon that nighttime hill stood a single girl.

Hair as black as the night, and pale skin that glowed in the moonlight. Upon hearing her approaching steps, she turned around, and for the first time in a very long time, lay her eyes upon her.

And she smiled, eliciting a small one back from herself.

"I'm back, Miku."

"Welcome home, Hibiki."


	5. Divine Retribution

The pouring rain was akin to a storm of daggers that sliced into her skin. Her body battered and broken, she could barely keep herself steady as she kneeled, leaning on the palm of her hand to avoid meeting the ground face first. Her vision was blurry, and she felt light headed as more and more blood poured out of her open wounds.

And yet, amongst her comrades, she was the only one still conscious.

They had come out of nowhere, descending from the sky like holy figures; and the minute they had appeared, chaos reigned. Their mere presence caused freak weather changes, as in but an instant the once clear sky was covered by dark clouds that spelled certain doom to all those caught in their influence. The rain came right after that, and each drop was like a blade that cut into solid concrete walls as if they were made of butter.

And then the lightning, the winds, and the cold. As if the world was ending, the people were slain into their wake, for they left none alive.

To think these were the Custodians that Adam Weishaupt feared. Mightier than they could have ever imagined, the wielders had attempted to rise up against them as per their duty. And yet, they were summarily defeated, taken down by beings far beyond their understanding.

Hibiki tried to regulate her breathing, but found it next to impossible to accomplish. The five figures, scattered about what was once Tokyo's midtown park, were imposing as they were powerful; and in each of their grips were her comrades, each of them beaten down by the very beings from whom their relics originated.

To her far left was a man of giant stature, sporting clear Japanese features. Clad in a shining blue kimono and holding a radiant cerulean blade in his free hand, the man grasped Tsubasa by the throat. Her arms hanging limply by her sides, the sword wielding Symphogear user was left bleeding and broken in her brief fight with him. He was the origin of the storm that raged around them, bringing with him the devastating rain and thunder.

A bit further ahead she could see Chris, lying on her back on the ground, and another man of gigantic proportions digging his heel into her stomach. His head was covered by a hood with a bear's visage, and in his hand was a short bow that glowed white like the winter snow. He looked down at the fallen Ichaival wielder with a sneer, mumbling words Hibiki could not hear. He was the origin of this freezing cold that pierced to the bone, slowing the wielders' movements and rendering them helpless.

To her far right was the only woman of the bunch. Her skin as brown as bronze, bird's wings protruded from her back, flapping unabated even in this unending tempest. She was the origin of the winds that made their footing unsteady, and in each of her hands were Kirika and Shirabe. Unconscious from their fight, the woman held each of the duo by their legs, dragging them behind her as if they were mere bags of trash.

Closer to herself was another man with a thick heavy beard and clad in a medieval styled armor. His most striking feature was his shining silver arm, and with it he held Maria up by her own, the idol hanging freely above the ground as her blood painted the ground red. He looked at her with a stare of utmost contempt, squeezing the arm he held tightly. He was the one who had found the wielders so quickly, leading his accomplices right to their doorstep and catching them completely by surprise.

And right in front of her, approaching her with heavy steps that crushed the ground beneath him, was an elderly looking man with a long white beard. On his head sat a wizard's hat, and in his hand a wooden cane he had used to defeat her effortlessly.

"This outcome is due to your insolence, human," he said, his voice echoing in the storm. "You broke the curse we cast upon you, you defiled our treasures with your filthy hands, and you even dared to try and wield our powers against us; for that impertinence, you will pay with your life."

He took off his hat with his free hand, and it shimmered from existence at his touch, allowing her to see his face clearly. His skin was scrunched up and wrinkled, yet his most defining feature was his missing left eye. With his remaining one, he glared at her with a face full of hatred. "This is your punishment for incurring the wrath of the gods."

At his words, he lifted his hand towards her. Her eyes widened as suddenly her Symphogear began disintegrating, becoming fine mist in the rain that was drawn into his open palm and turning into a ball of light, floating slightly above his hand. Now naked and defenseless in the squall, she could only stare in shock as the ball of light that was once her Symphogear morphed and transformed, elongating in his grip.

And with a heavy thud, the handle of the newly formed spear struck the ground. "It seems you have learned nothing from your eons of suffering; therefore, we shall remind of the terror that is our power, and crush you with the very relics you have stolen from us."

He pointed the spear towards her, and a sphere of energy began to gather at its tip. Helpless in its wake, Hibiki could only stay frozen in fear, staring at the gathering brilliance with her widened eyes.

"Turn her to dust, Gungnir."

The light erupted in her direction faster than she could register it. Having lost all hope, Hibiki slowly closed her eyes, falling forward as the last ounce of strength finally fled her frame.

And the last thing she saw before falling to blackness…

Was a far too familiar back that stood in the path of the searing light.


	6. The Mind of the Fettered Blade

Absolute power and control.

That was the creed I lived by since the day I was just a boy. Those were the words I had heard time and time again as I swung my blade. Every drop of sweat symbolized that eternal struggle to achieve that ideal.

That was the only thing I knew in my household. We had forsaken meaningless charades like friendship and love, and focused only on reaching the pinnacle, on proving ourselves superior.

All were below us, and we stood above the ignorant masses, directing the course of the nation as we saw fit. We held nothing else in our hearts but duty, our only desire being to bring the land to the highest position.

It was, as I was told many times before, the Mandate of Heaven. It was our destiny to rule, and so we stopped at nothing to fulfill that destiny.

However, I was different.

I was not like the rest of my brothers. I did not have the will nor resolve to follow through with such an ideal. No, what I saw was very different, as my eyes opened to stare at the blue sky, and see the clouds soar above.

I had heard of the plight of the people, how they turned on each other for the vilest of reasons. I had heard how we were not like them, for such things are unneeded in the world we would create.

But I did not want that world. No, I had once believed in an impossibility, in a dream that was never meant to be.

And on that night, I swore to achieve it. I looked up at the full moon, and made an oath to make a world greater and more beautiful than ever before. That was my ideal, and not anyone else's. I had found it on my own and swore to live by it.

Due to that, I was ostracized. I was seen as the black sheep, the unfitting. An anomaly in the bloodline, and one that they had tried to hide away for the sake of appearances. The family could not be seen as weak or vulnerable, for we are supposed to be divine.

I still did not let it go, and wishing to find my place, I ran. I escaped the confines, disappearing to parts unknown. They never looked for me, and I did not bother going back to them. I saw the world, and strove to make it as beautiful as I had always imagined it to be.

How quickly were my dreams shattered.

There was no beauty to be found anywhere. Just like my family had said, humans were nothing but insects; a collection of worms and maggots, each and every one of them willing to stab their brother in the back for their own gain. I saw it again and again, how avarice and lust dominated their reason, and how for such simple material gains, there would be no low they would not stoop to.

Nothing I did brought any change, for I was just one man among the many. The true horrors of humanity opened my eyes to the truth, and I understood there was no way to bring about the change I desired.

But I persisted, still wishing to make it real; and so I vowed to bring it about by force. To do that, I knew I would need all the influence I could get. I returned to my birthplace, climbing up the winding staircase to the temple that rested at the top. Upon my arrival, I was quickly branded a traitor to the clan and was sentenced to death.

The fools. They did not know what real betrayal was like. On my travels, I had heard the words of a man that lived long ago. A man who lived by a doctrine just like my own, and how he swore to fulfill his ambition.

'I'd rather betray the world, than let the world betray me.'

Taking those words to heart, I turned against the clan. Drawing my blade, I cut them all down. They could not best me, and one by one they fell to my strikes. At the end of the night, none remained standing in my path. I took no rest, and worked on rebuilding my powerbase, achieving a high position in the nation's government. They began to grovel before me, begging for my approval and support.

Worms, the lot of them. No different from the scum I had seen and slain in my path towards that impossible dream.

But that was the truth of the world, and so I tricked, deceived, and used underhanded methods to claim what I desired. I took it all without mercy, without remorse, seeing nothing but the harsh reality.

A world of understanding could never be achieved.

Only through absolute power and control could it be realized. The people must be shown reason, and kept in check by strength. Taking that new ideal with me, I brought down nations as I raised my own, elevating us higher and higher on the international scale. From a mere island nation we became a superpower to be feared, and I swore to dominate all others. To conquer the world by force of arms, and all those who stand in my path will be shown the cruel truth that I was forced to see.

And yet, after all that, I find myself here. I sit in the garden, the last sanctuary in this wretched place that still holds a fond memory. A cruel memory of looking at the full moon and wishing for a righteous world.

How loathsome.

I rise and turn as I hear her footsteps in the night. She walks up the winding staircase, her comrades and my two male offspring following behind her. They had come, but I know they would not dare interfere. They stand by the gate as she approaches, and I look her in the eyes as she closes the distance.

She is a splitting image of myself. Her features were inherited from me, as I made her to be as such. I could not live forever, and so I needed someone to carry on my legacy.

Yet, I faced a laughable irony. She too left the birdcage in pursuit of her own dreams, attempting to leave my influence so she would not have to live in my shadow. But she could not completely avoid it, as she is of my blood, and of my blood she shall always remain.

However, it is not only my features she inherited.

I know that resolute gaze in her eyes all too well, that idealistic look that believes in an impossible dream. I worked to undermine her cause, attempting to bring an end to the chaos of the land through the very heavens that turned their backs on me.

And now, I find myself here, facing her across the garden. She, like myself, is holding a sheathed blade in her hand. There is nothing else left for me, for I was in the end outthought, and my ambition brought to ruin. All that remains now is the edge of the sword that turned its back on a dream a hundredfold.

I draw my blade, and she follows suit.

"Here I come, Grandfather," She says.

I smile. How long has it been since I made such an expression? To me, it is alien, just like the companionship that she cherishes. I do not understand it, and I have no need to understand it.

Whether or not my path ends here is meaningless, for the truth of the world is unchanging. It will remain as such even if I do not walk upon the earth.

"Come, Tsubasa," I answer.

No more words are needed between us.

The sound of clashing steel fills the air as we begin our final dance under the full moon.

Tsubasa, I know you too will one day face that ugly truth. That you too will one day find your resolve breaking, and that your ideal will shatter just like mine did.

Yet, you still hold onto that impossibility, claiming that your bonds will realize that wish.

Is that so? In that case…

Prove to me that you can overcome it.

And show me that a world of understanding is not a mistake.


	7. Shattered Ideal

"We're retreating! Move move move!"

The horrible sound of destruction and chaos echoed throughout the once blustering city. The air strike continued to drop bombs upon the Noise targets, and huge balls of fire rose into the night sky, filling the air with smoke and flame.

They had already done everything they could in this place. Having rescued all of the civilians, the Allied Forces chose to withdraw; the Noise were simply too numerous even for the six Symphogear wielders to deal with at this time, and they needed them elsewhere anyway. Hibiki placed down the last injured civilian onto the rescue truck, and nodded back with a smile as the woman thanked her. The truck drove off, and she looked at it as it vanished into the horizon.

"Hibiki-kun! Get here ASAP! We're leaving!" Genjuro ordered over the com. She turned, and raced down the path towards the helicopter that would take them to their next location. The enemy had somehow gotten their hands on an incredibly huge amount of Alca-Noise crystals, and proceeded to use them to try and take over the countries surrounding its borders. The United Nations called together a large force to repel them, and S.O.N.G obviously found themselves on the front lines, being the only ones who had the perfect means to repel the Noise threat.

But the Symphogear wielders were only human, and could only be in so many places at once. They were also only six, so their overwhelming power was offset by the Noise's insanely large numbers. The Alca-Noise, even though they were now slightly vulnerable to conventional weaponry, still proved to be a challenge for the soldiers of the Alliance, so the most they could do was stall their advance throughout the area. Having systematically destroyed the Noise in this city, the six wielders hurried back to the chopper and lifted off, flying towards the next target and leaving the ruined city behind.

Hibiki leaned back against the side of the helicopter, trying to catch her breath. All six were as tired as she was, as they had been fighting non-stop for the past several days with barely any time to rest. Hibiki couldn't even remember the last time she took off her Gear, as there was simply no opportunity to do so in between all of the skirmishes. "Good job as always," Genjuro said loudly, holding onto a railing above his head to keep his balance. "I know you're tired, but I need you to brave this for a little while longer."

Chris leaned forward, spitting onto the floor as she gasped for air. She had been running all day, and that wasn't good for either her lungs or her back. She already had enough trouble with running as it was. She tilted her head up and fired a question towards the commander. "W-where...where are we going now?"

"There has been a change of plans," He announced. "It's been decided that we will head into the heart of the enemy's forces. We'll strike at their command and capture their leader. Without him to control the Alca-Noise, we'll be able to shut them down in one fell swoop, and stop the fighting as soon as possible."

It was a solid and sound plan. They couldn't make any significant gains against such vast numbers, so it would only make sense to aim for their chain of command and remove their ability to maneuver. However… "Wait...we're not going south?" Hibiki asked in shock.

"No," Genjuro answered. "There's no point in doing so."

Hibiki rose from her seat, and her eyes widened. "But there are still people in the south! If we don't help them, the Noise will kill them!"

"If we try and intercept every city that's being attacked, we'll never be able to put an end to the fighting. Our manpower and resources are limited in enemy territory. We need to make use of it all effectively."

"We can't just abandon the people in the south!" Hibiki said in a raised voice. "It's our job to protect them from the Noise! Nobody can do it but us!"

Genjuro remained still and calm as he spoke. "Even if we go there now, we won't achieve anything. Pushing back such a large number of Noise will not only be meaningless, it will also tire you out more than necessary. The south isn't the only location being attacked; we cannot cover so much ground just us. By hitting the enemy command, we take them down from all directions. That is our final plan."

"But we won't make it in time there anyway! All of these people will die while we're on the way there! We can't just do nothing!" Hibiki shouted back, upset at her commander's blatant disregard to her opinion.

"This is not a debate, Hibiki-kun," He answered back. "We're doing what we must to reduce the damage. We don't have a choice but to abandon them."

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth. "How...how can you say that?! The whole reason we're here is to save people from the Noise! What's the point of being here at all if we don't do that?!"

"We're fighting a war here, Hibiki-kun. We cannot simply act as we like while we're part of a bigger group. There are plans and strategies in place to achieve a swift victory." Genjuro responded.

"I didn't sign up to fight anyone's war!" She screamed back. "I came here to save people from the Noise, like we've always done! I can't just stand back and watch people get killed because some people say I have to!"

She turned on her heel, and headed straight to the door of the helicopter. She placed her hand on the handle to throw it open, but then Genjuro closed the distance instantly and wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her from continuing. "You cannot go out there on your own! You have to understand, what we're doing will save more people in the long run! We strike now because the Noise are busy! By taking down the leader they'll all stop!"

"What's the point of putting an end to the war when innocent people have to be sacrificed to achieve that?! They're the entire reason we're here! I made a promise to save those who need saving, not make some old men behind a table happy!"

"Hibiki-kun, this is a clear act of insubordination! I won't be able to explain this away to the higher ups even if I want to! At the very least you'll be tried, and at worst it will be considered treason! Think about what's at stake here!" Genjuro tried to argue for her sake.

She pulled her hand away from his grip with all the force she could muster. "I don't care about stuff like that! I'm not letting people die for a reason as stupid as that!" She boldly declared, and then looked back to stare at her fellow wielders, looking at them with a hopeful gaze. "Come on! We can't just stay here! We have to help them!"

But everyone remained seated, unable to look her in the eye. No matter who Hibiki looked at to support her, they all remained quiet. Tsubasa, Chris, Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe. Each and every one of them refused to meet her gaze. "Everyone...what…"

"They already understood that this is a sacrifice that has to be made," Genjuro told her. "Do you think we like this? Of course not. I'm as furious as you are, but I know that we can't act on our own. The entirety of S.O.N.G will be endangered if we simply do what we want. You have to understand, Hibiki-kun."

She tried. She really really tried, but she couldn't. No amount of thinking about it could give her any justification as to abandon people to be killed by the Noise. No excuse, no flowery words could convince her otherwise. She threw the door of the helicopter open anyway, and wind rushed inside, buffeting the interior. The wielders held onto their seats while they watched Hibiki with widened eyes. "Then I'll do it by myself! I'm not going to let people die no matter what! I don't care if it's stupid or not part of the strategy, I'm saving them!"

"Hibiki-kun, wait-!"

But she didn't wait. Without waiting for him to finish, she jumped out. Genjuro called out after her as she fell, but at that point she could not hear him any longer. She soared through the skies, gritting her teeth. 'Please, I have to make it in time!'

She dropped down to the ground powerfully after a few minutes, and despite her exhaustion dashed towards the south as fast as she could. She jumped over trees and hills, thankful that the land was somewhat even enough to make her journey swift. However, it was simply too far away. The city she was heading towards was at least three hours away, and the Noise were closer to it than she was.

'Come on!'

She ran as fast as she could, using as much power she could draw from Gungnir as possible. Clearing the distance at breakneck speeds, she eventually reached her destination, and she smiled widely. 'I made it! I can save them! It...it-!'

It was far too late. By the time she arrived, nothing remained. Not a single human or Noise remained in the once prosperous city, and all she could see around her was fire and smoke filling the air. Coming to a complete stop, she could only stare at the destruction in horror.

She tilted her head down, and spotted an all too familiar looking pile of ash by her feet. Overcome with sorrow, Hibiki fell to her knees, and ran her hands through the remains of what was once a human being. The carbon dust slipped between her fingers like sand.

And all she could do in response was cry, and grieve for all the souls she failed to save.

On that day, the ideals of the girl known as Tachibana Hibiki were shaken to the core, beginning her path towards an uncertain future.


	8. The Greatest Battle!

"Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan...it doesn't have to be this way."

Those were the saddened words Hibiki spoke to her once comrades standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"There's no other way, Hibiki-san," Kirika responded. "We have to do this. There is no other way."

She raised the weapon in her hand, with Shirabe following suit, ready to renew their assault on Hibiki. The Gungnir user was shocked, and could only shake her head.

"I see...then, I'll go all out too."

She raised her own weapon, ready to meet them head on.

The first to attack was Kirika. She went on the offensive straight away, looking to take down Hibiki with one strong strike. Yet, Hibiki proved her superiority by dodging out of the way, the projectiles missing her by a hair's breadth.

Now unarmed, Kirika could only attempt to retreat in shock as her attack failed, and began to take steps back away from her opponent.

But it was too late. Hibiki was simply faster than her.

There was nothing Kirika could do to avoid the blow in time. It came at her at blinding speeds, and she could only watch the end come for her in less than a second.

"Kiri-chan!"

Suddenly, someone stepped in front of her. Kirika only had a moment to notice Shirabe protecting her with her own body before her partner was hit in the chest. The sheer force of the blow pushed the twintailed wielder back, and right into Kirika's waiting arms. The two fell to their knees as Kirika cradled her stricken partner.

"Shirabe!" She called out. "Are you okay?! Shirabe!"

"Kiri-chan...I'm sorry...I couldn't let her…"

"Don't speak, please! I-"

Kirika raised her head, and could only watch in terror as Hibiki raised another of her weapons, intent on taking out the last remaining opposition. The blond wielder was frozen in her spot, and both her and Shirabe awaited their fated end as Hibiki reared her hand backwards, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Only for everything to come to an end when a new force cut in, and the three girls engaged in battle turned to look at the newcomer.

Chris stood in the doorway to the room, with Miku next to her, and both held a box of pizza each in their hands. While Miku smiled softly at their interaction, Chris was quickly losing her temper.

"Ah, Chris-chan," Hibiki murmured nervously, having been caught in the act.

"I hope you got a good reason as to why you're messing around in my room! We're gone for ten minutes, and you somehow managed to start a pillow fight!"

Her loud voiced caused Hibiki, Kirika, and Shirabe to cringe. "Ah, you see, we were bored and we saw you had a lot of pillows, so-"

"That doesn't mean you can use them to play around! Idiot, if you had time to do that, then you could've at least set the table first!" Chris yelled.

"But who eats pizza with a fork and a knife?"

Kirika's odd question caused Chris to glare at her, and she yelped in response. With their overly dramatic playtime over, the trio reluctantly put their weapons, the pillows, down on the ground, and walked over to join Chris and Miku.

"Clean this up first!" The owner of the house demanded. The three cringed again, and hurriedly turned around to put back the mountain of pillows scattered all over the bedroom.

Chris and Miku headed to the living room first, putting down the pizzas on the table. Chris turned on the television and switched to the appropriate channel, making sure everything was ready for their watch of Tsubasa's and Maria's live concert.

A few minutes later, Hibiki, Kirika, and Shirabe joined them. As soon as Hibiki walked out of the bedroom, Chris turned around, and saw exactly what she had expected.

"Hey! Don't take the pillows out of my room!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Hibiki let out in complaint. "But your pillows are so fluffy Chris-chan! And you have so many!"

"They're still mine, and they belong in the bedroom! Put it back!"

A glint appeared in Hibiki's eye. "Don't be like that, Chris-chan! Here!"

And she threw the pillow at the white haired wielder, expecting to nail her in the face.

Except, it didn't. It was only a second later that Hibiki realized the mistake she had made.

As if by some supernatural force of the universe, Chris' hand rose instinctively and caught the offending pillow in her hand effortlessly. Hibiki's jaw hung open at the act, and quickly began to take steps back away from her in fright.

"Oh...I see how it is…" The white haired wielder murmured ominously. She began to circle the couch, and Hibiki continued to back away like a terrified animal.

She realized her error only in hindsight. What she had just done was beyond just giving Chris a pillow to counterattack her with; no, what she did was hand over a weapon, a projectile weapon, to S.O.N.G's most genius marksman! She just gave a projectile weapon to Chris, who could hit a target from two kilometers away, with her feet, backwards, and without even knowing where it is!

Or something like that. Hibiki was sure she could do that, if what she was doing right now was any indication.

"W-wait, Chris-chan! W-we can talk this out-!"

It hit her with the force of an explosion. Chris threw the pillow so powerfully and accurately, it wrapped around Hibiki's face like a noodle, and proceeded to throw her back so hard she landed on the ground with the pillow still stuck to her face.

The back of her head slammed into the floor, and she fell limp from the blow.

"Hibiki!" Miku called out in worry.

"She's fine," Chris said, fixing herself up. "If she has time to talk, then she has time to stop messing around and join us. The show is about to start you idiot!"

There were no more complaints left in the fallen wielder, and with her arms spread to the side, she could only give a muffled response.

"Y-yes…"


	9. The Noise Lolifizer!

"A device that can make the Noise vulnerable to conventional weaponry?" Chris asked, baffled by the slideshow she was just presented.

Elfnein nodded gleefully. "Yes! I made it by incorporating the Symphogears' tuning of the Phase Contrast Barrier, and applying it to a larger area instead of just the point of impact. It's still a prototype, and we need to test it on actual Noise, but if it works, we can start mass-producing it."

"Then if it works, we won't be needed anymore," Maria noted, putting a hand on her chin in thought.

"I wouldn't say that," Genjuro responded. "It only has a limited range so far, so any Noise not caught in its area of effect will have to be destroyed by you anyway. It's going to take a while before this device becomes the norm."

Maria nodded in understanding. Hibiki smiled, and spoke up as well. "I think it's a great idea! The more people we can help, the better it'll be!"

Nobody could deny her enthusiasm. With Hibiki seeming hopeful, they couldn't help but feel the same too. "So how do we deploy it?" Tsubasa asked.

Elfnein answered by continuing the slideshow. "It works in fours, so its area of effect is rectangular in shape. It's also limited to a range of 300 meters right now, so it's not that useful against a large number of Noise."

They listened attentively to her explanation. The fridge-sized machine would probably be difficult to lift too, all things considered. "We also have to two options," Elfnein continued. "Either we set it up ahead of time and then lure the Noise to it, or we wait for them to appear and then stall them while we set it up."

"Wouldn't it just be faster to just kill the Noise and be done with it?" Chris asked.

"It will, but this is a test after all. We want to make sure it succeeds," Genjuro replied, making her fall silent.

There weren't any more questions the wielders wanted to ask. With their agreement in mind, a plan was formulated to test the device.

A few days later…

"I don't know if we're lucky or not," Chris had to admit. "We decide to use this new thing she cooked up, and then all of a sudden Noise decide to show up in almost perfect numbers. I'd say it's almost too good to be true."

"Well, it is what it is. No point in looking the gift horse in the mouth," Tsubasa said, and Chris could only grumble in response.

The six waited patiently as the smaller than normal army of Noise trudged through the street towards their position. They decided to deploy the devices ahead of time, if only to see how practical it would be in a real scenario. So far, it was the calmest Noise attack they had in a while, so they had no complaints there.

All that was left was to wait for them to step into range, and spring the trap.

"Is everyone ready?" Genjuro asked them over the comm.

They acknowledged him but entering their stances, ready to pounce on the Noise in case the device didn't work. There were a few troops scattered over the area to ascertain its effectiveness in case it did, but the wielders' presence was paramount either way. With nothing left to do, they waited for the Noise to charge in.

And charge in they did. As mindless as ever, the moment the Noise caught sight of a human target, they rushed forward recklessly, hoping to turn them to dust as quickly as they could. Bringing them right to the heart of the trap.

"Now!"

From her console in S.O.N.G HQ, Elfnein pressed the activation button.

At that moment, several things happened at once.

Elfnein was a genius, no one doubted that for even a second. A small girl with an endless amount of technical and magical knowledge in her mind, it was no question she was by far the smartest person in S.O.N.G. She could pull off acts that seemed like miracles, bringing hope to all those within the Section. However, even geniuses make mistakes.

And some mistakes are so mind-bogglingly odd and bizarre that nobody had any idea how it was possible for them to occur. Like somehow burning cereal after only adding milk, or toppling an entire skyscraper by punching it lightly, some mistakes were so catastrophic they warped around to being completely alien and irreproducible in nature.

Which was exactly what happened when Elfnein pressed the button. As if fate itself was laughing in her face, a gigantic amount of smoke poured over the 300 meter area the machines were supposed to affect, blinding the wielders completely. They covered their eyes and their mouths to avoid breathing in the smoke, having been caught by surprise by the sudden explosion around them. They immediately lost sight of the Noise, and hurriedly checked on each others' wellbeing.

"Is everyone alright?!" Tsubasa yelled out in concern.

"I-I'm fine!" Hibiki answered.

"Same here!" Was Chris' response.

Kirika coughed. "All's good he-"

"Onee-chan!"

"Eh?"

Something glomped her from the side. Looking down at what attached itself to her, Kirika was shocked to see a little girl, probably 5 years old at the most, hugging her leg affectionately.

"EH?"

"Onee-chan!"

And then another! Another little girl tackled her from her other side, stopping her from moving. "W-what?!"

"Kya!"

Kirika turned her head around, and could only stare dumbfoundedly at the dozen of little girls that surrounded Shirabe from all sides! "W-what's going on?!"

The smoke began to clear, and that's when Kirika saw the sheer extent of the damage that left her completely perplexed, confused, and horrified.

"Onee-chan!" "Onee-chan!" "Onee-chan!" "Onee-chan!" "Onee-chan!" "Onee-chan!"

That one phrase was repeated dozens of times as a veritable army of little girls rushed at the wielders, glomping them cutely. Caught completely by surprise, they were unable to do anything as they were brought to the ground, with the little girls harmlessly crowding around each of them by the dozen.

"W-w-w-w-what's going on?! Where did all these girls come from?!" Maria called out.

"I-I don't know!" Elfnein answered in a panic. "The machine- I don't- I don't know what happened! And their numbers- it's the same as the Noise that were caught in the trap!"

The conclusion was as ludicrous as it sounded. "A-are you saying...your machine turned the Noise into little girls?! How?!"

Not even the genius inventor had an answer to that question. "It's...it's a Noise Lolifizer!"

Whoever made the comment drowned in a sea of "Onee-chan", vanishing under the pileup of cute little girls that apparently were once Noise. As Genjuro called out to his fallen wielders, the girls could only scream in half terror and half glee.

To this day, Elfnein doesn't know what caused the oddity. S.O.N.G never spoke of it again.


	10. Advent of the Demon

They walked through the mist, facing forward as the moon's light vanished. No longer guided by its luminance, the seven moved onwards, feeling the chill as the mist rolled and embraced them from all directions.

They felt as if they were walking on clouds, yet the ground itself had not changed. Solid, yet ethereal. Existing, yet whimsical.

And as they walked, they began to see the effects the being that lay at the heart of mist had on the world. They could let out no words as they heard silent screams, the visage of tormented souls whisking through the air around them. So unnerved were they that basic instincts failed to register their terror, yet despite it all they moved forward, ignoring the shrills and whispers of the dark.

Instantly, it shifted. The chill of the night was replaced by a heat almost unbearable, and the ground felt as though they were walking on magma, threatening to melt their feet right from under them. And the screams went from silent and shivering to loud and disturbing, alluding to horrors that the seven could not see.

Endless, bottomless, eternal, and forever. It was as if they stepped into a world far removed from their own, where their primal human senses failed to comprehend the space around them.

Yet, the seven walked forward, braving the fire and the ice and the beckoning of the damned, and dearly wished to arrive at the heart of it all. Their goal was simple; to put a stop to the creature that had brought this vile torture upon the world. Its presence was a mere backdrop, its whole existence summarized in a singular title that could not fully encompass its sheer unmatched might.

"Do not falter," their odd companion spoke. She had been one of the initial harbingers, yet had gone through a change of heart following her confrontation with humanity's earnest defenders. Dressed as she had been the day she had arrived, her blackened dress fluttered with each step she took forward. For her, this was not even a setback. To walk through the shadows of the being within was a regularity she had experienced for far too long.

The being that bastardized her and her comrades' wishes for humanity, and fell from grace to inhabit the deepest bowels of the Earth.

"Let it not distract you from your goal; hope still has a place, while fear does not," She continued, and whether or not her once rivals acknowledged her words was only for them to know. Were they focused on the ominous world around them? Yes, she was sure of that.

She heard the sound of fists clenching, and the leader of the group spoke up. "Kaguya," Tsubasa said, asking for the Custodian's attention. "What can we expect?"

It surprised her. She had halfheartedly expected her to ask whether or not they should turn back, but instead they were willing to go through with it, and face the being that no other had ever faced.

Kaguya scrunched her eyebrows. "No words I can use will accurately describe what lays within, or what it is able to do. All I can tell you is to beware, and do not fall into its pace lest it will drag you down with it."

It was an answer as good as any.

The trek through the hot and chilling mist seemed to go on for eternity. They were silent, and even the most easily terrified among them found that forward was the only way they could go.

And it was truth. Once one enters the domain of this being, retreat is not an option.

Escape is an impossibility.

Victory is but a pipedream.

Yet, they continued onwards.

They arrived at the inner sanctum. They initial reactions were gasps of surprise, as they had expect something much more disturbing for the eyes. Half of them expected a true hell of fire and brimstone, while the others steeled themselves for flesh covered walls, spewing puss and blood to paint the ground beneath it with their stench and vileness.

No, all that stood within was a single man. He stood on the very mist itself, a bit more elevated off the ground than they were. He stared at them with his piercing eyes of a color indescribable, and Tsubasa could only grumble lowly at the sight.

Yes, for the man that stood before her was known to her. She was, after all, born from his seed, and by his words her will and resolve tempered like a blade. Yet, that man no longer existed in this world. What stood before them was a mere shell, a discarded husk, a sack of meat now containing an existence far beyond anything they have ever imagined.

They came to a stop, and eyeing them carefully, he spoke.

"Have you come to pay your respects? If so, then please step forward."

It was an almost benign request, as if the being itself expected them to obey its words without question. Not a single one of the group of seven responded to its demand, and prepared their already terrified minds to face it.

"Then you have come to offer your lives. What a foolish notion you hold within your bosoms; There is no mortal mind that can subdue my being."

It was a being of truth, and therefore truth is all that it spoke. The soul of the man once known as Kazanari Fudou now floated within the endless expanse of the abyss, and will forever wander the depths of a void that held no other within it. He will forever pay for his arrogance, believing he could tame an existence as great as this.

"My will shall be done, and by my will shall the world plunge."

Clad in a plate armor unbefitting the shell beneath, the blood red cape billowed within the mist. It once again roiled and toiled, and spectral hands clawed at the air, beckoning and begging for sweet release.

But there was none, for as long as he stood there shall be no release.

The wind blew. Recognizing the signs of what was to come, Kaguya spoke one last time.

"Everyone...prepare yourselves."

As if on her cue, an aura of power erupted from around the being, blowing aside the mist of torture that had settled due to its descent. They held on for dear life as they were nearly blown off their feet by the sheer force, struggling to keep their eyes on their otherworldly opponent.

And once again it spoke, its power unmatched.

"Tremble…"

They trembled.

"Fear…"

They feared.

"Worship…"

They did not.

"My hunger, endless. My thirst, unquenchable. My sovereignty, boundless. Know that you stand before the might of the deepest hells, from which none can escape. The hells in which the tortured souls writhe and scream for mercy, yet there is none to be found."

The heat tripled in intensity, and all that saved the girls from boiling alive were the last ditch upgrades the Custodian on their side added to their Symphogears.

"The eternal fires of Mugen Jigoku shall consume the world of man. Birds will not sing, for they will screech and scream in pain unimaginable. Songs shall be extinguished, and in their place shall be wails that will soon come to an end."

None can speak of the truth of the deepest hell, for should it ever be accurately described, both the listener and the speak would die from the sheer horror of it.

"Grovel, kneel, and prostrate yourselves, for you stand before the heart of the abyss itself. Let none remember your names as you tumble down into the hellish repetition, and forever be tormented by visions that shall crush your minds and spirits. Your souls will be find no release, and your flesh shall be consumed. Know that for the sin of standing before me, you have doomed yourselves and your world to ash."

They stood their ground, pushing themselves forward despite the being's words. They kept their eyes open, as burning as they were, and even through their blurry vision they opposed the final opponent they shall ever face.

"Curious, then let your strength be appraised. Let your loyalty be questioned. Let your base worth be assessed by the horrors of the hellish realms."

The origin of sin, and the usurper of benevolence. A malignant tumor upon human history, it was he that pushed forth the depravity that is human evil, depriving them of understanding and camaraderie. It was he that placed the wretched curse upon the children of man.

"Let us duel to the death for the fate of these lands. Embrace the terror that encompasses you, for that is your reaffirmation of your desire to live. Prove your selflessness against the lord of shadows, foolish children of foolish primates."

The flames chanted and whisked about, uttering in reverence the name of their liege.

"Test your mettle against my supremacy, and see your meaningless struggles be vanquished before your eyes. Let your hopes be tarnished, and may your futile resistance serve as a lesson for all those who may succeed you."

They clenched their weapons in defiance of the ruler of hellfire.

"Remember the name as you fall into the void! The time for your reckoning has come!"

The power flared even higher, tainting the sky with a blood red glow. The six Symphogear wielders stood tall, their resolve unwilling to shatter under the threat of complete annihilation.

"I, am Mara…"

The power coalesced into a form they could not describe, hanging above the empty shell of a human body that it now inhabited.

Preparing themselves for the fight of their lives, the Symphogear wielders charged straight on.

**"THE DEMON KING OF THE SIXTH HEAVEN!"**


	11. Tragic Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Kinda fetish

Something was wrong, but Miku couldn't put her finger on it.

The morning was like any other; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and they had school today, just like any other regular period of some peace and quiet. Hibiki hadn't gone on any deployments in a while, and Miku was extremely grateful for that.

Yet, despite that, she felt that something was off. She turned in her bed, catching sight of Hibiki snoring loudly beside her. She smiled, yet her expression quickly fell as that odd feeling nagged at her, as if something inside her was trying to warn her about an impending danger.

But for the last two weeks, nothing seemed to be any different. So just what was it that was bothering her so much? She rose, and shook her bedside companion to rouse her. "Hibiki, wake up. We're gonna be late."

Hibiki mumbled incoherently from the stimulus. This was what initially set off her alarm: Hibiki looked constantly exhausted in the mornings. Did she not sleep? Did she have nightmares? What exactly was the reason that it took so much more effort to rouse her?

It took a while, but eventually Miku managed to pry Hibiki off the bed. As the two prepared for school, Miku was vigilant, watching Hibiki carefully as she went about her morning routine. Miku finished preparing first, and so in the meantime made herself some tea as Hibiki brushed her teeth. She recently picked up a nice British tea called Lipton, which was different from what she was used to, but nice all the same.

As the water boiled in the kettle, Miku headed towards the bathroom to relieve herself. As soon as she opened the door, her hand shot to her nose as she was hit by a revolting stench. The smell of stomach acid permeated in the small space, causing Miku to narrow her eyes in confusion.

Did Hibiki vomit without Miku's knowledge? When? Miku's mind raced a mile a minute, trying to think up what exactly could be the cause for such a thing. She'd know if Hibiki was sick, and the two of them had already emptied the contents of their stomachs earlier in the month due to their synchronized periods. With those two options ruled out, she truly couldn't figure out what could be the cause. She was all the more confused when she noticed the other smell that rose along with the first; a strong, ammonia-like stench that nearly made her gag. She quickly turned around and shut the door, taking a breath of fresh air. 'So much for going to the toilet.'

"Sorry for making you wait, Miku!" Hibiki exclaimed as she exited the bathroom. "Let's go!"

Miku looked at her with a worried gaze, causing Hibiki to tilt her head in confusion. Miku nodded, putting the thought aside for the moment. "Yeah, let's go."

With the incredibly delicious and refreshing Lipton tea left forgotten, the two headed out the door to start the day.

"I'll see you later, Miku," Hibiki said as she ran towards SONG HQ. The evening had rolled around faster than Miku had expected, perhaps due to her constant concern. Hibiki was called over for training, so Miku was left to head home alone. She walked in silence, thinking to herself, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

She entered the room, and headed over to the table to place her bag down. She caught sight of her mug of poor unused Lipton tea from earlier, the teabag having been left in the mug she was going to use. She sighed, and boiled the water again, and this time had a chance to enjoy this new brand of tea she had picked up. It was insanely good, perhaps even better than she had originally imagined.

Once she finished it, she decided to take care of the laundry. Heading into the bathroom, she prepared the washing machine, and then went to grab the basket from where it lay. She carried it next to the machine, and one by one tossed the clothes inside. It was then however that she came upon a pair of panties that belonged to Hibiki, and stared in confusion at the damp spot in its middle. It gave a strong smell, just like before, except this one she recognized.

It wasn't sweat, but it wasn't anything new to her either, as she had already experienced this smell before. Heck, she knew that even Hibiki did, and that it was a natural reaction that could occur at any time at odd circumstances. Normally, Miku wouldn't care about it, but this time, combined with her earlier worries just caused a pit to develop in her stomach that she couldn't get rid of. She shook her head to dispel the worry, tossing the panties in the wash, and finished up with the laundry for now. In about an hour she'll take the clothes out again.

Going back to the kitchen, she decided to pour herself another mug of the Lipton tea. Maybe she was overthinking it, that's all. Perhaps a drink of this honestly revolutionary tea would calm her mind.

That night, Miku couldn't fall asleep. Her stomach still rolled from earlier, and it made closing her eyes nearly impossible. She lay on her side, facing the wall, while Hibiki seemed to be none the wiser. Was she worried for no reason? She really, really hoped she was. As she finally felt herself start to drift off, she was alerted by the sound of a phone vibrating. It wasn't hers, so it only made sense it was Hibiki's. At night, she kept it on vibrate so it wouldn't bother them so much, only keeping the communicator SONG provided on full volume to be ready for anything.

Who was calling so late at night? Miku didn't know. Behind her, she heard Hibiki shuffle slightly and grab the phone, accepting the call and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

It was then that Miku heard something. Was it words? No, it sounded like it had a sort of rhythm to it. A song? It definitely did not sound like any she had ever heard before. The strange sound coming from Hibiki's phone played for a few seconds, and all at once something changed.

"Yes," Hibiki said in a tone that sent shivers down Miku's spine. Suddenly, Hibiki rose off the bed with eerie precision, climbing down the steps. Miku turned, and watched through the railing as Hibiki dressed herself. She couldn't exactly see what she was wearing, but the one thing she noticed that was odd was something gleaming around her neck, but in the darkness she couldn't make it out.

It was then she heard Hibiki make her way to the door. Unwilling to stay put any longer, Miku raised herself from the bed and called out. "Hibiki? Where are you going?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

What she got instead made her heart freeze. Hibiki's head turned slowly to her, and their gazes met in the middle. Miku couldn't find it in herself to speak, and Hibiki smiled softly at her. "Don't worry Miku, I'll be back later."

The thing around her neck glimmered again, and without further ado Hibiki opened the door and headed out to parts unknown. Miku got no further sleep that night.

The next day, after school, Hibiki went to SONG HQ like usual for training. Any attempts by Miku to question her about her whereabouts last night were met with confusion, and so Miku walked home alone again, her distress doubling in strength every second.

"Hibiki-kun is heading out at night, you say?" Genjuro asked Miku over the phone after she confided her worries. "That is concerning. Is this the first time you noticed this?"

"Yes," Miku answered as she sat down on the sofa, rubbing her head. "But she acted so strange. She wouldn't tell me anything about it today either. It's like she didn't even know what I was talking about."

"Hmm…" Genjuro grumbled to himself. Miku could hear the girls training in the background, Hibiki included, so she knew she was there now. "Very well, we'll look into this from our end as well. Thank you for informing me, Miku-kun."

At that, the call ended, and Miku stared at her phone for a long time in silence, her mind raging. It couldn't...possibly be that, right? No, it couldn't be. She was sure Hibiki was… But she would have told her, right? They are best friends after all, maybe even more than that. At least, it was Miku's own wish to be more, but if her guess was true, then...then she couldn't do anything about it.

Asking Hibiki about it yielded no results, even if she skirted the issue. It seemed like it would take Hibiki telling her herself, but it couldn't be. Hibiki never once showed interest in such a thing. But her strange demeanor from last night left Miku with more questions than answers. She made herself another mug of the Lipton tea, letting the warm liquid drown out a few of the bad thoughts. It helped, but it wasn't enough.

Later that evening, the door to the room opened. "I'm back, Miku!" Hibiki chirped happily. Miku went over to greet her, and Hibiki looked concerned at the obvious troubled expression Miku wore. "Miku, is everything alright?"

Miku perked up immediately. "I'm fine- it's fine. Welcome home, Hibiki."

Hibiki gave her a large smile, which alleviated some of Miku's building stress.

As time passed, the two sat together to watch some television. The kettle boiled in the background as Hibiki made tea. "So you say this Lipton one is good?" She asked.

"Yes, it's very tasty. I think you'll like it; it's better than everything we've ever had until now. I think we should switch to it indefinitely," Miku answered her. Right, talking about inane things would help a bit. As Miku waited for Hibiki to rejoin her, she heard Hibiki's ringtone blare out, indicating she was receiving a call.

"Ah! Sorry, I'll be right back, Miku," Hibiki exclaimed, picking up her phone and heading out the door as to not disturb Miku with her conversation. Miku stared at the open door with strange agitation. No, it only happened at night, right? Only at night. It wouldn't happen now, when Miku could see hear leave.

At some point, Hibiki headed back in, and went on to pour the Lipton tea for the two of them. She walked up to Miku and offered her a mug, and Miku took it gratefully. As she sipped the tea, which tasted a bit different than she remembered. It was still super tasty, but there was some sort of...aftertaste now? Miku glanced at Hibiki from the corner of her eye, who seemed to...not be drinking it at all? That was odd, and the way she was looking at her was…

Suddenly, Miku felt woozy. Her vision swimming, the now empty mug fell from her hand and cluttered to the floor. She tried to rise from the couch, but found that she could only take a single step before she followed suit. She felt floaty and sleepy, and her vision darkened slowly. She caught sight of Hibiki rising from the couch and coming to stand right in front of her. As Miku forced her eyes to move up, they suddenly widened at what she saw.

Hibiki's face was flush, and she wore such an uncharacteristic, sultry smile that Miku couldn't even begin to understand it. The strong smell from before that she recognized came back in full force, and she heard something dripping in front of her. She didn't dare to look as she kept her gaze on Hibiki, who remained unmoving.

"Sorry Miku," Hibiki suddenly said with the same tone that sent shivers down Miku's spine last night, and her eyes glistened. "But you were getting too curious. I was ordered to not let anyone know what was going on. Now that you know, I have to silence you."

Ordered? What...what? Miku stared in shock. Hibiki...she spiked the precious Lipton tea? What? Silence her? What? What what what what what what what? Miku's mind raced as it was slowly shutting down. Just now...Hibiki did receive a phone call! And it must have been from the same source as last night!

"But don't worry; now, you'll experience the same pleasure I do. I'll take you to meet him…"

Miku's blood grew cold.

"My master."

Everything finally fell into place. The song...it was the trigger! And Hibiki going around at night...it was...it was worse than she thought! And the tea! She took advantage of Miku's love of it to catch her off guard!

As the horrifying, soul-crushing realization gripped Miku's broken heart, she could only murmur in grief.

"Hi...bi...ki…"

And the last thing she saw before she blacked out…

Was Hibiki's lustful, bone-chilling smile.


	12. Explosion of Anger

It rained that day.

"What a useless endeavor."

A single, powerful punch to her stomach sent Hibiki flying. Her Symphogear instantly shattered from the impact, forcing her back into her civilian clothes mid flight. She rolled on the ground, the sharp stones beneath prickling her skin, and finally came to a stop at the other end of the open area.

She tried to breathe, but found that her breaths came out hackneyed and laborious. She could barely lift herself to face the enemy again, who stood on the other side without a single care in the world.

Seeing her struggle, the invader spoke up again. "You have already lost, human girl," He stated simply. "It is over for you. There are none left on this planet that can stand up to my power. I had expected to find the wayward Saiyan here, but all I got instead was trash."

It was a simple fact at this point. The Symphogear wielders, Genjuro, and even the alchemists failed to take down this otherworldly monster. Adam Weishaupt was the only one who had managed to leave a dent, but the moment the invader transformed, Adam was vaporized instantly. The others had somehow miraculously survived, but every single one of them sported wounds that left them unable to continue the fight. Only Hibiki remained, and she was the last line of defense for humanity; but now, that final hope was dashed, just like the rest.

"As the victor, I will now claim my prize: your life. Be proud your pathetic race managed to force me to use this much of my power."

He had originally appeared in a slimmer, smaller form, but ever since his fight with Adam he had become a hulking giant with glowing red eyes. His purple skin bulged with muscles, and he stood confidently in the center of what once was the heart of Tokyo. So great was his power that he leveled cities with but a single glance, and to be struck by him was like being hit full force with cannonfire.

He was invincible. Nothing could touch him now, and he knew it. He had strength unmatched, and there was no person nor piece of technology on Earth that could even try and stop him. The Noise were effective against his troops, but he himself? He swatted them away with his hand like they were insects, clearly unaffected by their special property. Nobody could stand up to him. He towered above them in absolutely every aspect. And this being had a name, and it was…

"Be honored that you are to be slain by Lord Cooler, supreme ruler of the universe," He said, raising a single finger towards the downed Hibiki. His fingertip shone with purple light.

Hibiki grit her teeth, trying to stand up. Her legs gave out, and she fell back down, unable to move herself from his line of fire. She stared at death straight in the eyes, willing to go down fighti-

"STOP!"

Suddenly, someone ran to stand in front of her. They arms spread to the sides, they covered her as much as possible from the invader's sight. Hibiki raised her head, shocked by the entrance of a civilian to the battlefield, and froze.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Miku shouted defiantly at Cooler. "You'll have to go through me first!"

Hibiki was all at once filled with an overwhelming sense of dread and panic. "M-Miku! No! You have to get out of here!"

But Miku did not heed her words. She stared Cooler straight in the eyes, showing her willingness to stand her ground. Cooler, amused by her act, spoke up again. "Interesting...so a girl such as yourself dares to stand before me. Is it bravery, or stupidity? Regardless, you have signed your own death sentence. Those who dare to question my judgement shall be punished for their insolence."

He pointed his finger at Miku instead. Hibiki, seeing what was happening, screamed to him. "NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

"So now you choose to beg...fascinating." He replied, entertained by Hibiki's pleas. "But you will receive no quarter from me. There are none before me, and there are none behind me. For the crime of standing against the supreme master of the universe, die now and repent forever."

The glow on his fingertip reached its peak. Miku turned her head slowly to the downed wielder. "Hibiki-"

"Vanish."

Mercy had been denied. It happened almost instantly; the moment he spoke that final word, a violent explosion erupted in front of Hibiki. Dust and debris flew in all directions, and she too was almost blown away by the gale winds that followed. The smoke rose to the sky, and Hibiki struggled to look back at ground zero, the place where Miku originally stood.

All that remained was a small crater, with no sign of Miku. Filled with shock, horror, and her mind raging in turmoil, Hibiki raised herself to her knees, and stared at the crater with a tormented expression.

"That is the fate of all those who disobey me," Cooler proclaimed, lowering his hand, but Hibiki no longer heard him. She just stared, and stared, and stared. The wind blew, carrying something upon it that landed smack dab in the middle of the crater. Hibiki reached over, and looked at the item in lamentation.

It was a white ribbon. There was no question of whom it belonged to. Her lips quivered, and tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the ribbon with both hands, holding onto it for dear life.

"What a meaningless effort, believing that she could defy me. I stand above all in the cosmos, and I rule as the mightiest being in existence. My word is law, and my law is absolute. Those who believe they are above me shall be crushed like the insects they are. None are safe from my wrath."

He went on, and on, and on. He spoke words, but Hibiki did not hear them. She could only focus on the ribbon in her hands, and the overwhelming grief that crushed her heart...no, it was more accurate to say her heart had died, gone together with the owner of the ribbon. Smashed to dust so easily and nonchalantly by the hands of another.

"Normally, I would have destroyed your planet from space; however, your technology intrigues me. For such a weakling race, you possess some fascinating devices. Once I eradicate you, I'll make sure to have my scientists study these suits of armor of yours; they could prove useful in my army," He continued, bringing up all manner of possible ways he could use the Symphogear for his own gain.

She heard him this time, in the backdrop of her mind, together with the anguish and sorrow that filled her to the brim. 'Miku was...Miku was-!'

"A look at the planet itself reveals it is quite rife with resources. It would be a shame to destroy such an abundant quarry; as such, I might even decide to be lenient, and spare humanity to be my slaves on this planet. Feel proud that you'll have the honor of being a part of the greatest empire in the universe, with me as your master."

'Hibiki…'

Miku's soft voice rang out in her mind again and again. Like a broken record, it, together with Cooler's increasingly horrific words, melded together in her brain to create a cacophony of misery and terror unlike any she had ever felt before. The rain beat down upon her, and lightning flashed across the sky, a symbol of the doom and destruction that had come with Cooler's arrival.

The rest could only watch helplessly from the relative safety of SONG HQ, grimacing in pain as Cooler continued to taunt them. "But you and your comrades are a nuisance, girl. You will never bow to me; as such, I shall eliminate you from this world. Once you are done, none will be left to challenge me. You have fought well, but now is the end."

Thunder rumbled. The ribbon in her hand felt heavy. Her mind, overwhelmed with terror, anguish, misery, sorrow, fear, and helplessness, began to crumble. She felt like was losing her mind. The invader had inflicted so much pain, so much suffering, even though she had tried to talk him out of it, to see the error of his ways. But he did not heed her words, and now all that remained was despair in the face of annihilation.

"I am mighty, and you are not. Know this as you fall in the deepest depths of hell, and forever regret your foolish decision to stand against me…"

It was all crumbling. Tumbling. Breaking apart. Her entire being shattered and faltered. Everything she held dear vanished. Her existence as Hibiki Tachibana came into question in her own mind. She stared at the ribbon. It was a final reminder. And then...

"Just like that foolish girl."

A switch was flipped.

Almost instantly, the overwhelming feeling of despair dissipated- no, transformed. All of it changed color, changed shape, and in place of the sorrow and the terror, something else rose in their place. A feeling that Hibiki had not felt for a very long time. A feeling that she had locked in her heart since that fateful day, but was now released, as the seal that had held it in place had turned to dust by Cooler's hand.

It was fury.

She grit her teeth as the quaking rage began to fill her being. She clutched the ribbon in her hand until her palm started bleeding, and she slowly rose to her feet, mumbling one single phrase repeatedly.

"I won't...let you...get away...with this…!"

"Oh? You still have some fighting spirit left in you?" Cooler questioned. "Then let's see what your final stand will yield you."

The ground shook. Rubble began to float in the air around her, and the anger in her veins continued to bolster and strengthen with each passing second. Repeating her phrase again and again, gravity itself seemed to warp around her. She couldn't control it. She didn't want to control it. Her vision blood red, all she saw in her eyes was the demon that had stolen everything from her; and the only thing that ran through her mind at that moment...was how she was going to make him pay for his crimes.

And finally, her rage erupted, and she let out a bestial, primal roar that shook the skies.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Power exploded in all directions, parting the clouds. The rain was banished, and Cooler looked on with a surprised expression as he noticed his previously defeated opponent had changed in front of his eyes. He stared in confusion and mild fascination at the strange transformation that she had undergone.

It could not possibly have been missed. Hibiki's hair had changed, and now instead of the messy, chestnut color it was now a burning gold, spiking upwards in the shape of a uncaged flame. Her body was surrounded by a blazing aura, and her eyes, previously a warm amber, were now a piercing, deep blue.

In comparison to Cooler's own transformation, it was subtle, yet he too knew that the change that the girl has undergone could not possibly be underestimated...and that revealed to him the secret that had been hidden from him until now.

"So it seems I was mistaken; the Saiyan I was looking for was you all along."

She stood on the other side, the ribbon clutched tightly in her hand. Her gaze locked upon the invader, her fury roared uncontrollably, consuming her mind and body alike.

But she did not care. All Hibiki saw in front of her was the enemy...the villain that by her hand, will face her righteous wrath.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, COOLER!"

The fires of Hibiki's heart flared and her rage burned with the heat of a mighty inferno. Facing the emperor of the universe head on, she clenched her fists in preparation for the final battle.

The battle that will decide the fate of humanity and the Earth alike.


	13. Hellish Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mind control, rape, suicide

Like a light, her consciousness abruptly switched on.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first sight that met them was an unfamiliar, tall ceiling. Slowly, she raised herself to sitting position, confused as to where she had suddenly found herself. She felt as if she had just awoken from a dream—a nightmare—that had felt disturbingly vivid. Her head throbbed, and she grasped it gently as she felt a slight headache overtake her. As it settled down, and her blurry vision finally cleared, she looked around at her surroundings.

It was bizarre, to say the least. Akin to a royal chamber, the room she was in was lavish to a fault, with various trinkets and golden decorations adorning every corner and piece of furniture. It made her wonder if she had somehow traveled back in time, or was reincarnated in another world without her knowledge. Light poured into the room from the oversized glass door at the far end, filtering through the translucent clear curtains that covered it.

She studied every corner of it, more and more questions rising up in her mind as to exactly where she was. Her body felt strangely heavy, hunkered down by a weight she did not expect. She looked down at herself, noticing she was wearing a silky white one-piece dress. Her eyes widened, and panic began to settle in. She then felt her hair brush against her lower back, something she knew for sure was not possible. She threw the gigantic blanket over off her and rose from the bed, and the crimson satin sheets slid with her movements, as if on an ice skating rink. She felt taller, stranger.

"What—"

"Miku…"

An ethereal, distant voice called out to her in the back of her mind. Bewildered beyond belief, she tried to calm herself down. The voice once again spoke to her, repeating her name. Slowly, she began to piece together the fact that she recognized it. It was a voice that she had heard countless times.

"Hibiki?"

She turned, deciding to determine where she had found herself. Large double doors marked the exit to the room, and she made her way to them as fast as she could. Her legs did not feel as cooperative, slowing her down. Just then, she stopped by an ornate mahogany dresser, adorned with a large surface mirror. Almost instinctively, she turned to look at her own reflection.

The image that met her was completely alien. Her eyes widened further and saw that the reflection's did too. She stepped closer, her hands gripping the edge of the dresser tightly as she studied herself.

She was older. Just like she had seen and felt, everything about herself was different from what she remembered. Long, untied black hair flowed down to her lower back. A silky dress hugged her form provocatively. Taller stature, if not by a large margin from what she recalled. She raised a hand to touch her cheek as if ascertaining her own existence. It was bizarre, it was bewildering, and above all, it was frightening.

As she had no recollection of this growth. Whatever years had passed, she did not experience. There was a large gap in her memory, and the last thing she remembered was...was…

"Miku…"

Hibiki's voice once again called her name. Torn from her thoughts, Miku dashed to the doors, heaving as she pulled them open. They were extremely heavy, leaving her slightly panting. She ran out into the hallway and immediately stopped as soon as she saw the portraits lining the walls.

They were all of the same man. A middle-aged man with white hair, sitting on an ornate looking recliner. He sat in a high, arrogant pose as if trying to imitate the Mona Lisa. A desk was drawn beside him, upon which his glasses rested. Oddly enough, that very same portrait was copied and pasted along the length of the hallway's walls, as if the man was reinforcing his supremacy. Miku stared at each of the portraits as she advanced through the hallway, perplexed by the sight of him. Yet, her mind was still reeling from her abrupt awakening, combined with the revelation of her own figure. She walked alone and in silence, simply taking in her surroundings.

"Miku…"

Hibiki's voice spoke to her again. Suddenly, something crashed into her, stopping her short. She looked down, and saw a small boy, probably no older than four, cling to her leg. The boy raised his head, and Miku promptly studied his features. His hair was an ashen grey, and his green eyes sparkled with joy as he met her gaze. But as soon as he opened his mouth, he uttered a single word that caused her blood to freeze.

"Mama!"

It was akin to being hit with a sledgehammer. Just one word and her mind went into overdrive. Panic once again settled in as her memory began to flicker within her brain. She wondered, for a moment, that perhaps the boy was mistaking her for someone else. However, something in the corner of her mind hinted towards something that she could not acknowledge. There was...a man, making her a sweet offer. There was...a fight. A song. Someone whispering in her ears, telling her how to move. There was a sea of fire. There was...there was…!

In her delirious state, she pushed the boy away. He fell to the ground in a heap, and immediately began to cry loudly. Wasting no breath, Miku turned away from him and ran, still in shambles. She dashed back into the room she had awoken in and slammed the doors, leaning against them and panting heavily. She tried to put it all together, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't want to. The gaps in her memory, the boy's appearance, his innocent mutter, the portraits lining the walls...they all beckoned her towards an answer she did not want to know.

"Miku…"

Hibiki's voice called her name once more. Miku fell to her knees, grasping at her face in barely held back mania. Her fingernails dug into her skin but did not draw blood. The more she thought, the more she recalled. The bits and pieces of the empty puzzle clicked together one by one, connecting the picture she did not want to see. The fight, the promise, the song. The fall, the failure, the rise. The decimation, the sea of fire, and the revival. So many memories flashed before her eyes, and the more she saw, the faster her mind began to crumble.

No no no no no. It couldn't be. That couldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. It's not what he promised would happen. He said a new world would...and Hibiki would…

It was all too much to bear at once. Yet, something kept her mind intact. A tiny sliver of hope that maybe this was all just a bad dream. A nightmare, in fact. All she had to do was wait for it to end...or perhaps, try to force it to end. A disturbing sense of calmness suddenly filled her, and she rose to her feet to begin enacting her plan. If what the boy said was right, then maybe the answers would come from the man himself.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She lay on the bed, waiting. If her guess was right—and she hoped to god it wasn't—then he would be expecting her to be waiting. So that's what she would do. Eventually, she could hear his voice echo in the hallway as he muttered brazenly to himself.

"Tch, must've been a bug in the programming. Said his mom made him cry. What a damned brat." Soon after, the doors to the room opened, and she stiffened. "Still, that brat is the future of humanity. The son of Adam and Eve after all. There is no greater honor than that," he said with a savage grin. Once he shut the doors behind him, his eyes fell upon Miku. His lustful gaze sent a shiver down her spine. As he approached, he unclothed himself, throwing his shirt and pants aside like so much trash.

He climbed onto the bed, licking his lips as he placed himself above her. "Now, my Eve, it is time to continue our ritual. As the ruler of humanity, it is my duty to repopulate this world," he said. He reached down and licked her face, and Miku forced herself not to vomit at his touch. "I never grow tired of that blank stare, my adorable puppet. Oh, how you simply waltzed into my arms so readily. It was truly a dream come true."

Every single one of his words was revolting to hear. The man, rotten to the core, whispered lasciviously in her ear. His hand moved, slipping under her dress and sliding over her leg. She stopped herself from shuddering from his touch as he continued to move upwards. Then, he cupped her right breast with his hand, and she could no longer hold herself back. She let out an instinctive moan. He lowered himself as he reached for her lips...

"Miku…"

And then, something snapped. Another switch flipped in her brain. The dam broke as the trickle of memories became a tidal wave, instantly filling her mind with every detail. His promise to give her the power to save Hibiki. Her fight against Hibiki as their ideals clashed, and how she had emerged victorious. The rise of the lost island Frontier, and the deaths of all those she knew. She had stood there, her mind caged by the man who had promised her salvation. And soon after his victory, the moon fell upon the Earth, claiming all life.

Nothing and no one had remained. She had, by her own hands, doomed mankind. Her actions controlled by another, she became his pawn, and eventually the bearer of his offspring. For no one had remained, he made do with what was left.

All at once, her mind, which had held onto its last foothold, slipped. "Miku…"

It happened in an instant. Her hand reached under the pillow supporting her head. He had no time to respond as she plunged the knife into his neck, causing his eyes to widen. Blood spurted from his wound, and he clutched at his throat as he began to choke. With a heave, she pushed him off, and he fell to the floor writhing in agony. He looked to her as his lifeblood flowed, shocked at her having regained her senses after so long. She spared him barely a glance as she panted once again, sitting at the foot of the bed and clutching her face once more.

And she laughed. She laughed like a madwoman, her chortles reverberating in the room again and again as Ver fought for his life to no avail. No, it was all a bad dream. A bad dream a bad dream a bad dream a bad dream a bad dream a bad dream a bad dream a bad dream it couldn't have happened it couldn't have happened it couldn't have happened it couldn't have happened it couldn't have happened it couldn't have happened Hibiki was Hibiki was Hibiki was Hibiki was Hibiki was Hibiki was Hibiki was Hibiki was—!

"Miku…"

Hibiki's voice once again reached out to her. Removing her hands from her face, Miku raised her head to look at the doors of the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Hibiki standing there, in her school uniform, waving to her. Beckoning to her. Asking her to follow her. Hibiki slipped through the door and vanished.

"Hibiki!" Miku called out to her. Leaving Ver to die, she threw the doors open and followed after her dear friend through the hallway. She ignored everything around her, caring for nothing, as she ran and ran and ran. Yet no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up to her, but she was determined to do so. So she ran and ran and ran and left it all behind, her mind included.

There was nothing left but Hibiki was here. That's all she needed that's all she wanted that's all that could be so Hibiki couldn't be dead she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be she couldn't be SHE COULDN'T BE!

She couldn't be, because she was right here! Yes, all those memories? Fake. Made up. It was all just a bad dream. This is just a nightmare. All she had to do was follow Hibiki, and she would wake up from it.

Soon enough, she reached the end. The island of Frontier drifted above the sea of fire. All that remained of the moon crashing into the planet was a flaming hell. The surface and oceans alike consumed by the debris of the crust being blown to bits. Only Frontier remained, floating above it all. The last bastion of humanity upon a world that could support it no longer.

But she didn't care. Hibiki was here! Hibiki reached the edge, and, ignoring the sea of fire, walked upon the air. She took a few steps forward and reached her hand out to Miku, smiling all the while.

"Miku…"

Madness born of delusion and denial destroyed the last remnants of her sanity. Miku smiled, reaching out to grasp Hibiki's hand as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Hibiki!"

And she took the final step.


	14. Final Journey

He woke up with a start.

Rising from the ground and letting out a shocked gasp, the soldier looked around, confused as to where he suddenly found himself. Looking left and right, he noticed he was laying on a patch of grass, with several small colorful flowers blooming around him. However, that's where the details ended, for beyond the ten meter radius of flora, only a large and expansive white void extended in all directions.

He looked down at himself, noticing that he was still in his camouflage uniform. What exactly had happened, he wondered. One second he was out in the field, his ears ringing from the sheer volume of the gunshots around him, and the next he was here, in total silence. He couldn't even remember how he got here, puzzling him even more.

He rose to his feet and wiped himself off, carefully studying his odd surroundings for a clue. Yet, no matter how much he looked, he could not make out anything in his mind.

As he was starting to be lost in thought, a voice suddenly rose from behind him. Startled, his instincts kicked in, and he hurriedly turned around in a stance to face the stranger.

"Whoa!" She called out, taking a step back. "You surprised me!"

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he studied the strange girl that appeared out of nowhere. She had short, chestnut colored hair, and she was wearing a one-piece orange dress. Aside from that, nothing. She was barefoot and had no accessories or jewelry adorning her features, giving off a plain yet mysterious feeling.

"If you don't want to be surprised, don't sneak up on him," Another, deeper voice said. Looking behind the orange girl, he saw as another five walked forward, each of them dressed in similar, mono-colored dresses like the first. From what he noticed, the one that spoke was the fairly tall girl with blue hair, who walked up to stand beside her supposed comrade. Aside from her, the other girls followed the same pattern as those two.

A short girl with white hair in a red dress, a tall girl with pink hair and a silver dress, a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a green dress, and a final short girl with black hair and a pink dress. Befuddled by their sudden appearance, he quickly decided to name them according to their dress colors in his mind, making them easier to refer to.

Silver walked up to him and spoke gently, "We apologize for her actions. It was never our intention to frighten you."

He felt himself relax from the sound of her voice. He stood up straight, relaxing his posture as they continued to speak. Orange rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, while Red chastised her in a language he couldn't quite understand. As soon as she was done, Orange scuttled up to him again. "You're probably wondering where you are, right?" She asked him, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

She smiled. "Well, I think the best way to answer you is to go on a trip!"

He blinked several times in quick succession, finding himself more puzzled by the minute. Before he could even ask what she meant, she pointed behind him, and he turned around to look at what she was referring to.

A military hummer was now parked upon the circle of grass, and the soldier was sure it wasn't there before. He quickly glanced back to Orange before she suddenly pushed him forward towards the vehicle. "Come on, let's go!"

He had no time or place to even voice his complaints. Relenting to the girl's whims, he sighed and opened the driver's door, sitting down in front of the wheel. Orange quickly opened the passenger's side and hopped into the seat, while the other five entered through the back, sitting down on the uncomfortable seats usually meant for soldiers. Whether it bothered them or not they did not say.

"Come on, let's go!" Green yelled enthusiastically, causing Pink to giggle.

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter, the soldier sighed once more and started the engine. The familiar loud hum calmed his nerves a bit, and with a small smile pressed on the gas. He wanted to ask where they could possibly go when there was only a small patch of grass around them, but the girls did not seem to acknowledge that fact.

He got his answer when the vehicle passed the barrier into the whiteness, and suddenly a long winded road of nothing but dirt extended far into the horizon before him. His eyes widened in surprise, and he briefly looked to his passengers for an explanation, yet they said nothing, and merely continued chatting amongst themselves.

It looks like he was relegated to being the driver again, just like always. As they drove, he listened in to their conversations, and found them to be quite nostalgic. They were similar to what he had with his own comrades in arms; friendly and teasing exchanges that could go on for hours. Red seemed to be the most sarcastic of the bunch, while Green was on the receiving end of her light hearted insults. Laughter echoed in the backseat, their voices an angelic chorus unlike anything he had ever heard in his life.

And so, they continued on their impromptu journey towards an unknown destination. The scenery remained unchanged, the vast whiteness bordering the sides of the road a constant reminder of the mystery surrounding the soldier's circumstances. However, it seemed he was the only one confused, for the six girls that had curiously joined him did not even once comment on the strangeness of the trip.

What even were they, appearing with such uniform, simplistic appearances in this void? The patch of grass he had initially found himself in had long vanished behind them, and forward was the only direction they could possibly take.

Blue and Silver only sometimes chose to comment, most often than not giggling at their friends' antics. Orange, who was by his side, just looked ahead and laughed with joy, as if this trip was the most enjoyable thing in the world. As if looking towards something that he had no knowledge of.

And so, they went on. How long had they been driving? He had no way to know. His watch did not work, neither did the built in clock the hummer had installed. Time seemed to be frozen as they continued onward, deeper into the void.

Until suddenly, they passed through a barrier. The scenery shifted before him, and all at once he pressed on the breaks, coming to a sudden stop. Now, instead of the vast white, he found himself in front of a massive tree, growing endlessly into the sky. Tiny orbs of golden light rose from the ground, filling the small area bordered by a great brick wall with an ethereal glow. But the most surprising addition were the massive double doors, built into the tree's trunk.

"We made it!" Orange spouted, and hurriedly exited the hummer. The other five followed suit, and the soldier found he had no choice other than to do the same. He stared at the wooden doors in awe, and the six girls beckoned him forward. He obeyed, and suddenly the doors creaked open, revealing a hall filled with joyful party goers. Endless amounts of food lined the tables scattered within, and the whole place blistered with energy and excitement.

As if led onwards by an unknown force, the soldier walked forward, passing the barrier to the inside. He blinked, shaking off the stupor he found himself in, and quickly turned around the look at the six girls that had accompanied him. They did not follow him inside, and merely stood in a line on the other side, smiling in his direction. "Sorry, we can't join you," Orange suddenly said in an almost saddened tone. "But everyone is waiting for you."

The doors began to close, and he reached out with his hand towards them. Not dropping her smile, Orange continued, finally realizing something that she had forgotten. "Oh right, I never asked for you name," She said.

Her last request shocked him. Yet, finally finding the strength to speak, he answered, "My name is-"

The doors slammed shut.

The six girls stood before it, offering silent prayers to the man who had joined the many others within. "It never gets any easier," Silver said, turning to Orange. "But I'm surprised you always find a way to make it a new experience."

Orange let out a giggle. "I can't help it," She answered, "I just…"

"We know," Blue let out softly, "We know, Hibiki."

Orange - no, Hibiki, giggled. "Yeah…"

All at once, wings sprouted from the six's back, causing feathers to flutter down to the ground. "Until the promised day comes, we will continue fulfilling our duty," Blue - no, Tsubasa, declared. "For the sake of humanity's future."

They rose from the ground, their wings flapping about in the otherworldly glow. "Now, let us go. More brave souls await."

And began making their way to their next destination, ready to repeat the cycle with all those who are chosen to undertake the journey.


	15. Sinner's Peace

"Now now, Tsubasa, just relax!"

"Maria, aren't you going overboard?!"

"That dress looks great on you! It's a crime you don't have one like that!"

When Maria had invited her out on a shopping trip, Tsubasa had expected something a little more subdued. She realized too late that this was her first mistake: Maria was anything but subdued. Her fellow idol's mannerisms were more akin to a diva. She was extravagant and flamboyant to a fault, and Tsubasa reckoned that this was her attempt at winning her over to that side.

By some crazy coincidence, or perhaps by some meticulous planning, no one had come to bother them while they used the changing room. Maria stood just outside the stall with her arms crossed, looking all too happily at Tsubasa, who fumbled with the elaborate dress she had been forced into.

"Hmm, perhaps red isn't your color," Maria said.

Tsubasa pouted at her in return. "I wouldn't have guessed," she said, closing the curtain once more. "I'm changing out of this. I don't do well with this sort of thing."

"What a shame, since you do have some fashion sense, albeit a simple one," Maria said, smiling all the while. "I suppose that's to be expected from someone who doesn't even match her underwear."

Tsubasa's fuming sent her fellow idol on a laughing spree.

-!-

The rest of the day had gone like so. It was controlled chaos on Maria's part that sent Tsubasa for a loop, as she was constantly dragged off against her will to a variety of places, such as a movie theater, the amusement park, a junk food restaurant, and even another shopping mall. The entire time, Maria looked to have a genuine mirthful expression, laughing loudly and without a care in the world.

And Tsubasa, who was so used to Maria's seriousness, found that a bit odd. Well, she figured this was how an outing with Maria was handled. It wasn't the first time they had done so after all, as even during their brief respite in London, Maria dragged her all over the place. She shuddered as she remembered being forced to wear that outrageous maid uniform. Gods, and Hibiki refused to delete the picture Maria had sent her.

How shameful.

And after all that, they now found themselves on the beach. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, purging away some of the heat that was so characteristic for a hot mid-summer's day. The two walked upon the sand barefoot, allowing the ocean waves to bathe them in much needed cold. The contrast between the day and the evening was tremendous, as now the temperature dropped to far more comfortable levels. It helped that the breeze coming off the sea was cool as well. The two held their shoes in their hands, with Maria taking the lead.

Her summer dress fluttered in the wind. Meanwhile, she held down her straw hat from flying off in the breeze as she appreciated the waves covering her feet.

"So how was today, Tsubasa?" Maria asked her partner idol as she played with the sand.

"Madness, as is usual with you," Tsubasa answered, removing a wayward strand of hair from her face. "I think you bought more clothes than I have in general. We were lucky Ogawa-san was fine with taking all those bags."

"Well, I am a girl after all. It only makes sense," Maria said, kicking up some water into the air. She nearly stumbled from the act, but managed to right herself just in time.

Tsubasa frowned at her words. "How rude. Are you implying I'm not a girl?"

"That's right. You're not."

Tsubasa stopped, stunned by Maria's bold admission. Her partner idol came to a stop too, and turned around to face her. Another soft breeze whifted by again, causing her long pink her to flitter in the wind.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsubasa questioned, narrowing her eyes at her.

Maria gazed into the sunset, watching a big wave crash against the breakwater in the distance. The beach was shockingly empty of any other visitor, leaving the two idols to enjoy their solitude. Maria's expression was unreadable, but seemed to hide a tinge of melancholy.

"I just noticed a few things about you recently is all. You seemed to be deep in thought, and also somewhat...lost," she said to her. Tsubasa blinked in confusion, surprised that Maria had noticed her recent ruminations. Before she could even respond to her, Maria continued. "You've lost a lot of things, haven't you?"

Another soft breeze.

"You've lost the one person you've ever admired, and you've also lost your father. And even beyond those, you've lost your childhood, your home, your pride, and now... your means of fighting."

Tsubasa couldn't quite comprehend where Maria was going with all this. It wasn't like she didn't know all of this already. The Symphogears, after the battle with Shem-Ha, had been found to be unsalvageable. They were simply too broken to use and to fix, and Elfnein, for all of her great knowledge, could not find a way to reverse the process. As a result, SONG had to declare the Symphogear unit disbanded.

And that's it. Just like that, the Symphogear Adaptors were no more. No more relics, no more Noise, no more nothing. From a group of superpowered soldiers, they returned to being simple civilians. It was distressing at first, but soon enough, everyone had begun to accept it in earnest. Everyone except herself of course.

"To be honest, I'm okay with not having to fight anymore. It's tough to get used to, but I think we needed it after all this time... But I know for you, it's not that simple. I know that you lived this life for as long as you remember yourself."

"You seem to have me all figured out, Maria," Tsubasa said with another frown.

"You're not that hard to understand. You may not know it, but you wear your heart on your sleeve," Maria said with a slight grin. "You feel like you've lost your purpose, don't you?"

She really did have her all figured out. Tsubasa looked out into the ocean as well, letting the wind embrace her. "...Yes, I do. My path as a sentinel has come to an end so abruptly, and my career has been put on an indefinite hiatus. I'm...not sure what I want to do. I'm not sure what I should do. I've not faced such uncertainty before."

"Do you see why I said that you're not a girl now?" Maria asked her, causing Tsubasa to stare at her again. "You've spent so much time as a sentinel and as an idol that you never had the time to be just Tsubasa. Since you can't be either of those now, don't you think it's time to embrace this newfound freedom?"

Tsubasa sighed in defeat. "I don't know what to do with this freedom. It's unfamiliar to me, and to be quite honest... I'm afraid of it. I feel like I will lose all that I am if I try to embrace it."

"As dramatic as always with you, isn't it?" Maria said, again laughing when Tsubasa pouted in return.

"Yes, however... You're not so different, are you?" she replied, and this time it was Maria's turn to look confused. "You've lost your sister, along with the woman who raised you. Your childhood was spent in pain, and you had your good intentions trampled on by another. I dare say that just like me, you're not quite familiar with freedom."

Maria let out a huff. "Yeah, you're right. I find it kinda funny how similar we are."

"And you talked so big," Tsubasa said with a smirk.

"I guess I did," Maria replied nonchalantly. "So what are we gonna do now? Since we both don't know how to deal with freedom."

Smiling, Tsubasa stepped closer, her feet kicking up sand and water. She swiftly took Maria's straw hat off her head and placed it on herself despite her partner's protests. "I suppose there's nothing left other than to try and discover what it is," she said. She then took off the hat, and pressed it against her chest like a valet accomodating a guest. "Would you accompany on this journey, Maria? I don't think I could do it by myself."

Maria flushed beet red at those words. She was lucky that the glow from the setting sun hid her blushing face, lest Tsubasa would tease her incessantly. Without missing a beat, she snatched her hat away from her partner and placed it back on. "Sure. I think it'll be more fun this way."

"That's good to hear," Tsubasa said with a sigh of genuine relief. "Although, my apologies, Maria. I won't be able to show you my bare self on the battlefield anymore."

She made it so easy, Maria thought to herself, already thinking up what to say. She turned away from Tsubasa and took a few steps forward. With her back to her, she glanced back and gave her a wink.

"Well, I can think of a few other places you can show me your bare self."

And she began to walk away, leaving Tsubasa stunned at her proclamation.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"If you can catch me, I'll tell you!" Maria yelled, breaking into a run across the ocean's edge.

"Wha— Maria! Wait! Explain yourself!"

Tsubasa's puzzled yells drifted across the beach, joined by Maria's joyous laughter. The two of them kicked up the pace, running along the sea with the sun setting on the horizon.

Despite herself, Tsubasa smiled.

Is this freedom, she wondered to herself.

If it was, she found that she could grow to like that freedom.


	16. Unspeakable Horror

"Alright you three, this is a reconnaissance mission. Go in, figure out what's going on, and back out. If you get into a fight, try to help as many people as you can before you return."

"Yes sir!"

Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris acknowledged Genjuro's orders as he stood before them. Earlier in the day, a Gjallarhorn alert had gone live, prompting SONG to go on their usual investigation into the source. The first deployment was always a simple one, meant to survey the environment of the parallel world. As such, only the three were selected to go, while the former FIS trio remained behind to act as reserve just in case.

"Good luck out there," Maria said from the side, a small smile on her face.

"We're off!" Hibiki announced, waving at them. The trio then turned around and approached the relic, shining brightly in the heart of the chamber.

From her place in the bridge, Elfnein began the countdown.

"Pathway opening in three... two... one..."

The portal manifested before them. Without missing a beat, the trio jumped in.

-!-

It took Chris exactly ten seconds to make a comment.

"I have a weird feeling."

"Hm? What's wrong, Yukine?" Tsubasa asked her. They had landed in a secluded part of a park not far off from the heart of the city, and at first glance, nothing seemed to be too out of place. Tokyo somehow remained exactly the same regardless of the world they went to.

"You know that feeling when you walk into a room, and you're absolutely sure something was moved when you weren't looking? Kind of like that," Chris explained, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's weird, Chris-chan," Hibiki said with a smile.

"Shut up."

Quickly, the three of them dispelled their Gears. Now back in their civilian clothes, they were free to walk around without arousing suspicion. Standard procedure for them at this point. They looked around, making sure there were no prying eyes, and left their hideout and went into the park at large.

To their surprise, it was quite full of people. A whole lot of people, in fact, all of them having picnics and chattering loudly. It didn't feel out of place until they noticed the giant, obnoxious billboard towering over the park.

"Huh, that's uh... That's kinda weird," Hibiki said. "What's ForChildren?"

"First time I hear of them," Tsubasa said with an inquisitive look. "Perhaps we should investigate."

And so they did. They treaded around the picnickers, careful not to get into anyone's personal space. The more they walked, the more their confusion grew.

"Okay now things are really weird," Hibiki murmured. "Huh, that's kinda—"

And then she felt someone touch her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Itaba Yumi, looking exactly the same as she remembered her. Well, a familiar face would be a good place to start—

"I've been calling you for ages, Hailey! Geez, didn't you see me wave at you?!"

Hibiki laughed nervously. "Ah, hahahahaha, sorry about that, I didn't notice..." She paused. "Wait, what?"

Tsubasa and Chris turned around too, and the idol showed surprise at the girl's appearance. "Hm? Oh, Itaba, wasn't it?"

Yumi tilted her head in confusion. "Itaba? What's that? You're so silly, Tara!"

Tsubasa stared. "Tara?"

"Oi," Chris exclaimed. "What the f—" She too paused, feeling the word get stuck in her throat. "What the f—f— F—! BAH! What are you on about?!"

"I don't know what you mean Claris! I was just surprised to see you three is all! You're so silly! My name is Melanie you know!" Yumi(?) chirped. Before any of the three could say anything, she presented a plastic bag to them. "Anyway, here!"

Hibiki reluctantly accepted it. "Uhhh, thanks? What's in here?"

"Jelly filled donuts!"

Okay, that was... off. The trio looked to each other, and deciding to go along with whatever this was, took out the three donuts out of the bag. Except it wasn't donuts.

"Uhhh, Yu— Melanie, this is a rice ball," Chris said. There wasn't even a question as to what it was. It was clearly a super simple rice ball.

"Yep! A jelly filled donut! "

"No, this is a rice ball."

"Jelly filled are my favorite! Nothing beats a jelly filled donut," Melanie continued. "I dunno what this rice thing is, but it certainly isn't a jelly filled donut. ForChildren made them!"

"What?"

Suddenly, the alarms blared. Out of nowhere the Noise appeared right in the heart of the park, looming over the picnickers.

"Oh no! It's the aliens!" Melanie screamed.

"What? Aliens? But those are Noise, they're not—!"

She screamed again, and the Noise attacked, charging at the innocents as they always did. And just like always, upon touching someone, they disintegrated to carbon.

"THEY'RE SENDING US TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Chris fumed. "What?! No! They're not fu-fu-FU—! POTATOES!"

Hibiki stared at her with wide eyes. "C-Chris-chan?"

"What the h-crud! I can't swear!"

"Oh yeah, ForChildren banned those," Melanie said off-handedly, apparently forgetting the Noise. "They're bad for the children. See? ForChildren."

"You two, we must deal with the Noise!" Tsubasa reminded them urgently.

"No need to worry!"

A voice came out of nowhere. Running up to face the Noise/Aliens were...

Melanie screamed again, this time in delight. "It's the Warriors of Symphogear!"

"...what."

"It is us, the Warriors of Symphogear!" the one who was supposed to be Hibiki announced quite grandiosely. "Here to beat the Aliens back to their dimension and stop them from taking anyone else to another dimension! I, Hailey Gunderson, will do it For the Children!"

She proceeded to run up to the Noise/Aliens/whatever they were and lightly tap each one. Somehow that was enough.

"I am Tara Styles," the Tsubasa-lookalike said. "I will cut them to bite size."

She withdrew a sword that was more a glorified stick and rushed forward, also lightly tapping them enemies until they exploded.

"Wazzap my homies!" the Chris one said next. "I'm Claris Whitecourt yo! Here to shizzle these dizzles!"

And then she pointed her finger at them and yelled 'bang!' An honest to god laser just erupted from her finger and hit the Noise, poofing them out of existence. No guns, no rockets, no nothing. A simple finger point.

The actual Chris was obviously aghast. "Oh come on!"

The three original wielders could only stare with their mouths agape as their parallel world counterparts...defeated? the Noise. They weren't sure if it counted as defeating because what they didn't could barely be called fighting at all. More like... bored flailing. It wasn't even impressive to look at.

The Noise were mopped up, the people were saved, and the Warriors of Symphogear stood triumphant. They ran over to the gathering crowd, who clapped to them wildly. The Hibiki-lookalike held up her hand in a peace sign to them before she ran over to the three original wielders. The Tsubasa and Chris look-alikes joined her as well.

"Oh hello, people who strangely look like us! Nice to meet you!" Hibiki/Hailey/they weren't even sure anymore, said.

Hibiki, not one to turn down friendliness, beamed in return, even if her smile seemed a little hesitant. "Wow, that was... reallyyy good!" she said.

She tried to sound sincere. Tsubasa and Chris didn't buy it. Their counterparts however, did.

"Yeah, we did it thanks to ForChildren! All we do is for them!"

"Uhh, you mean for the children?"

"Yes!"

Was that...an answer?

"I like pointy sticks," Tara suddenly said.

Tsubasa blinked. "I must ask what you mean—"

"Don't do drugs."

"What?"

Chris, at this point, had enough. She put her hands on Hibiki's and Tsubasa's shoulders. "Okay so we kinda...need to go, yeah? We have uh... a few things to do."

The two stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Okay!" Hailey chirped. "I need to go home anyway! Mia is waiting for me!"

Hibiki couldn't help but be curious. "Uh, by Mia you mean...?"

"Oh yeah! My cousin, Mia Duncan! We live together in the dorms of Lyre Academy of Music for Young Girls! We eat together, bathe together, and sleep together! You know, like cousins do!"

Hibiki wasn't sure what she meant. She also wasn't sure that was something cousins actually did. She also wasn't sure this was information she was supposed to be hearing.

"Oh, okay...so uh...see you... later?"

The three... people turned around and headed to leave. Claris? waved to them and yelled as they left. "Bye mcfiddles! Let's bizzle the rizzle next tizzle!"

Hibiki waved back.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing important," Chris bit out. "Now let's get the...pizzle out before I hit something."

They did so as fast as possible, leaving this strange parallel world behind.

-!-

"So how was it, you three?" Genjuro asked as soon as they returned.

"Hell," Chris said, trying the word on her tongue. She smiled as it was successfully articulated. "Fucking bizarroland is what it was."

"Huh, that bad?"

"It was indeed a peculiar place. However, I believe further excursions may be necessary in order to survey its circumstances fully," Tsubasa said, looking at Chris. "Don't you agree, Claris?"

"Shut up Tara."

Genjuro looked at Hibiki, eyeing the plastic bag she was holding. "What's that, Hibiki-kun?"

"Oh, they gave these to us as a...uh...present? They're jelly filled donuts," she said.

"Huh..." he murmured, then took one out of the bag. He stared. "These are rice balls."

"Yes. Jelly filled donuts. These are my favorite! Nothing beats a jelly filled donut."

"What?"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for whoever made the 4Kids entry on the fanon wiki! :D


	17. Duel of the Fates

"Ha...Ha...Ha..."

Her lungs burned with every breath she took. Standing on wobbly feet, she kept her eyes on the enemy, who also struggled to stand following the difficult battle.

"Inconceivable," the white haired woman murmured in anger. Clenching her fists, Shem-Ha steadied herself on her feet, glaring hatefully at her opponent across the charred battlefield. "To think mere humans..."

Hibiki chose not to respond to her insult. It had taken everything they had to get to this point: purging Shem-Ha out of Miku, destroying Yggdrasil, stopping her army...

It had taken absolutely everything they had. The others were elsewhere, trying to recompose themselves after the arduous fighting. They thought it was over, but the Custodian chose to be more stubborn than expected. Incredibly enough, she had managed to reconstitute her physical body out of what seemed like absolutely nothing, giving the Adaptors another difficult battle.

It didn't help that their Gears were already at the breaking point. Doing all they can to defeat the enemy, they had finally managed to bring her to her knees.

But it came at a cost. Their Gears had been destroyed in the process, leaving them without their greatest advantage. Not only that, but out of the seven of them, only Hibiki proved to be able to remain standing. Symphogear or not, she'd stand against her for the sake of the future.

Shem-Ha's first action was to try and activate her divine regeneration. That ability had proven to be a pain in the ass to deal with, but now at the precipice, it seemed to have finally started failing her. The various dimensions did not open, and her wounds were not thrust upon any parallel world copy.

This was the moment, Hibiki realized. She had to take her down here, with her bare fists if she had to.

"ShemHa-san," Hibiki said resolutely. "It's over. Please stand down."

She wanted to give her that chance. Just one, small chance to turn over a new leaf. Even after everything she had done, Hibiki couldn't simply not try. She wholeheartedly believed in the good of people, and that mindset had let her connect with others and make friends in the most unpleasant of circumstances. She prided herself on that, and she wasn't about to stop doing so.

She truly wished Shem-Ha would accept her invitation. She truly wanted to come to an understanding.

But the Custodian chose otherwise.

"Never," she proclaimed. "This world... No, the future will be mine. I will have my revenge. I will show those ingrates what happens to those who cross me. I will not allow humans, my own creations, to get in the way of that!"

An outright rejection. No matter how many times Hibiki tried, and no matter with what manner she approached her, Shem-Ha would not relent. Not now, not ever.

She couldn't hide her disappointment, her sorrow at failing to reach her. "Then I'll stop you. Right here, right now."

The Custodian let out a derisive chuckle. "What do you think you can do without that Symphogear of yours, god-slayer?"

In response, Hibiki entered her fighting stance, clenching her own fists in preparation. "More than enough. I will protect everyone, even if I have to do so with my bare hands."

The anger and rage filled Shem-Ha up to the brim. "Don't get ahead of yourself, puny human!"

She made the first move. Raising her hand, Shem-Ha launched a sphere of light, intending on obliterating her enemy in one fell swoop.

Hibiki, however, responded in a manner the Custodian had not expected. She raised her foot above the ground, and then slammed it down with all the force she could muster. Immediately, a giant slab of the earth rose up to act as a shield, taking the hit instead. To Shem-Ha's shock, the slab remained intact. Hibiki then smashed her shoulder into the wall, pushing it forward at breakneck speeds. Soon after it was shot forward, she followed suit, sprinting towards Shem-Ha as fast as she could.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—!"

The battlecry caught the Custodian by surprise, who clenched her teeth in irritation. "Worthless—!"

Materializing her violet blade from her vambrace, she sliced the slab apart before it could smash into her. Her eyes widened when she noticed her opponent had suddenly disappeared from her sight.

But only for a moment. She raised her head, and was caught like a deer in the headlights as Hibiki dove down at her, having jumped into the air while Shem-Ha was preoccupied. Rearing her fist back, Hibiki shouted again, and the Custodian was unable to respond to her charge. Hibiki's fist smashed into her face with the force of an explosion, tossing her back and throwing her to the ground.

Hibiki landed, and shook her hand to dispel the pain. Upon striking the Custodian, she felt as though she had actually struck a steel wall. Her bones rattled from the impact, and her knuckles ached as they protested her excessive force. Her glove had also been blown away, failing to withstand the strength she had come to bear. Had she had her gauntlet on, such a thing wouldn't even register in her mind, but now she could greatly feel the recoil.

If it continued like this, she expected the bones in her hands to break before she successfully defeated her. In that case, she had to finish this as quickly as possible before that.

Shem-Ha regained her balance, and her face twisted into an expression of pure anger. Calling forth her blade again, she charged forward. "Damn mongrel!"

Hibiki quickly dodged out of the way, letting the violet blade slice through the air with an audible screech. However, Shem-Ha did not let up, and continued her frenzied assault, slashing and thrusting repeatedly. The human evaded her blows to the best of her ability, but she knew she was up against a serious threat; she couldn't allow herself to underestimate her opponent. Some of her attacks came too close for comfort, slightly grazing her leg and even her cheek.

Gritting her teeth, Hibiki went on the offensive. She planted her feet, and as Shem-Ha came upon her with a powerful downward slice, she brought up her arms in a cross, allowing the Custodian's wrist to collide with her forearms. Before Shem-Ha could resume her assault, Hibiki slapped her arm aside, throwing her off balance. Pressing her advantage, she grabbed hold of her right arm, locking her in place and leaving her wide open. The human's left fist roared, nailing the Custodian point blank in the stomach.

Shem-Ha audibly gasped, and was promptly thrown back once more. However, rather than let herself be tossed to the ground again, she kept her balance, skidding back and gouging the earth beneath her. Steam rose from Hibiki's left fist, revealing her now bruised and bleeding knuckle.

"You..."

Shem-Ha called upon her blade again, ready to go on another assault.

Only to feel nothing. Her eyes immediately darted to her right arm, and to her shock, realized her vambrace was gone. Her gaze then drifted to her opponent, standing at the same spot where she had punched her.

And gripped in her right hand was the golden vambrace. Before Shem-Ha could try to move and reclaim it, Hibiki let it drop.

And just as it hit the ground, slammed her foot down on top of it with all her strength. The Custodian didn't even have time to verbalize her shock as the vambrace, made to be indestructible, shattered to pieces under her heel. Golden shards exploded in all directions, flashing briefly before vanishing completely.

Hey eyes as wide as saucers, she gaped. "Impossible...! Your god-slaying power is tied to your Symphogear! Yet you are able to damage me and destroy my tools with nothing but your own body?!"

Hibiki had no intention of answering her question. Of course, it wasn't because of pure arrogance; she truly didn't know the answer. She didn't care about the answer anyway. All she did was enter her stance, and beckon Shem-Ha forward with her hand. "Come!"

That made the Custodian's anger reach the breaking point. "YOU—!

Her fury erupted around her in a visible aura. Taken aback by the bloodthirstiness of her opponent, Hibiki was caught off guard when Shem-Ha charged forward at speeds approaching light, closing the distance in the blink of an eye. Her hand shining with golden light, she punched forward faster than Hibiki could register. Taking revenge for the earlier hit, she slammed her in the stomach with her fist.

The human spit out blood, heaving forward from the shock. She felt the crack in her chest as part of her ribcage shattered from the force of the blow. Shem-Ha raised her free hand and brought it down on her head. "DIE!"

Recomposing herself at the last possible second, Hibiki hurriedly deflected her arm to the side, unwilling to tank a second hit. Her body burned with excruciating pain, but she gritted her teeth, forcing herself to fight. She counterattacked, crashing her left fist into Shem-Ha's chest. She felt the second crack in her knuckle, the bone within breaking from the resistance. The Custodian was briefly stunned, but with her anger pushing her forward, she stood her ground.

And so began their exchange. A back and forth of savage, powerful blows that defied human limits, leaving sonic booms in their wake. Shem-Ha was like a raging inferno that constantly burned Hibiki every time she touched it. A glancing blow numbed her muscles and rattled her bones, while direct hits caused more and more to break and shatter.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins rapidly even as her body screamed at her for rest. It protested her excessiveness, but she forced it all down. She forced everything down, keeping her entire focus on her opponent, whose divine endurance surpassed her own. A single mistake, a single falter, a single miss would result in a quick defeat, perhaps death, at Shem-Ha's hands.

Thankfully, it was the Custodian who made the misstep. She lunged forward far too much, letting Hibiki sidestep her blow. Taking the opportunity to strike, she swept her legs under her and crashed her knee into her midsection. Another nasty crack echoed as her kneecap shattered, but the damage was done. Shem-Ha was stunned, and planting her feet again, Hibiki followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick that annihilated the bones in her leg. With another intense sonic boom, Shem-Ha was tossed back once more, bouncing off the ground repeatedly before settling back on her feet.

Her anger still flaring mightily, she completely lost her composure. "UNACCEPTABLE! I will never be defeated by a human like you! You are merely tools, a species of failed experiments that can never reach their pinnacle! If you do not submit, then you will be vanquished!"

If Hibiki had the time to do so, she'd have sighed in exasperation. She had heard such lines multiple times in the past, and it honestly pained her to hear her repeat them.

But she didn't have the time to think about that as Shem-Ha thrust both of her hands forward. Golden light bloomed, becoming an eye of the storm that violently stirred the air around it. Dust and loose rocks were tossed about, and even Hibiki had to shield her eyes from the ensuing hurricane.

"DIE, GOD-SLAYER!"

And the golden light exploded in a massive beam that scorched the earth and ignited the air. Left with no time to move out of the way, Hibiki gritted her teeth, planted her feet as hard as she could, and thrust her hands forward as well.

The beam crashed against her open palms,splitting off into countless loose fragments that continued onward behind her. Explosions rang out as they detonated, setting the battlefield on fire with their power. Hibiki felt herself be equally burned by the sheer heat coming off of the beam that threatened to vaporize her on the spot. Her lungs refused to draw in air, and her vision grew blurry from the glare.

Yet she stood steadfast, weathering the storm with all the strength she could muster. The earth beneath her feet cratered as she kept herself from being blown away, driving her feet deeper into the ground.

"I... don't know... what it is... you went through," she bit out between hackneyed breaths. "But... it's no... excuse... to hurt... others!"

She pushed her arms forward, fighting back against the enveloping light.

"For the sake... of everyone's... future... I will—!"

And against all odds, she closed her hands into fists. She took one step forward, and then another, and then another. Even though her body was bruised, broken, and bleeding, and one of her eyes was sealed shut as a blood vessel popped, she forged onwards. Soon enough, her slow, brisk pace broke into a run. She charged forward, through the searing heat, rearing her fist back one last time.

"SHEM-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her guttural shout accompanied her fist that clapped with lighting and roared with thunder. And just like so, the loud crash of what sounded like thunder echoed in the battlefield as the beam and of light and fire was summarily interrupted.

All at once, a tense silence descended upon the two combatants. One, with her fist extended forward and searing with heat, her gaze turned to the ground solemnly.

And the other, with an expression of shock and confusion etched on her face, and her stomach pierced through by the god-slayer's fist.

Shem-Ha's arms fell to her sides. All of the strength she had gained from her fury vanished.

"W..hy...?"

Her question came out pleading, begging. Hibiki couldn't see her face, and Shem-Ha couldn't see hers. "Why... do you refuse...me...?"

"It's my duty... no, my calling to protect everyone's future," Hibiki answered. She withdrew her arm, and surprisingly, there was no nasty squelch of flesh being torn. Rather, it was a rather pleasant chime, a shimmer like a winter breeze as she rose back to her feet, only briefly looking at the hole she left in the Custodian's stomach.

"But what... about mine...?"

Hibiki closed her eyes for a moment, before meeting her gaze. "There were other paths you could've taken. Had you done that, I'd have helped you with all of my heart. I wanted to understand you and your suffering."

Shem-Ha could feel the sincerity in her words. She knew that whenever this girl spoke, it was always with the utmost honesty. She could not lie for her own sake, only for others.

And right now, she had no reason to lie.

"But you tried to take everyone else's future. And that... is the one thing that I can't allow."

So that was it. That was what had secured her defeat. Not because of the god-slaying power, and not because of any sort of misunderstanding. It was purely because she had made a mistake, and chosen the one manner which none could accept.

Not even humanity's creator got special treatment. All were equal in that girl's eyes. Everyone deserved that chance to do right.

And Shem-Ha had forsaken that chance. That was her mistake, and the one that led her here.

"I see..." she murmured with a tinge of melancholy and amusement. "So that's what it was..."

She reached out with her hand, which had begun to slowly dematerialize. Her body, composed of pure divine power, lost its grip. Yet even so, she reached out, determined to vocalize her one, final wish.

And Hibiki graciously took it, holding it softly in her own. At that, Shem-Ha flashed a brief smile.

"Then it's up to you now. Shine brightly within the future you have grasped forevermore."

That was all she had to say. With a sorrowful expression, Hibiki watched as Shem-Ha vanished into motes of golden light that rose into the sky.

The dust settled. A light breeze wafted through the battlefield, now a serene yet desert plain illuminated by the moonlight. Hibiki looked to the stars, grasping her upper arm with her hand.

"Goodbye, ShemHa-san."

She turned away. She limped forward, dragging her broken leg behind her. Hopefully someone would come soon to pick her up or she'll crash here and be unable to move.

But that was a worry for another time.

And so she left, disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving the ruined ground behind.


	18. Gear/Stay Night

_It was that scene again._

_Fire raged around her, consuming everything in her vision. An unforgettable hell in which the innocent screamed and begged for salvation. Yet, there was none to be had for them._

_And among all those tormented souls, only she walked. The heat pricked at her skin, and the smoke and ash turned her breathing laborious. She treaded upon the smoldering ground, charring her feet with each step she took._

_Eventually, she no longer had any strength to walk. Eventually, she fell among the ruins, staring up at the smoke filled sky through her blurry vision. For a brief, eternal moment, she swore she could see the image of a shadowy tower holding a black sun, looming above her like a spectre of death._

_That day was the day she had died._

_And that day, she was reborn._

_The face of a person she had never seen before looked down at her. Cascading orange hair as bright as the flames fell down upon her face, obscuring the hell around her from her vision._

_"Oi! Oi! Please hang on!" she could hear the unfamiliar girl yell. Her voice sounded muddled, unclear, as if the air itself struggled to deliver it to her._

_The girl lifted her off the ground. She held onto her tightly, as if trying to keep her in the mortal coil by her own will. "Don't give up on life!"_

_For some reason, those five simple words resonated with her more than any other she had heard in her life. As soon as she had heard them, she slowly turned her head to her savior, etching her expression into her mind._

_As soon as the girl noticed that action, she stopped. Her eyes widened, and then..._

_Tears. The girl cried, and she smiled._

_That moment, so short and fleeting, was what changed her life. That day, she died, and by that smile, she was reborn._

_Because it was beautiful. Her savior, so relieved at finding a survivor in that hell, showed her the most beautiful expression she had ever seen._

_One that she would pursue from then on for her entire life._

-!-

"Hibiki! Hibiki! Wake up!"

She stirred awake at the sound of her friend's voice. "Ah? Miku? What time is it?"

"Classes are already over!"

Hibiki's eyes shot open, and darted to the clock above the board at the front of the class. Already many of the students had left, with only a couple left behind who still gathered their belongings. "Oh crap, I slept through all the afternoon classes! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I'm in another class, remember?" Miku chided her. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you I'm heading home; dad called me, saying we're going to pick up my aunt from the hospital."

"Ah, then I should go too—"

"Hibiki," Miku narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you forget you're on duty today?"

Hibiki blinked, then looked to the board. There, on the bottom right, her name was written along with one other. "Ah... damn."

Miku turned away, stopping when she reached the door and turned back. "Call me when you're done, okay?"

Hibiki nodded. Miku smiled, and then left. Over the next few minutes, the remaining students in the class left save for herself and the other girl on duty. However...

"I'm so sorry, Hibiki-san!" she said with her palms together and her head bowed. "Something urgent came up at home and I have to go!"

Hibiki, holding the mop in her hand, rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, well, it can't be helped, right? Don't worry about it. I can do this alone."

"Thanks! I owe you one!" the girl said, quickly grabbing her bag and dashed out the door. Hibiki didn't even have time to wave her goodbye as she disappeared, leaving her completely alone in the classroom basking in the afternoon glow.

She sighed. Well, no use fretting about it. The classroom wasn't going to clean itself.

-!-

By the time she was done, the sun had already set, and the night rolled in. Finally putting down the mop, she wiped her forehead from the exertion. Her skills at cleaning were abysmal, so it was no wonder it took her an especially long time to finish her task. She wasn't even sure she had done it all that well.

Regardless, her job was done, and she was finally able to head home. She headed to the windows in order to close the blinds, but as soon as she looked through the glass and into the courtyard, something strange caught her attention.

She could see something that looked like sparks erupting continuously, as well as the occasional cloud of dirt thrown up into the air. Confused and curious at the sight, she decided to head downstairs to get a better grasp of what was going on.

Her descent was accompanied by the sound of impacts, and with each repetition, her heartbeat grew stronger. Somewhat fearful of what the source of the disturbance could be, she snuck around, silently positioning herself behind one of the low walls encircling the courtyard. She peeked her head through the side, hoping to see who was involved.

There were two people she could see, neither of which seemed normal to her. The first was a short, pale skinned girl, with a pair of horns jotting out of her forehead. She was dressed only in a loose, colorful kimono, and her thin frame was covered with what Hibiki could only call tiny pieces of fabric covering her nether regions. In her hand was an elaborate sword, glimmering beautifully in the moonlight.

The two clashed wildly, moving faster than Hibiki could follow. One second they'd be in her vision, the next they'd disappear, leave behind a burst of wind that threatened to knock her over.

"Oh my," the oni said. The words flowed out of her mouth like honey, sultry and seductive. She spoke in an archaic manner and said words Hibiki could barely understand. "Thy fists are quite powerful. Not what I expected from one such as yourself."

The person she was facing could only be called her exact opposite. A tall, beautiful woman with tanned skin and white hair, wearing what she recognized as a tight fitting bodysuit, orange and white in color. Her most noticeable features, however, were the gauntlets on her forearms, steaming mechanically as they pulled back into position.

"And you're not what I expected from someone who's supposed to be sneaking around," she replied with a slight smirk. "I wonder which of us is the bigger failure?"

A scathing remark hidden behind a question. Instinctively, Hibiki already felt like she didn't like this person; something about their attitude didn't sit right with her.

Not that the shorter one was any better. The more Hibiki looked at the two of them, the more she realized they weren't human. The way they looked, the way they spoke, and the way they fought was beyond anything a human was capable of.

It terrified her, but at the same time, excited her. In the distance she spotted someone else, watching the exchange just like her, but she couldn't put a finger on who it was. The only thing she recognized were a pair of low hanging twintails, but it didn't give her a clue as to their identity.

"Ufufufufufu," the oni giggled. "How lovely. However..."

And then the oni's eyes landed on her. Across the vast distance, their gazes met. Instantly, Hibiki felt terror unlike any she had ever felt in her life. Her blood ran cold, and she immediately stopped breathing.

"It seems we have an unwanted spectator. That won't do at all, would it~?"

'I'm going to die.'

Hibiki barely managed to hear the white haired woman's tongue clicking before she immediately ran for her life, leaving everything else behind. She left the school grounds and ran into the street, panting heavily all the while. She ran between the streets, zigzagging her way home in order to lose any would-be pursuers.

She saw something she shouldn't have. She witnessed something forbidden, and now, she was going to pay for it.

Eventually, she ran out of energy to run. She slowed to a stop by a streetlight, holding onto the pole for dear life as she recomposed herself. Sweat poured down her face, and her clothes clung tightly to her skin. The faltering light from the bulb above her was the only illumination she had around her, giving some much needed clarity to the world.

But that would not last long

"Ufufufufufufufufu, how adorable."

The familiar, sultry voice made her blood freeze. Instantly straightening up, her head darted above her, to the solitary street light. There, standing nonchalantly on top of it was the pale-skinned oni who she had just run away from.

'H-how?!'

Not human.

She answered her own question in her mind. Fear overcame her, and she took terrified steps back as the oni jumped down to the ground easily, her knees not even bending from the height. Despite her short stature, she was by far the scariest thing Hibiki had ever seen in her life. From out of nowhere, she withdrew a blood red sake plate and sipped at it lightly. She then moved it aside, licking her lips at Hibiki.

"You truly look delicious~~" she said slowly. "Tell me, how do your guts taste?"

Hibiki immediately bolted again. Despite having next to no energy to do so, she ran for her life, leaving the oni behind under the street light. But it was a meaningless effort. The oni, not about to let her prey get away, leaped up to the rooftops, easily keeping up with her pace.

Hibiki, not knowing where her pursuer had gone, made the split second decision to try and hide. Rather than run home, she turned hard, running into the grounds of an old and abandoned japanese home. She passed the gate and ran to the garden, eyeing an empty shed at the far end.

She naively thought that hiding would save her from the oni who wanted to devour her whole.

That naivete cost her dearly.

As if appearing out of thin air, the oni dropped down behind her. Hibiki didn't have enough time to dodge or turn around before the oni smashed her leg into her back.

Immense amounts of pain shot up Hibiki's spine, and blood splattered out of her mouth. The force of the kick made her fly, crossing the threshold into the shed. She crashed into a pile of empty cardboard boxes, luckily avoiding any major injuries in the process.

She groaned in pain, trying her hardest to bring herself to her feet. However, she could barely support herself, only managing to lean on her hands in time to see the oni enter the shed after her.

Despite her small stature, the oni towered over her. Her purple eyes shone in the dark, the moon's glow illuminating her frame from behind.

"It's always fun when they run~ so much tastier that way," the oni said with another lick of her lips. Her sake plate disappeared into golden sparkles, and in its place, summoned her elaborate sword. She took a few steps forward, raising the sword at Hibiki's head. "Do be a dear and stay put. I promise it won't hurt... much."

She finished off that statement with another giggle laced with sadism. More sweat poured down Hibiki's face, and she sought out something, anything that she could use to defend herself with. Her right hand fell upon a metal pipe, and she swung wildly, aiming at the sword.

It did absolutely nothing. It was as if she struck a brick wall, and the pipe was thrown from her grip.

"Oh? You still have it in you to resist? How cute," the oni said, amused by the act.

Hibiki gritted her teeth in defiance. Glaring at the oni in a meagre attempt at showing resistance, she clutched at her shirt with her hand.

"I won't ever give up!" she announced loudly. Unbeknownst to her, behind a stack of boxes at the other end of the shed, something glowed brightly. "I have to live no matter what!"

The oni giggled, not bothering even giving her an articulate response.

The back of Hibiki's left hand suddenly flared with pain, but she ignored it. However, the oni noticed. A red sigil in the shape of a six pointed flower materialized on the back of her prey's hand. "I have to live, because I was saved all those years ago!"

That was when the oni noticed the light from the end of the shed. Her gaze darted to it as Hibiki screamed out powerfully.

"And I will never give up on life!"

The connection was made. The contract was signed. The pact was sealed. From within the magic circle, a presence came to life. The next thing Hibiki saw was a clash of steel and the oni being tossed out of the shed by a surprise blow that came out of thin air.

Wind flowed through the ruined shed. Now, instead of the oni, a new figure stood before Hibiki. Her mouth gaping and her eyes wide, she was speechless as the new figure turned around to face her.

"Servant Saber has come in response to your summons."

It was a beautiful woman, dressed in a cherry blossom colored kimono. Her peach colored hair glowed in the moonlight, tied in the back with a black ribbon not unlike Miku. In her right hand, she held an ornate, crimson scabbard, and in her left, a steel katana. Her voice deep and soothing, she looked at Hibiki with an earnest gaze, and spoke the last set of words that sealed the girl's path.

"I ask of you... Are you my Master?"


	19. Whim of God

For once, Hibiki woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. She opened her eyes, squinting at the alarm clock that had failed to perform its sacred duty. By some heaven sent miracle, she hadn't overslept like she usually did.

Miku, like most days, was awake before her. As Hibiki stirred awake and stretched, she groggily climbed down the stepladder. She wandered into the living room, and ith her eyes still half open, it took her a moment to register her friend's position by the large windowpane. The curtains were pulled aside to allow the morning sunshine to illuminate the room, and Miku, still in her pajamas, just stood there, looking towards the bustling city below.

Hibiki, for her part, found this act very strange. As she rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes with her forearm, she called out to her. "Miku?"

All she recieved was silence in response, as if Miku hadn't even acknowledged her.

Yeah, that was definitely a very weird thing to wake up too. Worried for her friend, Hibiki approached, and called out to her once more. "Miku? Is everything alri—"

"How curious."

Hibiki froze. Jolted awake at the familiar tone of voice, her eyes widened as Miku proceeded to turn to her.

It took a single look for Hibiki to understand who was standing before her. Everything about Miku had remained the same except for one crucial detail:

Her eyes. Instead of the gentle teal she was so accustomed to, what met her sight were a pair of gray orbs with glowing red rings around the inner pupil. Hibiki instantly recognized the signs.

"Shem-Ha?!"

"We meet again, god-slayer."

Hibiki was immediately on guard. She took on an aggressive stance as she questioned her. "How?! I thought you—! What did you do to Miku?!"

"Fascination. You are correct, for my original body along with the fragments I had collected had indeed perished by your hand. However, It seems a fragment remained in her who had been my vessel," the custodian said. She moved, sitting down cross-legged by the dining table. Hibiki's eyes narrowed, tracking her every movement.

"What do you mean?"

"Vexing. I have not a single bit of my power. It seems I have been reduced to a mere consciousness."

"Give Miku back her body at once!"

The custodian was unperturbed. "I refuse. Do not think that look can frighten me, god-slayer. I am well aware you lack the ability to reproduce that miracle presently. If you wish for me to return the girl, then you will follow my demands. Worry not, she's sleeping quite soundly, blissfully unaware of the ongoings. She'll be fine... for now"

Hibiki tensed, unsure what course of action to take. Should she inform the others of what was going on? Should she call HQ and get them to help? There were too many things that could go wrong if she did that. She swallowed nervously. "W-what do you want?"

Shem-Ha smirked. "Satisfactory. There is something I have been curious about, and you will help me discover it."

"What is it?"

What could Shem-Ha possibly want? Digging up Yggdrasil again? Reclaiming her powers? She didn't know what it could be, but Hibiki prepared herself for the worst. Whatever it was, it was probably nefarious.

And with Miku's life on the line, she couldn't allowed herself to be caught off guard.

-!-

She was caught completely off guard. There was no way she could've seen this coming.

"So let me get this straight," Chris said in disbelief, and pointed at Shem-Ha accusingly. "You want to experience a day of human life?! That's it?! No strings attached?!"

The custodian's odd request had nearly caused Hibiki to stumble when she had made it. She was surprisingly evasive when asked for the reasons, but with no other choice, Hibiki had to drop the matter for Miku's sake. And thus, she found herself helping Shem-Ha not only get dressed, but also prepare for school. It took a while, considering that somehow, the custodian was clueless as to how humans lived their lives despite living in their genes for millennia. Once they were done, they headed out, meeting Chris halfway like they usually did.

Hibiki had to give herself credit though. Aside from the glowing eyes, Shem-Ha was indistinguishable from the normal Miku. However, she knew that people were going to ask questions, especially over such an obvious change in features. She had no idea how she was going to explain it.

"Amusement. Yes, it is as you have heard. That is my demand. In exchange, I shall release the girl once I am satisfied."

Chris, naturally, was livid. "That's a load of bull! There's no way we can trust you!"

"You have no choice, Yukine Chris," Shem-Ha said, causing the white haired wielder to grit her teeth in frustration. "As I have told the god-slayer; obey, and she shall be returned. Show defiance, and she shall remain my prisoner. Make your choice."

The angered girl looked ready to leap out and strangle the custodian, but she held herself back on account of not wanting to harm Miku's body. Hibiki put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "L-let's just go along with her for now, okay Chris-chan? Besides, it can't be that bad! It's a harmless request! She can't do anything anyway, so let's give her a chance."

Chris had many complains she wanted to make, but swallowed them down, knowing it'd be pointless. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine! Fine. Do what you want." She turned to Hibiki. "Miku shares all your classes, right? Then keep an eye on her. I'll let those two in on it and get them to help too. The faster we do this, the faster we get Miku back."

"Your cooperation is duly appreciated," Shem-Ha said with a mocking tone.

"Shut it. Now, let's go before we're late. We don't wanna get chewed out and get more attention on her than necessary. You hear? Don't do anything stupid that'll blow our cover," Chris said to Hibiki, and then turned to Shem-Ha. "And you. I swear, if you pull one bad move, I swear I'll—"

"Worry not, Ichaival wielder. I have remained inconspicuous for millennia. However, I shall investigate as I will. Remember what is on the line."

Chris wanted to respond, but kept quiet. Without another word, the three went on their way.

-!-

Shem-Ha failed to remain inconspicuous.

Hibiki didn't think the eyes had anything to do with it. She managed to play it off as Miku being tired, but once classes began, that's when things started deteriorating. They had lessons in italian today, which Miku still had a hard time grasping and Hibiki practically failed repeatedly.

So it definitely came as a surprise when Shem-Ha was prompted by the teacher to answer a question in italian, she proceeded to do just that... and combine said italian with at least twenty other languages, all in a single sentence. To say the class was floored would be an understatement.

As expected of a goddess of words.

They had managed to remain low until lunch, at which point they met with Yumi, Shiori, and Kuriyo. Naturally, the twintailed girl had many many questions to ask.

"Seriously, how many languages was that?! This is definitely like in anime! She even spoke Elvish, Klingon, and High Valyrian!"

"Yumi, those aren't anime."

"SAME THING!"

Hibiki laughed nervously, "W-well, you know, we just watched a few movies yesterday and a few things stuck. Right, Miku?"

"Negative. I am not Miku. I am Shem-Ha."

Silence. Hibiki choked while the three stared. "T-that's really funny! See, there was this one character—"

"Bikki, just tell us the truth," Kuriyo cut in. "We're already kinda in the know, right? So just tell us what's up. Maybe we can help."

Hibiki sighed in defeat. Promptly, she explained the circumstances, from start to finish. The three swallowed the information keenly, eyes widening at the sequence of events. By the time she was done, lunch was nearly over. Of course, the reaction was—

"Oh my, this is quite like an anime." "Yeah, 100% an anime." "Seriously Bikki, how anime is your life?"

Yeah, as expected. She laughed nervously once again as Shem-Ha... ate. Very very slowly. For all of her ancient knowledge, it was quite surreal seeing her struggle with something as simple as a pair of chopsticks. Hibiki mentally thanked her rowdy stomach for leaving some leftovers from yesterday's dinner. It would've been bad if she couldn't feed her.

Yumi, of course, was the most excited. "Possessed by an ancient goddess? That's so crazy!" She exclaimed, and immediately invaded Shem-Ha's personal space. The custodian eyed the twintailed girl with an even expression. "You want to see a day of human life?! Live it to me! I, Itaba Yumi, will act as mankind's representative! And my proposal is: Karaoke!"

"Oh, that could be fun!" Hibiki clapped, turning to Shem-Ha. "What do you say? Do you want to try?"

"Confusion. I am aware of what this karaoke is. I am Shem-Ha, words themselves. However, I have never experienced it," she said, and looked to Yumi. "Explain, human."

Yumi flashed a smirk. "It'll be better to show you than just tell you! And I, Itaba Yumi, am unbeatable in karaoke!"

For a moment, Hibiki wasn't sure if Shem-Ha was going to understand the humor behind the girl's claims.

"A challenge, is it? Very well, I shall take you on, human. I shall see your prowess."

"You'll be blown away by my amazing performance! If you're the goddess of words, then I'm the goddess of anime songs! Tremble before my power!"

-!-

"Oh great goddess, forgive this sinner for her transgressions!"

After school, the group headed to the karaoke parlour just as Yumi suggested. Of course, they gave it their all in the performance, attempting to amuse the custodian with their antics and talent.

But in the end, they were the ones who were blown away. Perhaps it was because she had Miku's voice, who was known to sing quite beautifully, or maybe because she was a divine being, but Shem-Ha's singing of a simple anime tune somehow became a heavenly chorus. They then left, dazed from the performance, and Yumi immediately dropped to her knees in deference.

Shem-Ha was quite pleased, and crossed her arms. "Now you know your folly, human. Never again dare to challenge one such as I."

Shiori couldn't contain her laughter, and helped Yumi off the ground. Shem-Ha then turned to Hibiki, staring her in the eyes. "Today was sufficient. As per our agreement, I shall return this body to her," she said, causing Hibiki to beam happily. "We shall see each other again, god-slayer."

"Wait, what do you mean by—"

She couldn't finish her question before Shem-Ha closed her eyes. She wobbled, and Hibiki hurried to catch her before she hit the ground. Moments later, her eyes fluttered open again, revealing they had changed back to their original teal. "H-huh? Hibiki? Where am I?"

"Miku?" Hibiki asked in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... I feel like I slept really well. Did something happen?"

The trio gave Hibiki a look, and she decided to keep quiet about it. "Not much, really. Hahahahaha..."

It was flimsy, but it'll have to do. Still, she had to wonder... what did Shem-Ha mean by that last sentence?

-!-

The next day, Hibiki awoke before the alarm clock once again. She opened her eyes slowly, and immediately noticed that Miku was not in bed next to her.

She leaped out of bed and ran to the living room. There, sitting by the dinner table with a cup of coffee in hand was Miku, except...

"Good morning, god-slayer," Shem-Ha said, raising the cup to greet her. "I told you we'll see each other again, did I not?"

"W-wha—"

"Laughter. I shall depend on your and your comrades' expertise once again. Yesterday was quite amusing. Do be sure to keep that up. I've not quite had enough of your antics."

So that's what she meant...

Huh.

_'I wonder if this'll become a trend.'_


	20. Greatest Hero

Atami City!

That is, a city on the coast of Japan, right by the ancient Mount Fuji! This small, unassuming place is in fact the sight of grandiose experiments, the likes of which mankind has never laid its eyes on!

In this city, a group of scientists, some of which one would call mad, harness a new power!

And its name is:

**PHONIC GAIN!**

A radical, new power some say is more akin to magic! Siphoned from the remnants of ancient artifacts, it is said to be an energy source hundreds of times greater and more potent than nuclear energy!

Truly, a revolutionary discovery that could propel mankind centuries into the future!

It is in this small yet important town that a very specific young woman lives an ordinary life.

And that young woman's name is:

**TACHIBANA HIBIKI!**

She, as always, stares out of the classroom window, her seat conveniently assigned to the far back. A terrible study at heart, her attention is directed towards the clouds passing in the sky.

"TACHIBANA!"

The teacher's yell is accompanied by a frighteningly accurate toss of the board chalk, nailing the girl straight in the forehead. "Gah!"

"Answer the question, Tachibana!"

Hibiki hurries to her feet, but can only rub the back of her head sheepishly. "I... I don't know..."

"Well you better make sure to pay attention if you want to pass my class!" the teacher exclaims, huffing to herself and turning back to the board. Hibiki sits back down, laughing nervously all the while.

"Hibiki, you really should stop drifting off."

She looks to the seat next to hers, to the girl with black hair and kind eyes she's known since childhood!

That girl is:

**KOHINATA MIKU!**

"Hahahaha..." Hibiki laughs again. Truly, a lost cause she is. Miku pouted, peeved but understanding.

Like so went about their day. Uneventful, normal, ordinary. The three words that every teenager believes describes their life.

 **HOWEVER**!

For one Tachibana Hibiki, that may not be the case any longer!

"So, ready to go?" Miku asked her childhood friend.

Hibiki arranged her belongings in her bag as she answered. "Yeah. Grandma told me this morning to come home as soon as school finishes. Had something to tell me or something."

"I see. Well, good thing you have that motorcycle of yours," Miku said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

In no time at all, the two of them were enroute to Hibiki's home in the outskirts of town. She was at the front, with Miku hanging on tightly to her, enjoying the sea-side breeze as best they could with the helmets on.

A peaceful time, in a peaceful city, together.

 **UNTIL**!

A loud boom echoes throughout! A large fireball rises in the distance, heating up the air instantly. The two girls are instantly alarmed, especially since they know where the blaze erupted from.

"Grandma!"

Hibiki hits the gas. The scenery blurs around the two of them as they make their way at top speeds towards her home. Miku looks towards the sea, and to her horror, sees something gigantic rise up from the ocean depths.

A colossal, metallic beast, the likes of which she had never seen before. It roars, shooting out a powerful laser from its mouth, torching the land once more!

"What is that?!"

Neither of them have the answer! It doesn't take long for helicopters and army planes to converge on the beast's location, but their efforts are for naught! With another roar, it obliterates the human forces with ease! Truly, a terrifying enemy that humanity has never faced before!

The duo reach the burning ruins of the home, leaping off the motorcycle. "Grandma! Grandma!" Hibiki shouts, desperate to find her only remaining relative.

The search doesn't take long. Right where the living room used to be, they find the elderly woman on the ground, injured and groaning in pain. They reach her, and Hibiki lifts her in her arms, running out of the crumbling house and laying her back on the ground to check on her.

"Grandma!" Hibiki calls out panickingly, holding back her tears from falling. "Hang in there!"

The elderly woman stirs, looking towards her granddaughter with her eyes half open. "Ooooh... Hibiki..."

"Grandma! What happened?!"

"They've come... They've finally come..." she murmures. "But... I was ready for them... I made sure you too... will be ready for them..."

"What are you talking about?!" Hibiki yells desperately once more. Miku looks equally as distraught, unsure as to what she should do.

"The Noise... They're here to claim... the world... But... I made the one thing... that can stop them..."

She speaks, and both girls are confused by her words. With the smouldering ruins of the Tachibana homes at their backs, and a great beast in the vicinity, they listen to the struggling words of an old woman who had dedicated her life to a cause.

"With it... you will become... invincible... with it... you can become a demon... or a god... the path you choose... is yours."

Hibiki looks conflicted, and she gazes at Miku for an answer. However, her childhood friend has none to give. She thinks to herself for a while, until...

"Miku, look after grandma," she says, gently passing the elder over to her childhood friend. She stands, and clenches her fists tight. "I'll be going!"

Without leaving behind another word, she dashes to her new destination: the basement, which for her entire life, her grandmother had told her was off limits.

Until now. Now, she goes. Passing by the burning ruins, she heads down into the depths. The monster, having finished annihilating the army, notices the two still out in the open. It stares at Miku, and she stares back at it in terror. She clutches the elder to herself, determined to protect her with her own body if need be.

But such things are not necessary!

The earth shakes! The ground rumbles! Something that had remained dormant since the days of Hibiki's birth now awakens with the arrival of its true master!

The hatch is opened! The platform is raised! The phonic gain levels are off the chart! A great giant of steel, towering above all others!

And to those watching, they stand in awe! And to those hearing, something rings out within their hearts! The giant's appearance is accompanied by a [song](https://youtu.be/Hbnpm-oJ8JA), reverberating all around as its eyes shine with great phonic gain!

Inside its head, within the impenetrable glass canopy, sits a single girl. Her hands grip the controls, much like a motorcycle's. She squeezes the handles, her glare falling upon the great monster out at sea.

It notices her. It notices the giant of steel, deeming it a target for destruction. Before Hibiki can move it, the beast attacks, firing its powerful laser once more!

**HOWEVER!**

**IT GLANCES OFF!**

The beast's laser, capable of obliterating all obstacles, does nothing to the giant of steel! Hibiki is surprised, and a grin forces its way onto her face.

She moves the giant forward, its every step shaking the earth beneath it. The beast roars, and charges, determined to take down its new opponent.

But it's for naught! The giant's fist rears back, and slams into the monster's head with the force of a thousand suns! It stumbles back, roaring in pain all the while!

"Alright!" Hibiki yells out triumphantly. "But there's more where that came from!"

A panel to her right lifts. The giant's arm rises, aiming at the beast!

She balls her hand into a fist, and brings it down upon the presented big red button! She screams, roaring powerfully for all to hear!

**"ROOOOOOCKET PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**

The giant's fist flies! Detaching from its arm with a burst of fire, it travels at breakneck speeds towards the helpless monstrosity! It smashes into it, blowing a hole in its midsection!

That is the fist of justice that smites evil! That is the giant of steel's ROCKET PUNCH!

HOWEVER!

The beast is tenacious! It stands despite the damage to its body, and turns on the giant once more! It charges its laser even as its metallic innards spill out!

Hibiki grits her teeth. Her hand falls upon a lever to her left, and all at once, she's filled to the brim with the necessary knowledge. Her eyes widen, and then focus. She takes a deep breath as her entire hand grasps the handle.

And then, she pushes! The cockpit shines with phonic gain, raging wildly within the giant of steel. On its front, the butterfly shaped heat sink glows, shining brightly like a red star! The giant moves its hands, flexing its steel muscles!

Once more, Hibiki screams as the lever reaches its peak!

**"BREAST FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

A scorching wave of phonic gain, transformed into a deadly inferno, rushes out! It illuminates the dark sky, and the sea beneath steams by its mere passage!

And the beast is struck! The wave of fire washes over its entire frame, trapping it within a hellish prison from which it cannot escape! It does not take long! The beast, previously proven to be mighty, is melted and reduced to atoms in an instant!

That is the giant's BREAST FIRE! Its greatest and most potent attack, unrivalled by any in this world!

The beast vanishes, and the giant stands triumphant! Its arm is recalled, and as soon as it reconnects, Hibiki wills it to grasp the sky! She looks upwards, beyond the world, beyond Earth itself!

Miku watches in awe. "So that's... Hibiki's—!"

The elder looks on with a smile as the light slowly fades from her eyes. Her hand reaches out to the giant of steel, and she utters her last words. "Go forth... my granddaughter... go forth, together with—!"

Their voices do not reach her, who stands on top of the world. "With this... I can win! No matter what those Noise are, and no matter who else comes, I'll beat them back with my fist!"

It stands unrivalled! The invincible super robot! The greatest hero the world has ever known is born on this day, the very same day its maker passes on from this world!

"My fist... and my life... they are both—!"

**AND ITS NAME IS—!**

_**SYMPHOGEAR Z!** _


	21. The Watcher

Ever since that day, she had been watching.

Ever since that day, she had been looking.

Ever since that day, she had deliberated and judged.

Yet ever since that day, she had remained silent.

It is the duty of the defeated to give way to the victors. She, who had surrendered to those girls' resolve, did not have a place in their new future. So ever since that day, she had merely observed.

Strangely enough, ever since that day, she found herself growing fond of watching. She was akin to a mother goose, watching her hatchlings fly away from the nest, finding their own paths in life. In a way, it made her sad. There was nothing more she cherished than them. Hence, she had tried the direct approach, attempting to force a future they did not desire upon them.

It was only when she had heard those girls' wishes did she finally relent. And so, from then on, she had simply been watching. A mother is allowed to worry, is she not?

However, their hard earned future had shadows cast upon it. Even though she was merely an observer, she could feel the danger lurk in the air. Evil she had not seen for a very long time threatened to encroach upon them once more. Had she been capable of more, she would've acted. Yet, all she could do was watch.

And now, it pained her greatly.

"She's... gone?" Miku asked.

The Genjuro of this world nodded grimly. "Yes. After what happened, she just... left. And..."

He opened his massive palm to present the group a broken pendant.

"She tossed this away, saying she didn't need it anymore. That it couldn't protect what she wanted to protect."

The Adaptors' faces fell. In particular, Miku seemed the most distraught, while Hibiki found herself at a complete loss for words. It had taken them a long time to finally make it back to this world. The world where a lonely Hibiki had lived, and the world where she was saved from that loneliness. She was rescued from her darkness, given a new lease on her future and happiness.

They were told how happy she seemed. How cooperative and kind she had become, and how she smiled so much more. To realize her efforts had not been in vain brought much joy to Miku, who had worked tirelessly to make it a reality. But the new circumstances they had found themselves in brought forth a truth that shattered her heart.

"What she wanted to protect..." Hibiki mumbled, as if tasting those words on her tongue. They felt familiar, and her heart began beating wildly. "You can't mean...!"

"She was reunited with this world's Miku-kun, but..." Genjuro drifted off, looking to the side sadly.

He didn't need to say anything else. Just from this meagre sentence they understood.

And the observer too, understood.

"We have to find her," Miku said resolutely. "I can't... I won't let her suffer all by herself."

"Do you have any way to catch her?"

"We'll figure it out!" Hibiki cried out.

As usual with these two. No planning ahead, and no deep thought about how to proceed. Only seeing the path in front of them, utterly forgetting to survey the road. Yet, she found herself carried along for the ride.

She watched. She watched and observed and looked at every single journey they went on. Oh, how many vast, alien worlds they had seen. From ones that were indistinguishable from their own, to ones so different they could barely be recognized. Yet they faltered not. They chased after a girl who herself was on a chase. They knew that should they find her target, she will come to them. It was a race against time, and in a way, space. It was a race to save a sun from being sniffed out.

"She's a shining Sun," that girl had said. But what is a sun without its sunshine? A cold, dying star, holding on to its last vestiges of life. Suffering alone in an endless universe, drifting forever through the blank expanse.

For a girl like her, it was a fate worse than death.

But with every failure to find her, so did the observer's irritation grew. Was it their lackluster methods, seemingly working with nothing but instinct, than any true strategy? Perhaps. However, she could not protest, for she was merely an observer. A watcher. A hapless onlooker, sitting at the bleachers, yet not truly enjoying the entertainment on the stage.

"Damn it," Chris swore as she kicked a pebble into the distance. "We're not getting anywhere like this. Every damn time we think we're on her tracks, she just vanishes."

"Maybe we can lure her to us?" Miku suggested.

"How? Unless you can dress up as that thing, she won't bite. We need a change of plans. This ain't gonna work out at all at this rate."

The observer sympathized with the rowdy girl's complaint. She too was frustrated by their failures, as time was running short. Worlds were being destroyed at an alarmingly increasing rate, and it was truly a matter of time before even their own was swallowed up by the darkness.

To do something. To stop failing. To be of help.

To finally be able to change something. For her, she had spent eons waiting for such an opportunity, yet even those ambitions were dashed by the hands of those she had created.

Her past was marred by selfishness, only working for her own lofty goals, hidden from all others. For that, she had been estranged from her colleagues, and she held no true loyalty to any one person or organization. Even those who were supposed to be her own people shunned her, leaving her to her loneliness.

So perhaps, in a way, she understood that girl's grief more than anyone else. To be alone, to have no one to trust, and to lose sight of oneself amidst a futile pursuit. To have a spot of hope, and to have that hope crushed under the heel of another, and to once again lose oneself in righteous anger.

That's why she, more than anyone else, wanted to save that girl. Perhaps more than her counterpart, and perhaps even more so than her sunshine.

She would never allow that girl to fall. She would never allow her to reach the depths she had.

Not her. The observer didn't care if it was anyone else.

But never that girl. Never.

Even though she was supposed to merely be a part of the audience, sometimes, even that audience can force a change. Alter the plot. Twist destiny.

With her plan in mind, the observer rose from her seat, breached the threshold of the auditorium, and rose onto the stage.

"Inevitable. In that case, I will do what I must."

—

Finally, they have found her. It had taken so long, and they had undergone terrible trials, but after finally coming face to face with the darkness that threatened existence, they reached her. Finally, they stood across from her. Finally, they confronted her.

And she had a lot to say.

"What the hell do you understand?!" She screamed out desperately, swinging her blades of lightning with anguished fury. The swords clanged against the god-slayer's gauntlets, whose face twisted into a visage of troubled confusion. Never one for many words, she was helpless against the assault of words her counterpart was throwing at her. "You're always surrounded by friends and family, and you never lost anything! Don't you dare say you understand what it means to lose your sunshine!"

A heavier blow followed that split the ground in two. The girl's face was heartbreaking to behold, so similar to her counterpart's yet so vastly different. Her existence was a grim reminder of the path the god-slayer they know could've gone down. All it would've taken was a slight change in circumstances.

Through her, they saw fate. Through her, they saw their own distortions.

She was inconsolable. She was broken. She had gone deep into the rabbit hole, and now, they were unsure if they'd be able to catch her.

And that is why the observer, now sick and tired of observing, took to the stage.

The first step was all that was needed to catch the avenger's attention. Her twisted expression of anger turned into incomprehensible befuddlement, and she could only mutter a three word question.

"Who are you?"

The observer trailed forward. "Understandable. You would not know who I am."

It had taken some convincing, but after a meaningful heart-to-heart, she was granted permission to use the body of the first vessel she had taken once more. She had considered others, but no one other than her would be fitting or worthy enough to force her to take action.

"But it matters little. I will no longer merely watch as you twist your own destiny out of shape."

With every step she took, the clothes upon her form twinkled and faded. With every step she took, they were reformed.

"That armor is unbecoming of you," she said. With every word she spoke, the tone of her voice grew deeper. The god-slayer, knowing what was about to come, turned away with a pained look and stepped aside to allow her passage. "No, it is not only that. Your rage, your grief, your revenge; they are all unbecoming on you."

Green eyes gave way to a red-ringed stare.

"You may not be the god-slayer I know, but it matters little. So long as you bare her name, I will not allow this atrocity to stand. Your purpose is much greater than a fruitless pursuit that will only send you deeper into the pits of hell."

Over the right arm, a golden vambrace shone brilliantly.

"I have watched. I have seen. I have observed. I have perceived. I have followed each and every step, and I have understood. Your path leads nowhere. The sunshine you seek does not lie at the end of it. You, with only vengeance filling your being, will never reach that understanding."

What an ironic notion, she realized. How she, of all people, would preach about understanding. She thought she had truly grasped it, but even someone like her, who had lived for eons, still learned much from those far younger than herself. She had hoped to teach her children, but to her surprise, she was taught in return.

And it was only fair she'd give back those teachings to those who deserve them, so they do not lose their way like she had.

A white hair ribbon sparkled out of existence, allowing the jet-black hair to flow freely.

"Your counterpart cannot empathize with you. Your sunshine cannot pity you. Your comrades, whom you've turned your back on, cannot support you. Thus, it is only I who can set you back on your proper path. As long as you share the name and face of my defeater, it is my duty to remind you."

She came to a stop, and their gazes met.

"Oh pitiful Tachibana Hibiki, consumed by sorrow," she declared. "For the sake of all... nay, for your sake above all else..."

A blade of light erupted from the vambrace as her power flared.

And Shem-Ha stepped forward, the observer finally taking center stage to save the heart of the one who had saved her own.

"I will liberate you from your despair."


	22. Destined Meeting

It was a night like any other. The streets were empty, the residents sleeping soundly in their homes, ignorant of everything that took place outside. Should one glimpse out to the cobblestone alleyways, they'd see nothing unusual. Perhaps the occasional drunk, returning home after a wild night out with his co-workers. A light mist flowed between the slumbering residences, a common occurrence for the cold winter. The street lights flickered every so often, a sign of much needed maintenance.

And it was one such night that one of the elusive members of the Phantom Thieves made their getaway.

She leaped from rooftop to rooftop, lamppost to lamppost with her prize in hand, having just finished a successful raid on another wealthy household. The leather satchel swung about on her waist as she fled to safety, having gone completely undiscovered by the guards and the constabulary.

Of course they wouldn't notice; she had planned this out ahead of time. Well... more like her guild planned this out, and they sent her to complete the job. Despite her boisterous nature, she was quite nimble, so she had evaded the guards' notice flawlessly. It helped that even though they had plenty of wealth, this household was quite lax about security, a vulnerability they had exploited to snag some of their more prized possessions.

With not a single soul on her tail, she arrived at the secret entrance to the guild; an unassuming and inconspicuous window at the far side of town, where the poorer folk resided. The building looked rundown and crumbling, but was actually quite sturdy, serving quite well as an outpost for the greater Thieves' Guild. She looked to and fro one last time before she lifted the window and slid inside, closing it behind her quietly so as to not wake the neighbours.

"I'm back!" Hibiki called out to her comrades.

"Oh, that was quick," Maria said, raising her head from the pile of paperwork on her desk. "Did you get it?"

"Yep!" Hibiki exclaimed, unlatching the satchel from her hip and placing it down on the table. She opened the cord and took out the shining, diamond-fitted tiara she had just stolen. "They didn't even realize! When they wake up in the morning, they're in for a big surprise!"

Maria took the item from her and studied it closely. "So this is their family heirloom... or so they say," she said, putting it down back on the table. "But we all know that's a lie. We know their ancestors stole it from a faltering kingdom and claimed it was their own."

"So we stole it back from them," Hibiki continued for her with a grin.

"Indeed. I'll hit up our contact and get in touch with our seller. This should rake in some big numbers."

"And then the orphanage can finally get some repairs done," Hibiki said. "I'm sure Hana-san will be glad."

Yes, they were for all intents and purposes a Thieves' Guild... except much of their money was then given to the less fortunate. They had worked their hardest to make sure the peasantry never found out what their real source of income was, and so far, it was a great success. A community that should've perished to famine and disease ended up somewhat thriving, as the spoils of war brought in enough cash to feed pretty much everyone for at least two months. Just like always, a large amount of that sum was given to the nearby run-down orphanage, whose young inhabitants were the children of parents who had abandoned them or died.

Hibiki's heart always went out to them, which was why she was so hyper focused on making sure they always had enough to eat. She got along with those kids splendidly, and she dearly wished she could see them grow up big and strong. That's why she took up this job despite the dangers it posed. The children's smiles were worth every second she'd spend in jail.

"By the way Maria-san, where are Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Sleeping," her boss answered. "They ran themselves ragged helping out Fujitaka-san repair his house."

"Ah, that's right."

Hibiki fell silent for a moment as Maria went back to her papers. With the tiara in their possession, she was going to haggle for the best price possible for it. Their usual clientele could be stingy sometimes, especially when it came to fine jewels like this. The belongings of the nobles were always worth big money. And speaking of nobles...

Hibiki looked at her boss seriously. "Maria-san, this is the perfect time to hit up the Kazanari mansion! I'm sure they have some good stuff we can take!"

Maria sighed and put down her quill. "Hibiki, how many times are you going to ask this? No is no."

"But why! You never tell me the reason!"

"And no matter how many times you ask, I'm not going to tell you. Hit up any other noble you want, but Kazanari is out of the question."

Hibiki pouted. Maria just utterly refused to explain. The Kazanari were by far one of the wealthiest families in the city, possessing the biggest mansion in the entire region. The family head Tsubasa was known to be somewhat modest about her fortune, but even so, Hibiki didn't believe all of it was earned through honest means. Nobody can make that much money through just hard work. They had to have cheated someone in the past. And if they did, that means they have something worth taking.

"Okay okay," Hibiki said while waving her arms. "I'll drop it. Anyway, good night Maria-san."

"Mhm, good night. Good work today."

"Thanks."

—

She lied. She had no intention of going to sleep. She wasn't at all tired, and Maria's stubbornness only fuelled her curiosity further. Once she had confirmed Maria had gone to sleep, that's when she made her move.

Hibiki leapt through the night, rooftop to rooftop, lamppost to lamppost. Even though she knew she was going against Maria's orders, she was determined to snatch something from the Kazanari estate. Even if her boss asks, she could just tell her that she forgot to give her something from the previous heist. That should satisfy her enough.

Reaching the Kazanari mansion was easy enough; it was virtually unmissable. A giant plot of land in the city's outskirts, surrounded by well-tended greenery. The various trees dotting the estate would serve as good hiding places from the eyes of the guards. Hopefully constable Yukine wasn't on the prowl today; she was one of the most difficult officers to get away from. Her tenacity was something to behold.

She reached the final rooftop, now having her eyes set on the elaborate fence guarding the estate's perimeter. She looked left and right, surveying the area for any guards that could spot her breach. When she couldn't find any, she jumped, crossing the street and landing smack dab on the branch of the first tree inside the perimeter.

So far so good. She had some great leg strength, so her leaps were by far the most impressive of the guild's. She could cross vast distances in a single jump, leaving any would-be pursuers shocked at her maneuverability. That combined with some useful tools such as a grappling hook made her job much easier.

She climbed to the top of the tree and looked around again. No guards still. Was Kazanari's reputation exaggerated? Their security seemed a bit lax to her. Or perhaps they'd already gone to sleep? That was good for her either way. Just like so, she leaped from tree to tree, making sure to double check her path and her surroundings. The total stillness and silence made the place feel somewhat eerie.

She spied an open window on the wall closest to her. Bingo. That's gonna be her entry point. Usually she had to sneakily force the windows open, or bruteforce her way in in a somewhat inelegant manner, but today she definitely lucked out. It was also low enough that she could throw her hook to climb up. That was always a bit of a risky move, but she doubted many people spent their nights looking out the window at the moon.

With her goal in mind, she made her way to it. Upon reaching the final tree, she looked left and right one last time before she threw her hook over to the window, and it latched onto the frame beautifully. She tugged on the rope to ensure its stability, and then jumped off. She swung through the air for a small moment before her feet met the wall, and began her climb up. She was at her most vulnerable during this stage of a heist, as she had nowhere to run should she be discovered; that's why it was crucial to check the guard rotation and schedule ahead of time.

Yeah, she acted somewhat hastily, even if she got lucky. Still, a good haul from this would be worth it. She just knew it.

Soon enough she reached the window, and grabbed onto the frame. She pulled herself up with one swift motion and landed perfectly inside the mansion. Immediately she surveyed her surroundings, adjusting her mask all the while. Making sure her identity was kept secret was a basic of all thieves; they had to avoid being recognized in public after all.

A supply closet. Not the worst place she could've ended up. One time she had ended up in a lavatory that someone had left uncleaned. That was a nasty bit of surprise back then. Her position secure, she retrieved her hook and approached the door. She placed her ear against it, listening intently for the sound of footsteps, talking, or breathing.

Nothing. Good, as expected. While maids woke up earlier than their masters, they still needed some time to sleep. She had decided to strike just at the perfect time when even the staff was unaware. Her genius shocked her sometimes.

She slowly opened the door, making sure it creaked as little as possible. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway, she was assaulted by a myriad of colors coming off the various decorations. A red, embroidered carpet covered the floor, clean of every bit of dirt and grime. The walls were filled with family portraits, some of which she recognized contained the current head of the house, Kazanari Tsubasa. Vases of various shapes and sizes, along with other valuable items, served as intermittent ornaments, including suits of armor from both western and eastern lands. All in all, it was the stereotypical image of an extremely wealthy family.

Just the thought soured her mood. All of this money was used on frivolous things instead of helping feed the hungry. If there was any injustice in the world, it was this. Oh, by the time she was done here, she was gonna drain this lady dry. The mansion will look like an abandoned, haunted house when she was through with it.

Okay, first thing first, plot a route through the house. She needed to figure out what would be the best way she could grab as much stuff as she can carry and escape before anyone noticed. As she made her way through the hallways quietly, passing by closed doors, she took in as much of the sights as she could. Everything was so gaudy it was sickening. How could anyone live in such a suffocating place? She pitied the staff. She bet they were being abused. There was no other explanation.

Eventually, she found herself reaching the servants' quarters. To her surprise, they seemed well off. Usually she'd expect them to live in a detached shack away from the main mansion, as she had seen in countless other noble houses. To see the servants live within the mansion itself caught her by surprise. She almost couldn't tell the doors apart from the rest of the rooms.

But she didn't buy it. No materialistic gain was worth the torture the common people suffered at the hands of the nobles.

'Crap, did I get lost?' She realized that a little too late. She didn't know where the estate's gold storage was. Usually nobles kept their wealth in a sealed off area away from prying eyes, usually somewhere no one other than them could access. She normally had a map of the target estate on hand prepared beforehand by the guild, but this time she didn't. She had never been in this mansion before, so all she could do was follow a vague gut instinct.

Hibiki continued sneaking about, making sure not to awaken any of the maids sleeping soundly around her. The darkened halls gave her some leeway, but she had no convenient covers to use in case someone approached.

And just per her luck, she heard the footsteps. She stopped in her tracks as she heard the soft pitter patter of feet, accompanied by a slowly approaching source of light in the distance. The hallway was long, so she couldn't see their face, but it won't be long before they'll be right upon her. 'Crap crap crap!'

No choice then. As quickly and quietly as she could, she turned to the nearest door and slowly opened it, making sure to minimize the creaking as much as possible. Once she was inside the room, she swiftly closed it. Hopefully she wasn't spotted. 'Phew.'

That was way too close. Now, all she had to do was press her ear to the door and listen for the footsteps. Once they leave, she can head out and continue her search. Now hopefully the occupant of this room wasn't awak—

"Excuse me."

Hibiki stiffened. 'Oh crap!'

She slowly turned around, making sure to not make any sudden moves. The light from the moon sifted through the open window, illuminating the darkened bedroom and the frame of the person sitting upon the bed. And as soon as Hibiki met her gaze, she gasped.

It was a girl, most likely her own age, with neck-length black hair that almost seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Her eyes were an emerald green, dazzling and alluring to behold, containing a mysterious, hidden depth to them. She was dressed in a modest nightgown, presenting a tasteful glance of her pale skin.

"Umm..." the girl murmured. "Who are you?"

Hibiki shook her head to regain her composure, and quickly checked whether her mask was on correctly. "I... uh... I mean..."

"Are you a thief?" the girl asked, raising herself to a regular sitting position on the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have much worth stealing."

Her response took Hibiki by surprise. Usually people are more frightened by the prospect of being robbed, yet this girl was taking it fully in stride. She waved her hands in a panic in front of her. "Ah, no, I mean... I'm not here to steal from you! I'm..."

"Here to steal from the Lady of the house, am I correct?"

"Ah... er..."

The girl nodded once. "I understand, but I'm afraid I can't help you in that regard." She reached over to her nightstand, pulled open the drawer, and took out two small objects which she presented to Hibiki. "Here, you can have these."

Too shocked to respond in a reasonable manner, Hibiki approached the girl and looked at the offered items with wide eyes. "These are...?"

"Hairclips. I bought them on a whim in the market a few days ago, but I haven't really used them since. They're not worth much, but I'm sure you'll find a use for them."

She met the girl's gaze, utterly gobsmacked by her casual, calm response to the situation. "Uh... okay... thanks?"

She took the offered items, studying them in her hand for a bit. A pair of red thunderbolt-shaped hairclips. Simple, yet nice looking. Even at a glance she could tell they were pretty worthless. That puzzled her all the more, as despite being a maid of this lavish mansion, she was as frugal as they came. Her room was lightly decorated, containing merely a bed, the nightstand, a closet, a table, a chair, and a drawer. All basic essentials anyone would have, with no fancy, golden ornaments to give the room more color and vibrancy.

The girl then giggled lightly, turning Hibiki's attention back to her. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised. You're very nice and polite for a thief."

Hibiki scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Ah, well, er... You're taking this a lot better than I thought?"

"There isn't much to be worried about I suppose. I've heard some rumors about the local Thieves' Guild. I heard you're all very nice people despite being thieves. The moment I saw your outfit, I knew you were a part of them," the girl said whimsically. "But you should probably leave. The head maid does her rounds at this time of night, and she comes to check on each of our rooms."

"Oh, really—"

"Miku, is everything alright?" the two heard an elderly voice speak out from behind the door.

"Speak of the devil... Yes, everything is fine!" the girl apparently named Miku said loudly. She then turned to Hibiki and whispered. "Go now before she comes in."

"Oh, right."

She didn't waste another second. Hibiki climbed onto the bed and leaped to the windowsill. She looked down to the ground, and then glanced back to the girl, who smiled at her warmly. Hibiki felt her cheeks flush at the sight, and then swiftly jumped down, dashing between the trees.

Miku stared out the window and put a hand on her cheek thoughtfully. "Oh, I never got her name..."

—

Hibiki plopped down on her bed as soon as she made it back to the guild. She somehow managed to avoid alerting Maria or the others, which was a small blessing in this situation. Her raid completely failed, and she left without anything of value to show for it. At least she managed to avoid getting caught there too.

Speaking of...

She turned over, looking at the hairclips in her hand. As she studied them again, her heart thumped in her chest, a feeling she was utterly unfamiliar with. The girl's face was etched in her mind, and it brought her a strange sense of happiness and longing.

"So her name is Miku," she said to herself. "I wonder when I can see her again. I'd like to talk to her more..."

With that small wish in her heart, she put the hairclips back on the nightstand and went to sleep, seeing dreams of the girl she had met for the first time. Dreams she hoped she'd have more of in the future.


	23. The Earned Future

_"Answer me. Why do you refuse to meld into one?"_

_"It's precisely because we can't understand each other easily that we can care for others and come to love them. I don't want anyone to take that away from us!"_

_"Even if that causes you pain and suffering in the future?"_

_"Even so, if we get hurt, we can keep walking forward on our own two feet! We can forge the future with a light that even god doesn't know!"_

_A smile._

_"Then fulfill your duty, for tomorrow now belongs to you."_

_And so, the goddess of mankind vanished from the world, handing over the future she had long sought to obtain._

—

The blue sky stretched above us. An unchanging scenery, a constant that did not have the decency to grant us a reprieve from our monotonous, feeble existence. The summer cicadas buzzed from between the trees. A soft breeze cooled the air only slightly, letting us forget the scorching heat for a fleeting second. It was an image of peace, for the end sky that I had attempted to create was banished from existence. It was, more than anything, a reminder of my own failure. Yet, for some odd reason, I did not feel any regret.

The sound of playing children broke the silence that I had attempted to seclude myself in. I was used to sitting alone, stepping away from the noise and the bickering in order to think to myself. I never quite understood how those children found those inane activities so amusing; they were truly pointless, yet they embraced them with a fondness for life I had not seen on anyone in millennia.

"Mirai-chan!" a young, chipper voice rose above the cacophony. Before I even had the mind to ponder on my misfortune, a familiar girl approached me, smiling brightly all the while. "Mirai-chan, do you want to draw with us?"

She asked me this simple question in the most hopeful of voices. I could not bring myself to refuse her offer, and so I sighed as I rose to my feet. "Very well, Yuriko."

She beamed, and swiftly took hold of my hand, dragging me forward against my will.

Mirai. That is my name in this life. The irony of its meaning did not fail me, and to this day, five years after I had been "reborn", I still struggle to understand how such a thing was possible. Before, I had been an ageless goddess, who stood above the rest of mankind as their creator. Now, I am a mere human child, wasting my time away as all other humans did. Despite my rebirth, I had somehow retained my consciousness and memories, and the sharp contrast had time and time again both puzzled myself and those around me. Of course, I could not tell them who I was; that name has already been lost and tossed away.

Shem-Ha was no longer, and yet, she was here.

My behavior was considered unusual for a child, however, it was written off as just a quirk of my personality. Nevertheless, this foolish girl named Yuriko constantly pestered me to mingle and play. Initially I had vehemently refused her offers, yet she was persistent. With nothing truly to do with my time but ponder to myself, I had found myself relenting to her will numerous times, one of which was now.

We entered the brightly colored main chamber of the kindergarten. Various children sat around low tables, scribbling wildly at the gargantuan pieces of paper they were provided. The pair of teachers walked between the groups, giving each child a helping hand in creating their own artwork.

What a frivolous activity. Pointless, insignificant, and wasteful. Yet, for some reason, I could not feel any revulsion. Rather, as Yuriko dragged me to one of the tables and sat me down forcefully, I could not help but grab one of the utensils and start on a piece of my own.

This feeling was unfamiliar to me. I had never known peace, nor serenity, nor fulfillment. My entire existence was for a singular purpose, just like the rest of my eternal brethren. We had no freedom, and only lived for the sake of the one duty thrust upon us by those higher than even ourselves. It was because I had rebelled against that establishment that I was slain, and henceforth jailed within humanity's genes. I had sought only that singular goal that had defined me, and once again aimed to shake the foundations of the world's order.

But this... this was not part of it. No, this provided silence for the heart and mind. The calm stillness of my own thoughts shocked me to no end. To think that this was how a child's brain saw the world.

As I sketched and drew, I noticed Yuriko inching closer, inspecting my work with a sparkling, wondrous stare. Once again she breached my personal space and exclaimed loudly.

"Wow! Mirai-chan, you're so good at drawing! How did you do that?!"

I looked at her with a puzzled look, and then at the paper. In my pondering, it seems I had drawn one of the ancient landscapes I had frequented in my life as the grand surgeon, and my energetic companion was quite taken with it. I was not all that certain as to how to answer her, so I provided the first response that came to mind.

"It is nothing special. There is no true adroitness to it."

She tilted her head, signifying she did not understand. I internally sighed; of course she would not. My vernacular was far too advanced for a child like her. It was far too advanced for a child like me. In addition, her outburst garnered the attention of the other children, who quickly crowded around me and climbed atop the table to study the apparently magnificent artwork.

"Can you show me how to do that too?!" a girl by the name of Ayana begged me incessantly.

"No wait, me first! I wanna do it too!" a boy by the name of Takuji shouted this time.

The once promised silent drawing time quickly devolved into a screaming match between the children, all of them vying for my personal tutelage. I sighed, once again finding their rowdiness puzzling, but could not help but release a chuckle. I stopped myself at once, putting a hand over my chest as I took in the unfamiliar feeling.

It was not as if I had never laughed before, but never from such... absurdity. One of the teachers noticed my apparent distress, and called out to the children at large.

"Everyone! Please don't bother Mirai-chan too much! You need to ask nicely first, okay?"

"Yes Minakami-sensei!"

They settled down, and naturally Yuriko was the first to step forward. "Please, Mirai-chan? I want to be good at drawing like you!"

Her heartfelt request stirred something within me, and I looked aside as I scratched my cheek sheepishly. How agonizing. I had no control over my own thoughts in this body. Yet, for some reason... I could not turn her down.

"I... shall do what I can..." I said, feeling heat rise to my face. "Just do not be so... so loud. I shall help you and everyone else."

It was certain she did not understand my answer completely, but nevertheless, took it as an affirmation. Immediately she broke her promise, along with the other children, and they cheered thunderously, forcing me to cover my ears. Had I been born with sensitive hearing? How disheartening.

Minakami-sensei turned to me and smiled. "You're always so mature, Mirai-chan."

Naturally, I could not tell her the truth. "It is... simply a consequence of my upbringing."

"Really? You're not like your parents," she replied with a peculiar stare.

"I am keenly aware."

Our conversation was cut short as the children finished their merrymaking and proceeded to crowd me once more. Now trapped between their curious gazes, I tutored them in earnest, if only to free myself from their clutches.

—

Time had passed in the blink of an eye. I had been so engrossed with teaching them my techniques, that I had not noticed that day had already come to an end. As they dispersed, and parents arrived to pick up their young, I was showered with words of gratitude from children and adults alike.

Earning such sincere praise from others was unfamiliar to me. Everything I had ever done was for an explicit purpose; never for gratitude or for the sake of another. Humans truly put much focus on such things. It's strange, but it's not unwelcome.

"Mirai-chan, it was really really fun! Can we do this again tomorrow?!" Yuriko asked as she rose, prompted by the arrival of her mother.

I grumbled to myself and looked away from her. "As if you would ever give me a choice in the matter."

Yuriko smiled brightly, and waved back to me as she left. "It's a promise! Bye bye Mirai-chan! See you tomorrow!"

I waved to her in return, then went back to my drawing. To focus solely on the project in front of me brought up distant memories from a life I no longer had. However, the difference between them was blatant; there, joy in one's craft was unknown. Only pure, calculated purpose, done for the sake of progress and nothing else. Here, I found myself relishing the feeling of the pencil and crayons sliding over the paper, creating a shape from within my mind with each and every stroke. A canvas of unlimited possibilities, unhindered by the greed of another or by the burdens of the mind.

I only noticed the tapping on my shoulder on the third repetition. Torn from my muse, I looked behind me angrily at the person who interrupted my personal time. I valued my solitude, and I was not about to let—

"Hey there kid."

My irritation faded instantly. I felt an odd tinge of happiness overflow within me as I took in the face of the person who had appeared behind me.

It was none other than Chris Yukine, one of the Symphogear Adaptors who had defeated me in the past. But now, in this new life, she had become one of my godmothers, or as they liked to call themselves, my aunts. It was quite a fitting role for them, as the Adaptors had often been compared to a family, and I had been raised by them as much as I had by my own parents. She leaned over my shoulder and glanced at my drawing.

"That's a damn— I mean darn good piece you got there, squirt. Wanna show it to your moms when you get home?"

To show it to them? I... I suppose I could. The praise the other children had given me was quite pleasant, so I wonder if those two would also appreciate it just as much.

I decided to remain silent as I nodded and rolled up my piece. Auntie Chris smiled widely and ruffled my hair. "Attagirl."

In due time, I had packed up my meagre belongings and headed for the door along with Auntie Chris. Minakami-sensei came to see us off as usual. "Thanks for coming again, Yukine-san."

"It's no problem," she answered, then turned to me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded once again, and then together we left the kindergarten and began our journey home. Auntie Chris had never bothered getting herself a license for any vehicle, a move she had often been criticized for, and so we were left with no choice but to take the train. We promptly boarded it and took our seats as the scenery passed by. I looked outside to the evening glow, finding it somewhat melancholic.

"So how was today, squirt? Did you have fun?" Auntie Chris asked me.

I nodded and recounted my day to her. Nothing about it stood out to me personally, as it had been just like any other day in that place. Not comfortable, but not uncomfortable. It was an environment I was slowly adjusting to, despite my earlier reservations. Auntie Chris spoke up as soon as I finished.

"That Yuriko kid sounds like she wants to be your friend," she said, and I looked at her quizzically. "Why not ask your moms if she can come over to play sometime?"

My eyes narrowed. A friend? Such a notion was alien to me. Shem-Ha did not have friends. Shem-Ha barely had anyone she could say were her colleagues. Any cordial relationship between Custodians was platonic and professional in nature. Until the humans were created, such prospects were utterly ludicrous.

However, Shem-Ha was no longer. No, in her place stood Mirai, a human child just like the rest. My experiences as Mirai brought new and peculiar encounters and emotions, so perhaps... perhaps a person to call a friend was not out of the question.

I nodded, and Auntie Chris beamed a large smile and ruffled my hair once more. "No need to be shy. Believe me, I know all about that. Once you got a friend of your own, you won't be able to go back."

She said it with the utmost fondness, and I understood. I knew her past, and knew how much the concept of friendship altered the course of her life. I suppose I will attempt to indulge in this feeling as well one day.

—

Around two dozen minutes later, we arrived at our abode. Specifically, the one belonging to Auntie Chris. Whoever picked me up from kindergarten that day would usually be the one whose home we would go to. Her residence was the biggest of the group, and was the one usually used whenever a gathering would take place. Therefore, from the moment she had arrived to collect me, I had already surmised I would see the rest of my aunts as well.

She withdrew her key and opened the door, loudly announcing our presence as we entered. "We're home!"

I followed her into the living room, and immediately caught sight of its occupants. As I thought, the entire group was here. Auntie Shirabe, Auntie Kirika, Auntie Maria, and Auntie Tsubasa.

But most of all...

She came to me first. A young woman with chestnut colored haired and amber eyes approached us with a big smile on her face. "Thanks for picking her up, Chris-chan."

"Don't mention it. It ain't the first time after all."

The woman then knelt down in front of me, and I shrunk under her warm gaze like usual. "How was your day today, Mirai-chan?"

"I think she has something she wants to tell you and show you, right?" Auntie Chris said. I stared at her scandalously, then looked away.

The woman smiled again. "Really?! Then how about you show both your moms together, okay?"

I nodded, and she offered her hand to me. Just like always, I felt the compulsion that drove me to grab hold of it, and I was overcome with such indescribable feelings I could only stare at the ground as I tried to process them.

"Mirai-chan, welcome back!" "Welcome back, Mirai-chan." "Welcome home, Mirai." "I hope you had a good day today, Mirai."

My aunties greeted me as I was led to the group. I looked away from them, still unable to properly handle the flood of emotions. I ignored them as much as I could, if only to focus on the second woman I was led to.

She sat on the far side of the sofa, smiling so brightly she was akin to sunshine. Her black hair, now shoulder length, was tied in a modest braided side tail, and her green eyes looked at me with insurmountable warmth.

"Mirai-chan, welcome home," she said, rising from her seat. She knelt down and gave me a peck on the cheek which she rubbed away with her sleeve. "How was your day today?"

"Looks like she has something she wants to share with us, Miku!"

"Oh? Really now? Well then, how about we all listen to this together, Hibiki."

She picked me up and sat down on the sofa again, placing me on her lap. The two of them sat next to each other, with me in the middle, and looked to me with smiles on their faces.

Yes. I am Mirai Tachibana, the daughter of Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata, now a Tachibana as well. Ten years after my defeat at their hands, my conception became possible through the use of alchemy. Ten years after my defeat at their hands, I was reborn as their daughter, now five years old. Initially after my birth, I believed I had usurped the soul of their true daughter. However, as time passed, I had discovered the truth; we were one and the same. Mirai Tachibana and Shem-Ha are the same being. She is me, and I am her. Through unknown means, my soul was transferred to this empty vessel, and given new life.

It puzzled me to this day. I was granted this name by my mother Miku, who was once my vessel. The girl whose name meant the future had passed on that title to me as well.

It was a strange twist of fate. I had long sought to obtain the future for my own, and now, in some manner that I did not expect, I did. I am the future, for it is now my name, and I live in the peaceful future that the two of them had so heroically snatched from me. The irony was laughable to an infinite degree, and yet, somehow, I did not feel a tinge of regret. Their sunny smiles, along with my aunts' filled my heart with warmth.

In that case, I will do what must be done.

I will protect the future that they had fought so hard to obtain.

And believe in the world of understanding that they have created.


	24. Sunflower Hill

The bell chimed as the door opened. Accompanied by the chirping of the birds outside, the young man entered the office, his gaze slightly confused yet confident.

"Hello," he said as the door slowly closed behind him. "I'm here for the job offer that was advertised?"

The man at the reception looked up from his newspaper to study the new arrival. After a moment of consideration, his eyes slightly widened in recognition. "Ah yes, so you're the one who sent us that resume," he said. "It's rare to see people of your age interested in this type of job. Usually you youngsters aim for something more lucrative."

The young man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I, uhh... well, it was a good opportunity to get some work experience and make some money. I hope that's enough."

The receptionist folded his newspaper and set it aside. "For us, the reasoning doesn't matter as much as the work getting done. It's not an easy job, just so you know."

"It's fine with me," the young man said assuredly. "When can I start?"

"Tonight. Be here at 11 PM. Don't be late."

The young man bowed. "Thank you for this opportunity, sir."

"Don't mention it," the receptionist said, picking up his newspaper again. "Not many have the guts to hang around the dead."

—

That night, the young man arrived at his new work place. A cold breeze wafted through the area, and he rubbed his shoulders in response to the chill. As he opened the door, the bell chimed again, marking his entry. The moonlight illuminated the lobby, and he looked around for any signs of a manager.

"Hello?" he called out as the door creaked closed. "I'm here."

For a moment, he received no response. The building was dead silent, and with the lights off, it felt eerie. He hung onto his nerves, swallowing anxiously, contemplating stepping outside so he could feel reassured again. Luckily for him, it didn't take long for a response to come.

"Ah, so you're the young man who joined us today," someone called from the dark. It sounded elderly to the young man's ears, and he turned his head towards the source of the voice. Just like he had figured, an old man with graying hair and a slightly hunched back approached with a shovel in hand. "Welcome, and thank you for accepting this difficult work; I was saddened when, originally, nobody answered our advertisement, but I'm glad you showed up. You seem capable in my eyes."

The young man smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said. "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't. Now, come with me; I will show you what needs to be done."

The young man followed as the old man turned and led the way, now no longer feeling the nervousness that had filled him before. The old man walked slowly, and every one of his steps echoed in the dark hallway, but it was soothing. Just from the looks of him, the young man understood this elder had many years of experience; he seemed fearless, kind, and understanding. They approached another door at the far end of the hallway, and the old man opened it to allow them passage.

Together, the two stepped into the night. For a moment, the young man found himself gobsmacked. Graves of all shapes and sizes, adorned with expertly carved headstones, lined the property with impeccable organization. He had been to a cemetery before, but never under a circumstance like this.

It was captivating, but he also had to admit it was somewhat scary. A childhood of horror movies colored his impression of graveyards, and in that adolescent corner of his mind, he slightly wished that a zombie would rise from one of the graves in search of a brain to feast on. However, he shook that thought away; it was disrespectful to think such childish thoughts in the presence of the departed.

The old man led him through the rows of graves, and the young man curiously glanced at the headstones, half-heartedly reading some of the names etched upon them. To his surprise, there were also foreigners buried here, the names of which he would never manage to pronounce correctly.

"What do you think?" the old man said, turning the young man's attention to him.

"It's strange, but also beautiful," the young man admitted. "When I see them at night like this, it feels completely different."

"Yes, that is how I felt when I started working here forty years ago," the old man said. "Tell me, young man; why exactly have you chosen to work here? There are jobs much more fitting for you."

The young man didn't even need to think of an answer. "...My mother. She's sickly, and to cover her treatments I dropped out of college and decided to find a job. My father passed away recently and she has no one to take care of her. When I saw the pay that was offered, I didn't even need to consider it twice. This is the least I can do."

The old man let out an amused chuckle. "Ah, filial piety; what a rare quality it is to have these days," he said. "Now, let us not dawdle any longer. Go over to that shed there and bring yourself a shovel. I'll explain everything as we work."

"Yes, sir."

And so he did. The two worked in earnest, and the young man absorbed all the information he could from the old man. They worked long into the night; digging, washing graves, plucking weeds, sweeping, chasing away wildlife, and patrolling the property for any signs of intruders who'd dare disturb the dead's eternal slumber. They worked until they could work no longer. As they sat down to rest, the old man turned to the young man and spoke softly.

"There is one last thing you must know if you are to work here."

"What is it?"

The old man stood up. "Follow me."

And so once again, the old man led the way. The young man followed him as he took him beyond the property and into the forest that surrounded the cemetery. They passed between the trees, swaying lightly in the breeze and their leaves ruffling, floating down to the ground soundlessly. A few minutes later, they entered a clearing, the sight of which stole the young man's breath away.

A small hill, upon which a singular headstone sat still. The hill was surrounded by a field of sunflowers, tall and beautiful, as if they were standing guard for the resting soul buried there. For a moment, he could not believe what he was seeing; it was a view unlike any other, and the light of the moon above only strengthened the ethereal atmosphere that permeated the clearing. It was only when the old man stepped forward and trudged through the sunflowers that the young man was shaken out of his stupor and fell into step behind him, climbing the side of the hill together.

Soon enough, they reached the top and stopped before the lonely headstone at its peak. Curious as to who could be buried here, the young man leaned forward to read the engraving, but to his surprise, found that it had faded, the name and lifetime rendered unreadable. He turned to the old man and asked. "What is this?"

The old man took a moment to gather his thoughts and began to explain. "There is a legend here, you see. Nobody knows where this grave came from; it has always been here, for many many years, many more than we could count. It has been so long, that the name of the person buried here has been lost, yet none dare molest their resting place."

"Why is that?" the young man asked.

The old man stared up at the clear night sky, and the stars above twinkled in response. "It is said that when a shooting star streaks across the sky, a woman with black hair, wearing a black dress, comes to visit this grave. Upon paying her respects, it is said that she sings a song so beautiful, the world itself becomes her orchestra. Only when the day breaks does she vanish, never to be seen again until the shooting star appears again. This legend has been passed down for many generations, going as far back as my great-great-great-great grandfather, yet they say the woman has not aged a day. Every time the shooting star comes, so does she, always coming to visit and mourn the one buried on this hill."

"That's one heck of a legend," the young man said, impressed yet skeptical. While it touched his childhood interests, he had long lost the desire to believe in folktales and fables of this sort. "Have you ever seen her yourself?"

"I have not, unfortunately; it seems I was not lucky enough to experience it. It is merely a legend after all, but all legends have a tinge of truth to them," the old man replied, amused at his own brand of strange misfortune. "Part of your responsibility is to also take care of this grave. It matters little to whom it belongs; it is our duty to let the dead rest peacefully. I will explain more later; now, let us return to our work, for we have much to do."

"Yes, sir."

Throwing one last glance at the lonely grave sitting upon it, the young man followed the elder as they left the sunflower hill.

—

Time passed. The young man continued working at the graveyard diligently and earnestly for many years, meeting a great many people along the way. Over the years, many graves had joined the ones in the lot.

And the old man too passed away in time. He was buried among the many in the cemetery, his grave dug out by hand by the young man, who had inherited his position as the groundskeeper and caretaker of the graves. The young man's mother too eventually healed, yet he had felt a calling, as if it was his purpose in life to care for the dead. His friends at times called him crazy, but eventually relented when they understood how much it meant to him. For him, there was unexplainable happiness to be found in such a job, even if he was never meant to be praised or admired for it.

On a certain September night, the young man, now no longer so young, worked as usual. He tended to the gardens, washed the tombstones, chased away the wildlife, and patrolled the grounds. He swept the paths between the graves, making sure that the visitors who would be coming the next morning would be delighted by the tender care he showed to their departed relatives.

The crickets kept him company, their chirping providing a monotone to his motions. It was quiet besides that, but peaceful, and he could only smile as he worked alone in the night.

He looked down at the old man's grave he had just finished washing, smiling contently. He put his hands together and bowed, paying his respects to the man who had taught him so much. With his tasks finished for the moment, he took a moment to rest, withdrawing a towel from his pocket and wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

Just like many nights before, he gazed at the clear night sky, watching the stars twinkle brightly. The moon was especially beautiful tonight, its pale light washing over the rows of graves around him, making the marble headstones shine.

Then, to his surprise, a shooting star streaked across the sky. Momentarily taken aback, he laughed, and then put his hands together to make a wish.

"Well, that's pretty lucky of me," he said to himself as he put his towel aside.

And then, he remembered. The legend of the sunflower hill the old man told him about. After the first time they had talked about it, it never came up in conversation again, and he had nearly forgotten it over the many years that had passed since then.

But still, he remembered. His curiosity and wonder winning him over, he put down his tools and ran through the graveyard and into the forest surrounding the property. He dodged and stepped over the roots that threatened to topple him over, too eager to perhaps witness something out of this world. His childhood memories surfaced once more, filling him with giddy delight.

Soon enough, he reached the edge of the clearing, and stood outside the field of sunflowers that surrounded the hill. He took a moment to catch his breath, putting a hand on a tree for support, and scanned the area with his eyes for any sign of something extraordinary. He looked and looked, unable to contain his excitement, but with every moment that passed, it was slowly replaced with disappointment.

"Damn," he said to himself. "I guess it really was just a legend."

But then, as he turned to leave, a breeze wafted over the field of sunflowers. Leaves danced upon the wind, which whistled quietly in the nighttime clearing.

And there, rising up the side of the hill, was a woman. He stood a great distance away from her, but he could still see her clearly; her neck-length hair as dark as the night, and she was clad in a form-fitting black dress that, despite hugging her curves tightly, resembled a mourning dress. Her steps were light, and the field of sunflowers seemed to part in order to allow her passage.

She made no sound as she approached the nameless grave which he had tended to so many times before. The crickets had ceased their chirping, and the entire night was filled with nothing but the silence of the mystifying mourner, whose face he could not see. She did not seem to notice his presence as she reached the top of the hill, stopping before the marble headstone that shone brightly in the moonlight.

From his secret vantage point, he watched as she knelt down before the grave and gently passed her hand over the faded engraving. The name had been lost, yet she alone seemed to remember it; for a moment, he considered bursting into the field and asking her, yet something compelled him to stay still and merely watch. Deep within himself, he felt it would be the height of disrespect to disturb her quiet visit.

The woman put her hands together as if in prayer, her head downcast as she thought thoughts he did not know. He could only watch with bated breaths as the wind joined her silent mourning, once again carrying leaves upon it that slowly descended upon the field.

He was mesmerized, unable to tear his gaze away. And then, the woman rose to her feet, turned her head to the sky...

And sang.

At that moment, all of his senses were overwhelmed. He could not bring himself to move as a melody, more beautiful than any he had ever heard in his life, filled the air with such magnificence that the stars themselves dimmed, unable to match the beauty of her singing.

He swore his heart stopped beating within his chest. He could only listen, he could only feel, he could only see; yet, he could not fully comprehend. There was something far beyond his understanding in her song that shook the world itself, and just as the old man had told him so many years ago, nature itself joined to serve as her orchestra. The sunflowers danced as her voice echoed in the clearing, and the treetops swayed to the rhythm of her song.

But there was more to it. There was so much more to it. Something deep and internal, within the purest essence of his soul, was touched by the mourner's song. Grief he had not felt in years, the kind he had only ever felt when his father had passed away, filled his entire being.

There was a reason that the old man said the woman had come to mourn. This song, beautiful beyond comparison, was a song of sadness. If the song itself had any lyrics to be heard, he did not understand them, and yet, he felt he had no need to. Just the song itself was enough for him to understand the sheer anguish that the woman was feeling, conveyed through a melody that tore at his heart. His hand rose to grasp at his chest, and he choked as a sob rose in his throat.

The joys of love and the sorrow of parting. The incandescent rainbow of emotions that is imbued within the heart of mankind, both the living and the dead. Those sentiments lined the woman's song, and as her voice rose, he stood frozen on the spot.

And he wept. He cried like he had not cried in years, and the tears flowed down his cheeks as he was taken in by its beauty, by the arresting tune and tone of her voice that was beyond divine, yet also unbearably human.

His body trembled. Colors filled the night. The sunflowers shone, turning towards the woman on the top of the hill as if she was the very embodiment of sunshine in the dark. The grave sparkled with an hypnotic glow, touched by the light of the moon above that served as the stagelight for the woman's lonely performance.

And serving as her audience were the souls of the departed, whisking through the night as they drifted upon the wind. The shooting stars blazed and flew high above beyond his reach, as if the gods themselves descended to pay their respects to the nameless grave.

He knew, right then and there, that he was bearing witness to something beyond imagination.

A human like himself could only be swept along, his heart choosing to obey the melancholy of the song. He wanted to scream, yet he could not. He fell to his knees and wept along with the woman, whose shimmering tears swirled and rose into the sky.

And she sang. She sang and sang through the night, and he too remained, listening to the song of her heart. A prayer of profound longing, of the separation of souls that were once joined as one.

It was only the sun, peeking through the horizon above the trees, that reminded him of the passage of time. Through his blurry vision, he tried to get one last look, almost begging her to remain so he could etch the sight forever into his heart.

Just before the sunlight blinded him, he swore he could see, within his mind's eye, an unexplainable vision. A girl with amber eyes and a brilliant smile stood by the woman's side for a short, yet endless instant, and at that moment, the song eclipsed as the warmth of happiness and life filled the world.

And when he opened his eyes again, she was gone. The woman, together with her song, vanished without a trace. The wind died down as the world welcomed the dawn, basking the hill of sunflowers in a lustrous radiance.

From that day onwards, the man too would recount the tale of the nameless grave, sitting alone on a sunflower hill. The tale of the eternal mourner, dressed in all black, singing a song of love and loss on the night of the shooting stars.

A tale he swore he would remember until his last days, when he too would join the ranks of the departed. The day when he too could join the woman in her beautiful song and sway in the wind with the standing flowers.

Until the sun burns out.

Until the end of time.


End file.
